Lo que alguna vez tuvimos
by ninnae
Summary: Mu se marcha del santuario en busca de tranquilidad, y también para alejarse de aquel que le rompió el corazón. Pero una nueva amistad con una muchacha le devolverá la alegría al viajar por el mundo, sin embargo su corazón sigue aclamando al griego. Por su parte Saga al enterarse de la ausencia de Mu saldrá en su busqueda y buscar su perdón. Yaoi.
1. No podemos estar juntos

**Lo que alguna vez tuvimos**

****_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._****

****Haciendo una leve corrección, pero la trama es exactamente la misma****

* * *

Capítulo 1: No podemos estar juntos

—Mu ya no podemos estar juntos — pronunció Saga con voz queda a la espera de la reacción del carnero. Mu quedó estático sobre la sala de géminis cuando este le soltó aquella declaración. Este no podía creer que su novio estuviese dejándolo después de todo el tiempo que se mantuvieron juntos. No sabía que había impulsado al gemelo a realizar aquella acción, no había habido señales de que algo hubiese ido mal en la relación, al contrario parecía que todo fuera mejor de lo habitual, entonces ¿Por qué?

—Sé que tal vez no puedas entender la razón por la que te esto dejando, pero créeme es lo mejor.

Mu sin saber que pensar le dirige una mirada angustiada a Saga.

—¿Cómo quieres que entienda si ni siquiera me dices por qué no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Es que acaso hice algo que te molestara? ¿O simplemente ya no me amas?

Después de que acabo la frase no pudo evitar romper en llanto, el guardián de géminis se reprimía a sí mismo para abrazarlo contra sí y consolarlo, lo mejor era dejarlo ir, aunque no le gustaba verlo sufrir, aquello era lo mejor para ambos, o al menos mentalmente intentaba convencerse que lo hacía por el bien común de los dos y no por un sentimiento egoísta de libertad.

—Lo siento Mu es lo mejor, yo... ya no puedo más, la relación que tenemos no es la misma de antes. Siento que nos agobiamos el uno al otro sin llegar a nada. Te sigo queriendo, pero no es suficiente.

—¿Me estas dejando porque te sientes asfixiado? —pregunto algo confuso y aún lloroso Mu.

—No Mu, te dejo porque ambos necesitamos volver a encontrarnos como personas, la relación que teníamos nos estaba uniendo cada vez más hasta el punto de pasar todo nuestro tiempo juntos, sin diferenciar lo que queríamos el uno del otro, estábamos perdiendo nuestras identidades individuales, yo ya no dedicaba tiempo a las pequeñas cosas que me gustaba hacer como salir a caminar solo por el pueblo o escuchar el mar cuando golpea en las rocas de los acantilados, así como tú ya no dedicabas tiempo a la lectura que tanto amabas. No quiero perderme a mí mismo y dejar de lado todo lo que soy, te amo, pero siento que no es suficiente. Lo que siento es confuso de comprender incluso para mí.

Mu con la cabeza gacha y los ojos rojos se aleja de Saga, este al ver el rechazo de Mu siente una opresión en el pecho, pero nada podía hacer.

—Es cierto Saga no puedo entender tu proceder, pero en una relación para mantenerla viva, el esfuerzo debe ser de los dos que la componen, y si tú ya no quieres estar conmigo no te puedo obligar, aunque te ame —le dice con la voz inundada por el dolor.

Acto seguido el guardián de la primera casa le da la espalda a Saga para luego alejarse de géminis y poder derrumbarse en la seguridad de su templo.

Saga cierra los ojos fuertemente luchando contra la ansiedad y esa parte de sí que le dice que corra tras el carnero y arregle todo, pues está cometiendo el peor error de su vida.

Cuando Mu hubo dejado los límites del tercer templo Saga se atreve a pronunciar una pequeña frase.

—Adiós Mu.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Mu destrozado llega a su templo, aguantándose las lágrimas todo el camino hasta Aries. Una vez en su habitación se permite soltar todo el llanto acumulado, su corazón le dolía demasiado y no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Las largas horas llenas de angustia pasaron hasta que llegó la noche. Ya hambriento Mu salió momentáneamente de su habitación únicamente para buscar alimento, su imagen no era la mejor, su cabello se hallaba desparramado, su piel blanca estaba roja a causa del llanto y sus ojos se mantenían hinchados.

Durante las horas en que estuvo llorando por la pérdida de su relación muchos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, pero el más recurrente era el de marcharse del santuario, pues no aguantaría tener que ver todos los días a Saga y no poder besarlo ni tocarlo como antes.

Debería tomar una dura decisión y la única persona que podría ayudarlo es su maestro, decidió visitarlo en cuanto el alba llegara.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

El Sol apenas y se elevaba por el horizonte, era lo suficientemente temprano como para que nadie estuviese despierto aún, Mu con paso presuroso y evitando hacer ruido se dirigió por el camino de las doce casas, al llegar a géminis su estado de alerta aumento, con nerviosismo miro hacia todos lados en busca de alguna señal de vida, pero nada ocurrió. Mu soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad. Gracias a la suerte el paso por el resto de los templos fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos, sin nadie que lo viera o detuviera, al llegar al templo principal se dirigió al salón patriarcal; conociendo las costumbres de su maestro sabía bien que ya estaba en pie y que no se negaría en recibirlo, más si era él. Se escabulló silenciosamente por el salón donde se reunían todos y se encaminó hasta la habitación de su maestro. Tocó suavemente la puerta a la espera de una respuesta.

—Adelante —escuchó que pronunció el patriarca ante su acción.

Con un leve empujón deslizó la puerta hacia atrás y entró en la habitación.

—Buenos días maestro —le saludó Mu lo más amable y normal que posible.

Sentado frente a una pequeña mesa que contenía su desayuno se hallaba el patriarca Shion de Aries vestidos con las túnicas papales.

Este al ver a su discípulo simplemente le sonrió y con gesto de su mano lo invitó a que se sentara junto a él y compartieran el desayuno, Mu algo dubitativo se acercó y se sentó a su derecha.

—¿A qué debo tu grata presencia tan temprano pequeño Mu? —le preguntó cálidamente su maestro.

Mu a pesar de su destrozado corazón sonrió levemente ante el tono de su maestro, sabe bien que para él no dejará de ser aquel niño que cuidó desde que era un bebé, y es por eso que también sabía que no iba a gustarle lo que tenía que pedirle.

—Maestro yo... tengo algo que pedirle —pronunció con tono algo tímido.

Shion observó atentamente a su pupilo, algo no anda bien con su actitud, se veía diferente, agotado podría ser la palabra correcta.

—¿Te sucedió algo Mu? —prosiguió el patriarca sin darle tiempo a su alumno de hacerle la petición.

Mu no deseaba contestar a la pregunta, los ánimos no lo acompañaban, el dolor consumía su corazón al pensar en Saga y su relación rota. Guardó silencio por instinto, cosa que preocupo aún más al sumo pontífice.

—Pequeño, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, sin importar lo que sea —la mirada de Shion era comprensiva y llamaba a cobijarse en él—.Me preocupas, tu semblante esta demacrado y tu mirada es triste. No me gusta verte así.

Mu rebasado por sus sentimientos y necesitado de consuelo se tiró a los brazos de su maestro, se sintió nuevamente como un niño pequeño en los brazos de su padre, el único sitio donde podría lograr un poco de seguridad. Con angustia lloró abiertamente su pena. El pobre Shion quedó atónito con el accionar de su discípulo, por lo que solo pudo atinar a sostenerlo firmemente sobre su regazo. Cuando el patriarca salió de su sorpresa comenzó a acariciar los cabellos lilas de Mu, un gesto íntimo que utilizaba desde que era un niño para tranquilizarlo. Transcurrió un buen tiempo antes de que logrará calmarlo lo suficiente como para que este pudiera hablar. Cuando los sollozos ya no eran audibles volvió a preguntar.

—¿Qué sucedió Mu?

Con tono cansino y casi apagado Mu le narró todo lo sucedido con Saga y como este término lo que juntos habían tenido.

Shion se enfureció, estaba dispuesto a castigar al caballero de géminis sin importar nada, su pupilo era una de las personas más importantes para él y verlo destrozado…, le rompía el corazón.

Eso enfureció mucho a Shion, quien de alguna manera estaba dispuesto a castigar a géminis de cualquier forma por hacer sufrir a su pequeño alumno quien era parte de su familia. Mu intuyó las intenciones de su maestro, no deseaba que este actuara impulsador por la ira, y tampoco deseaba que nada le sucediera a Saga, además lo de su rompimiento nada tenía que ver con su deber como santos. Siendo lo más razonable posible le hizo ver su punto de vista y logró hacer que Shion se retractase de sus acciones, aunque el patriarca quedó con cierto disgusto.

Cuando el sumo pontífice se hubo calmado recordó que su pupilo había llegado aquella mañana en busca de algo.

—Mu ¿Qué me venias a pedir?

El aludido lo miró con una sonrisa triste antes de responder.

—Había venido a pedir su permiso para alejarme algún tiempo del Santuario, yo... necesito irme, no puedo ver a Saga sin sentir que se me destroza el corazón.

Nuevamente la preocupación se instauró el pecho de Shion, no estaba seguro de dejar partir a su pupilo, al menos no en él estado en el que se le presentaba, pero también sabía que este no podría soportar más la congoja y el estar en el Santuario solo le ocasionaría más dolor.

Fue con mucha reticencia que Shion pronunció las palabras

El patriarca con mucha reticencia pronuncia las palabras que Mu necesitaba oír.

—Mu puedes marcharte si es lo que quieres, aunque no me agrada la idea de que te vayas. Eres como mi hijo y verte sufrir me parte el corazón. Sólo no te olvides de que me tienes a mí también para lo que necesites, además este siempre será tu hogar.

Al terminar de hablar el patriarca le sonrió de manera dulce y finalmente lo abrazó, Mu le devolvió el gesto.

Mu sabía que el irse le sería duro, y aunque no tenía fijado un destino al cual llegar espera que adonde fuera llegara a encontrar la tan anhelada paz que su corazón pedía.


	2. Una nueva visión de la vida

Capítulo 2: Una nueva visión de la vida

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Nota: Reparé algunos errores de narración y ortografía que habían.**

* * *

La mañana era clara, y el azul del cielo comenzaba a notarse después de unas horas que el Sol hubiese atravesado el horizonte, sin embargo el guardián de Aries ya se encontraba en movimiento al interior de su templo. Mu se movía de aquí para allá acomodando las pocas pertenencias que llevaría consigo; después de que hubo dejado el templo patriarcal el santo de la primera casa decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse esa misma mañana y sin darle aviso a nadie, pues si lo hacía cabía la posibilidad de que no tuviese el suficiente valor para dejar a sus compañeros.

Con su equipaje listo Mu salió de su habitación, recorrió los pasillos del templo y visitó cada habitación, mirando con nostalgia las paredes del que por mucho tiempo fue su hogar, y del que ahora se alejaría sin saber a ciencia cierta si algún día volvería a pisar su suelo.

Los pasos del carnero dorado eran sigilosos al llegar a la entrada de su templo, tomó su pequeña mochila y se la llevó al hombro, con un último suspiro observo el umbral de Aries y con mudas palabras se despidió del templo y del santuario. Algunas lágrimas lograron escapar de sus ojos, pero las retiró rápidamente con la palma de su mano. Decidido a partir cuanto antes concentró una pequeña cantidad de sus cosmos, solo lo suficiente para salir de los territorios del santuario sin ser percibido, envolvió su cuerpo con la energía y dirigido por sus pensamientos se tele transportó fuera de las tierras de Athena. Mu era consciente que desde ahora muchas cosas cambiarían, intentaría comenzar una nueva etapa dejando atrás todo lo que le hacía daño.

Un nuevo cambio, que para bien o para mal lo haría dejar su hogar, su familia y amigos, y que también lo llevaría lejos de Grecia. A cada paso debía tomar una nueva decisión, emprender un viaje cuyo destino no está trazado, Jamir, el lugar que lo vio crecer se quedaba fuera de toda posibilidad, si iba hacia allá lo encontrarían con facilidad. Alejarse y donde nadie lo busque., un sitio lo suficientemente distante. Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Una brisa matutina azotó los cabellos de Mu, la nostalgia llegó al corazón del caballero, Mu estaba parado a las afueras del Santuario, sobre el sendero que dirigía al pueblo más cercano. Se encaminó con paso sutil, el pueblo era un silencio sepulcral, a pesar de ya estarse levantando la mañana, el movimiento ni el trabajo parecían hacerse presente. Más aquello fue una bendición para Mu, quien solo sonrió a la divina providencia por el acto de fortuna de no encontrase con nadie en su intento de escape.

Atravesar el pueblo fue una tarea sencilla, pero lo más complicado sería escoger un destino. Mu sentía la tristeza invadiendo su corazón, y ciertos atisbos de culpa surcaba en su mente, el no despedirse y dejar todo atrás era algo que él como persona nunca haría, pero ahora…, Mu se sentía rebasado por las emociones, pero su fuerza de voluntad suele ser fuerte, no debe dejarse avasallar, disfrutaría al máximo todo lo que él viaje pudiese traerle.

Pensando detenidamente su próxima parada Mu decidió ir hacia el Oeste a la ciudad de Patras, además si sus amigos llegasen a buscarlo en algún momento inevitablemente comenzarían buscando en Atenas, que se encuentra hacia el sur. Así podría irse sin dejar rastro. Tantas precauciones para evitar su localización no es porque no quisiera ver a los demás, bueno… aunque en cierta medida si era así, pero quería mantenerse solo y darse el tiempo para el mismo que nunca pudo darse. Haría lo que Saga le pidió, viviría y se encontraría a sí mismo, así algún día estaría preparado para enfrentar todo lo que dejó atrás.

Tres largas horas duró el viaje desde el pueblo de Rodorio hasta las costas de la ciudad de Patras, pero al llegar el carnero se dio cuenta de que valió la pena haber elegido aquel destino, Patras es una hermosa ciudad a opinión del primer guardián, una mezcla entre lo místico de lo antiguo y el espíritu de la modernidad. Patras es una de las tres ciudades más grandes de Grecia, a pesar de no ser una de las más conocidas, ni la más visitada.

Mu bajó de aquel viejo y destartalo bus rural que lo trasladó hasta la ciudad, al tocar el suelo de adoquinado blanco no puede evitar sentir la fresca brisa marina, a lo lejos podía divisar el ajetreado puerto de la ciudad, muchos barcos iban y venían trayendo a personas de todas partes de Europa.

Mu comenzó a recorrer la costanera de la ciudad y observó curioso el exceso de colorido que cubría al lugar.

—¿A qué se deberá que haya tantos adornos?

En ese momento el guardián de Aries se encontraba en la zona baja de la ciudad, se podían divisar grandes y modernos edificios, la calle que daba con la costanera estaba adornada con coloridos letreros y figuras, sin duda estaban celebrando algún tipo de festividad.

Al rato de caminar y de haber desviado un poco su camino Mu se vio abarrotado por un mar de gente, que vestían con singulares disfraces y máscaras, bailaban y actuaban como si estuvieran en una fiesta. El ariano estaba algo desconcertado por exceso de color y extravagancia del lugar, cuando se fue del santuario esperaba llegar a un sitio donde tal vez pudiese encontrar algo de tranquilidad y pudiese disfrutar de nuevos aires.

—Tal vez no es lo que me esperaba, pero... lo mejor es que goce lo que tengo a mi alrededor —con una leve sonrisa el carnero se precipitó por la calle peatonal de San Nicolás.

Al comenzar a prestar mayor atención a su alrededor se percató de una gran letrero sobre su cabeza que decía "Patrino Karnavali el mayor carnaval de Europa".

La danza y la música llenaban el ambiente de alegría, las personas reían y los niños veían con asombro y fascinación a las personas disfrazadas.

El guardián de Aries estaba tan concentrado observando el ambiente festivo de la ciudad que no se percató de que un hombre vestido como mimo con unos globos en la mano se le acercó por detrás; con mucho sigilo y silencio, aquel mimo se posicionó tras la espalda del carnero y con un movimiento lento tomó uno de los globos que llevaba en la mano, repentinamente con la otra mano que tenía libre toma un alfiler de su bolsillo, con cautela condujo el alfiler hasta el globo y con un movimiento rápido de su muñeca impactó la punta del alfiler hacia el globo haciendo que suelte un gran estruendo cuando reventó. El violento sonido del globo espantó al lemuriano haciéndolo pegar un grito y un salto del susto.

El pobre ariano se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo el corazón queriéndose salir de su pecho.

—¡Qué diantres fue eso! —exclamó Mu bastante agitado, seguidamente se percató de que alguien estaba a sus espaldas, ahí logró divisar al mimo que anteriormente lo asustó con el globo, se hallaba agarrándose el estómago e imitando una fuerte carcajada, pero sin emitir sonido alguno, al carnero esto le pareció extraño, por lo que no sabía si enojarse o tomárselo con diversión. El mimo se levantó de su exagerada interpretación y observó fijamente a Mu, seguidamente se llevó ambas manos a la cara y con gesto de su boca y sus manos, hace el efecto de que sonriera. Mu lo miró desconcertado, esto no pasó desapercibido para el descarado bromista, quien con tomó dos de los globos que llevaba en su mano y se lo entregó al carnero, este algo reticente los tomó.

Con esto el mimo salió corriendo graciosamente con paso de pingüino, dejando aún más extrañado al pobre Ariano, Mu observó detalladamente aquellos globos que le habían dado, vio que habían algunas palabras escritas, en uno de los globos colocaba **ríe, **mientras que en el otro se hallaba impresa la palabra **disfruta**. Ante esto Mu no supo cómo reaccionar dado lo que estaba sintiendo, no había sabido procesar del todo bien lo recientes acontecimientos y aún le ardían en la cabeza las palabras que le hubo dedicado Saga el día anterior _‹‹ Mu ya no podemos estar juntos››,_ aún le dolía, y si bien se había propuesto intentar estar alegre no había podido conseguirlo, es por eso que observaba a las personas que reían a su alrededor con tanta atención, porque deseaba ser como ellos y tener la facilidad de sentir esa felicidad de forma sencilla.

Con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos el guardián de Aries miró nuevamente los globos, y sonrió por el mensaje que le habían dado. Intentaría sonreír y disfrutar de todo a su alrededor sin arrepentirse de nada, haría todo lo que no pudo hacer mientras era un caballero, en este tiempo que se le había otorgado trataría de vivir una vida normal, la vida que nunca tuvo y que siempre deseo.


	3. Remordimiento

Capítulo 3: Remordimiento

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Nota: Reparé algunos errores de narración y ortografía que habían.**

* * *

El Sol ya había salido por el horizonte, la calidez de los rayos solares se hacían sentir poco a poco. Los pájaros madrugadores comenzaron a cantar dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día que parecía esplendoroso, al menos para la mayoría.

Saga se hallaba bastante agotado por no haber podido conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, sus propios pensamientos lo atormentaban, recriminándole el craso error que había cometido al dejar al guardián de Aries. Sin duda su voluntad para mantenerse lejos del ariano estaba flaqueando, no sabía bien como lo haría para mantener a raya sus sentimientos ahora que ambos ya no eran pareja. Había obtenido la libertad que tanto anhelaba, pero ¿a qué precio?

Con paso seco y pesado el gemelo mayor salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina del templo, la cual al llegar encontró silenciosa y muy fría; lo habitual era ver a Mu preparando el desayuno con el café recién molido y el olor de las tostadas, más ahora solo había una solitaria habitación en penumbras, una punzada le recorrió el corazón al pensar que la imagen de Mu por las mañanas en su cocina dándole los buenos días ya no se repetiría nunca más. Sin darse cuenta lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, rápidamente e ignorando el creciente dolor que florecía en su interior se secó las lágrimas con las mano. Apretó fuertemente los labios y se dirigió a abrir las persianas para dejar paso a la luz solar, intentando así que disminuyera aunque sea un poco las sombras que cubrían el cuarto y que amenazaban con tragárselo a él también.

La luz se hizo presente, pero el frío ambiente persistía, ahí se dio cuenta que la pesadez del lugar solo la sentía él, la cocina se hallaba como cada día, la frialdad provenía de su corazón.

Saga escuchó unos pasos aproximarse, y no pudo evitar ilusionarse pensando que era Mu quien llegaba, sin embargo aquella creencia se derrumbó en cuanto un hombre de cabellos azulados y de características idénticas a las de él se asomó por el umbral de la habitación.

—Eh, Buenos días Saga —proclamó bastante alegre aquel sujeto idéntico al caballero de géminis.

Saga desilusionado lo miró con pesadumbre a la vez que se volteaba lejos de la mirada de su hermano Kanon.

—¿Saga te encuentras bien? —preguntó con preocupación Kanon—. Te ves horrible, ¿siquiera has podido dormir? —pronunció mientras tomaba a Saga por el hombro y lo giraba para observarlo con mayor atención.

Al escrutar detenidamente el aspecto de su hermano mayor se percató de las profusas ojeras en su rostro, y la extrema palidez que lo acompañaba. Más aquello no es lo único que lo inquietaba; ya de por si considero extraño no sentir el familiar aroma a café recién molido que solía preparar Mu para el desayuno cada mañana, pero ese día, ni el café recién preparado ni el ariano estaban presentes, además el rostro demacrado de Saga le hicieron prever que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

—Solo no he dormido bien, nada más, no tienes por qué preocuparte —contestó Saga a la vez que se liberaba del agarre de su hermano.

Kanon no quedó satisfecho con la respuesta dada por su hermano, decidido lo agarró del brazo haciendo que lo encare.

—Algo debe andar realmente para que tengas esa cara de muerto, y no me digas que no es nada, pues te conozco bien, por algo somos hermanos.

—Kanon...

—Nada de Kanon, en estos instantes me dices que demonios está sucediendo. Además de todo se me hace muy raro que Mu no esté aquí cuando suele ser el primero en llegar. Así que Saga habla de una vez.

Saga no daba más por los múltiples cuestionamientos hechos por su hermano, bastante tenía consigo mismo cuestionándose a cada momento si había hecho lo correcto, para que ahora vengan a interrogarlo.

Incapaz de contenerse Saga explota de frustración.

—¡Termine con Mu!, por eso él no está aquí, y no volverá, así que déjame vivir en paz, que yo estoy perfectamente bien.

Kanon estupefacto abrió grandemente los ojos por la respuesta de Saga, incrédulo por la noticia tomó una silla que se encontraba junto a la mesa de la cocina y se sentó tratando de asimilar aquella situación.

—¿Por qué terminaste con Mu?, ustedes se veían tan enamorados, ¿es qué acaso pasó algo?

—Kanon —siseó con un creciente enojo—. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema, así... que ¡No te metas!

—¡No es que me quiera meter en tus asuntos! —espetó Kanon fuertemente—. Es solo que me preocupas—pronunció aquella última frase con más delicadeza, intentando que su hermano comprenda la inquietud que provoca en él verlo tan desamparado.

Viendo la reacción de su hermano, Saga suavizó sus facciones e intentando serenarse.

—Kanon, por ahora no quiero hablar de ello sí, yo mismo me siento mal y... necesito tiempo para aclarar mi mente, por lo que hasta entonces te voy a pedir que me soportes.

Con una mueca Kanon demuestra que no está de acuerdo con la decisión de Saga, pero es su vida y no puede intervenir mucho más, así que lo deja pasar, esperando que su hermano sepa bien lo que hace.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la habitación después de la escena protagonizada por los dos gemelos, el desayuno se vivió en un tenso ambiente, con el gemelo mayor cuestionándose por sus acciones y con Kanon preocupado por su única familia.

Saga fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa, con paso silencioso se retiró de la cocina para encerrarse en su habitación.

Kanon solo se quedó viendo el pórtico de la cocina con la mirada perdida, pensando en su hermano y que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Shion preocupado por cómo se fue su alumno por la mañana, fue a visitarlo por la tarde para saber de su estado de ánimo, más al llegar al templo de Aries lo encontró desierto. No había presencia de nadie al interior ni a los alrededores, aquello no daba buena espina al patriarca, casi anticipando cuales fueron las acciones de Mu.

Con paso presuroso Shion se abrió camino por el templo de Aries, inspeccionando rápidamente con la vista los alrededores, pero no había signo de que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar. Se dirigió a la habitación de su pupilo, todo estaba en orden. Aquello no dejó satisfecho al ariano mayor, así que siguiendo sus instintos fue hasta al armario, se percató de que faltaban varias pertenencias, especialmente ropa. Al parecer Mu ya se había ido del Santuario, eso le sorprendió a pesar de que este ya le había pedido permiso para marcharse, sin embargo nunca creyó que este se iría tan rápido y sin avisarle a nadie hacia donde partiría. Aquello le acongojo el corazón, él consideraba a Mu como su hijo y el no saber dónde se encontraba lo llenaba de angustia, sin embargo entendía sus motivos, y no le quedaba nada más que aguardar, a que en algún momento Mu decidiera regresar.

Con un suspiro de preocupación se retiró de los aposentos de su discípulo para encaminarse hacia el recinto principal, debería comunicar la partida Mu a su diosa y los demás caballeros dorados. Pensamiento que le sacó una mueca, pues lo acribillarían de preguntas y tal vez habría más de una reacción exagerada. Sin contar como lo tomaría cierto gemelo.

Ya en el templo principal el patriarca se dispuso a llamar a todos sus guerreros dorados por Cosmos; su diosa ya había sido debidamente informada y acepto la decisión de Mu, si bien no lo había tomado muy bien, ya que el carnero era uno de sus cuidadores más cercanos.

Una vez estuvieron todos reunidos, el patriarca procedió a hablar.

—De seguro se preguntarán el por qué los reuní a todos, y también se habrán percatado de la ausencia de uno de sus compañeros. Bueno hay una razón para ambos cuestionamientos. —se levantó del trono en donde estaba sentado—. Mu ha decido marcharse del Santuario por algún tiempo, y antes de que me bombardeen con preguntas, les voy a decir que Mu tuvo sus motivos para irse, los cuales no pienso compartir con ustedes, y tampoco sé cuándo volverá.

—Pero patriarca ¿por qué no quiere decirnos la razón por la que se fue Mu?, además por lo que recuerdo él estaba bien hasta hace unos días, ¿Qué pudo haberle sucedido para que decidiera irse así de repente? —acotó bastante preocupado Milo.

—Ya les he dicho los motivos no pienso compartirlo con ustedes, es algo personal de mí alumno y pienso respetar su decisión de guardarse sus razones.

—Patriarca Mu es nuestro amigo, queremos saber que le paso para que nos dejara de la noche a la mañana, y más sin avisarnos —refutó Aioria.

Shion ya se veía venir aquello, por lo que antes de que se saliera de control la discusión los mando a callar.

—Guarden silencio Leo y Escorpio, ya les comunique que fue decisión de Mu irse, y como tal debemos respetarle. Si no tienen nada más que agregar pueden retirarse todos.

Casi todos los caballeros de mala gana obedecieron al patriarca y volvieron a sus templos. Todos a excepción de un gemelo que se veía bastante contrariado. El cual espero a que el salón patriarcal se vaciara para hablar con su ilustrísima.

Shion notando el perturbado cosmos del gemelo procedió a hablarle.

—¿Sucede algo guardián de géminis?, todos se han marchado ya.

Saga le dirigió una mirada llena de congoja al patriarca.

—Lo sé patriarca Shion, es que...

Shion observó penetrantemente al gemelo, pues no podía evitar pensar de que finalmente la causa por la cual su pequeño se marchó se hallaba allí parado junto a él.

—¿Deseas preguntar algo?, porque si no es así debo pedirte que te retires Saga.

—Mu se fue por mi culpa cierto —soltó repentinamente el gemelo.

Shion puso un gesto muy serio antes de contestar.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso géminis?

—Yo lo hice sufrir, aunque no fue mi intención lo hice sufrir —espetó con un tono de dolor Saga.

Shion vio con resignación al geminiano, pues si bien sentía lo de Mu, también podía ver que el gemelo estaba sufriendo.

—Saga no sé bien cuales fueron tus razones para terminar con Mu, solo puedo decirte que estaba muy dolido y perdido, por eso decidió irse, no lo hizo solo por ti, sino por el también. Un tiempo lejos podría ayudarlo a aclarar la mente y tal vez a superarte.

El caballero de géminis sintió una puntada en el corazón, ‹‹superarlo›› había dicho, si bien se había planteado que alejarse de Mu le ayudaría a recobrar parte de su identidad, nunca tomó en cuenta que este pudiera olvidarlo, aquello lo espantaba profundamente. Perderlo definitivamente, su corazón no lo consideraba una opción razonable.

Con pesadumbre Saga volvió a dirigirse a Shion.

—Patriarca ¿hacia dónde fue Mu?

Ante la pregunta Shion apretó fuertemente la quijada, el no saber dónde estaba su pequeño le causaba pesar.

—No lo sé Saga, él se fue repentinamente sin avisarle a nadie. Y tampoco sé cuándo volverá, o si lo hará algún día.

La sangre del tercer custodio se heló al instante, ¿acaso no volvería a ver Mu nunca? Su mente negaba fuertemente este hecho, no podía dejar las cosas nada más así, después de todo, aquello sucedió mayormente por su causa.

Su voz titubeante demarcaba su desesperación.

—Usted debe al menos tener una pista de donde debe estar, algo…, lo que sea… —Saga bajó la mirada la cual comenzaba a inundarse de lágrimas—. Por favor...

—No Saga, no tengo la menor idea, y aunque lo supiera no podría decirte nada, pues debo respetar los deseos de mi pupilo de mantenerse alejado — la voz de Shion fue cortante, no estaba dispuesto a seguir con un tema que le tocaba directamente en el corazón.

—Pero...

—No sigas intentando géminis, ahora voy a pedirte que te retires que son muchos los deberes que tengo por realizar

Con estas últimas palabras Shion salió del salón, dejando en él a un desolado caballero, quien se arrepentía profundamente de sus acciones, que lo dejaron sin la persona que ama y con un corazón destrozado.


	4. Festival y un beso en la oscuridad

Capítulo 4:Festival y un beso en la oscuridad

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Lamento la demora en actualizar, mis vacaciones recién comenzaron, y... ¡estoy feliz por eso! , en serio la universidad me tenía completamente absorbida, pero ahora actualizare mucho más pronto, por que al fin tengo más tiempo.**

**Solo espero que esta vez no sea la inspiración la que se vaya, por que aunque tengo la trama escrita a veces el como desarrollar las ideas no me sale.**

**En fin gracias a todas las personas que comentan, siempre leo todos los comentarios y son ellos muchas veces los que animan a seguir escribiendo las historias**

**E****spero disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

En solo un día toda su vida había cambiado, se hallaba en un lugar prácticamente desconocido sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse, sin embargo una nueva motivación se había plasmado en el corazón del guardián de Aries. Viviría y disfrutaría cada día, y tal vez solo tal vez, algún día podría volver a amar. Pero hasta entonces intentaría vivir su vida lo mejor posible.

Ya era cercano a las diez de la mañana, y Mu comenzaba a sentir la fatiga y el hambre, dado que había salido con prisa de su templo a apenas despuntar el Sol, no se había permitido probar ni un solo bocado, y el haber caminado alrededor del paseo de San Nicolás sin tomarse un descanso no lo ayudaba demasiado. Con el sonido de su estomago resonando en sus oídos Mu se dedico a buscar un sitio donde poder descansar y de paso poder comer algo también, tarea que en sí no era demasiado sencilla, debido al exceso de personas que visitaban la ciudad y específicamente en esa zona, las veredas estaban abarrotadas, los niños iban y venían, y eso que aún no era mediodía. En las calles se presentaban diferentes números artísticos, destacando las obras infantiles a esa hora de la mañana. Aquellos niños le recordaban mucho a Kiki, tan hiperactivo como ellos, de seguro lo pasaría muy bien en lugar como ese, una breve nostalgia se apodero de Mu, extrañaría a Kiki enormemente, pero este sabía que estaría bien con los caballeros de bronce y Athena; con los recuerdos en mente Mu se paro frente a un local que le llamo la atención, parecía un lugar agradable y con un ambiente apacible. La fachada de madera rojiza discordaba con el ambiente urbano de los demás locales, pero a la vez le daba un toque más cándido y familiar, el letrero de la entrada colocaba como nombre _Nikólaos Vasiliás_ (Nicolás el rey).

—Este parece un buen lugar —murmuro Mu a sí mismo, mientras entraba al local.

Y no estaba equivocado, si la fachada de por si era capaz de atraer la atención de los visitantes, su interior daba la sensación de tranquilidad, el lugar estaba revestido con madera de tonalidad clara, luces tenues envolvían el lugar, dando el aspecto de un sitio intimo y de calma donde poder quedarse y disfrutar de una amena conversación, eso sin contar el dulce aroma a tarta recién horneada a esa hora de la mañana y el café recién preparado. Mu aspiro con mucho agrado el olor a café, aquella bebida de oscuro color y embriagante aroma era una de sus adicciones más grandes, aunque también era una de las muchas cosas que compartía con Saga por las mañanas. Mu hizo una leve mueca ante ese recuerdo. El ariano amaba el café tanto como amaba a Saga, por lo que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo solo porque ya no estaba con el gemelo.

Mu fue hacia una mesa vacía que se hallaba cerca a una ventana y se sentó, rápidamente una muchacha de cabellos castaños vestida con un uniforme de mesera fue donde él estaba para tomar su orden.

—¿Qué puedo servirle señor? —pregunto la muchacha con amabilidad al ariano.

Este en un acto de cortesía innata le sonrió con amabilidad, acción que hizo que la joven se sonrojara inmediatamente, y agachara levemente su cabeza para que Mu no notara el rubor en sus mejillas, Mu quedo un poco extrañado por la acción de la joven, pensando que de alguna manera pudo haberla incomodado, por lo que pediría rápidamente algo para comer y así la pobre muchacha pudiese retirarse. Mu siempre ha llamado la atención de muchos por su extraña belleza, sin embargo, el en su ingenuidad muchas veces no se percata de lo que provoca en los demás.

—Me gustaría un café negro y un trozo de tarta de frambuesas por favor.

La muchacha asintió y se retiro.

La mente de Mu momentáneamente volvía a tener paz, estando en aquel lugar alejado del santuario y de todo lo que significaba permanecer allí, se sentía más libre y capaz de afrontar todo lo que estaba viviendo, si bien no quería darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto de Saga, sabía que no podía dejarlo estar demasiado tiempo en su cabeza, sino este podría terminar consumiéndolo por completo. Debía olvidar, o cuando mucho hacerse la idea de que nada volvería a ser igual y superarlo. No podía permitirse vacilar, aunque su corazón doliese y su alma clamase por la presencia del gemelo.

**_‹‹Te sigo queriendo, pero no es suficiente_**_››_, _Saga tenía razón_, pensaba en su interior el ariano; a veces el quererse no es suficiente, y aquello es algo que debería aprender a punta de esfuerzo, al momento que fuera capaz de entender aquello se libraría del dolor y las sobras que nublaban su corazón y le robaban las fuerzas para continuar.

—Aquí esta su orden señor —menciono la muchacha que le hubo tomado la orden a Mu.

Este volteo a observarla al verse sacado de sus reflexiones tan repentinamente, se percato de que su desayuno ya había llegado, entre tantos pensamientos se había olvidado de que tenía que comer.

—Gracias —dijo a la vez que le ofrecía una sonrisa, la mesera solo asintió rápidamente y se retiro, Mu solo movió su cabeza, y se dispuso a desayunar. Con lentitud tomo el café entre sus manos para llevarlo cerca de su rostro y poder percibir el fuerte olor a grano molido que expedía aquella oscura sustancia. Mu disfrutaba mucho del aroma del café recién molido, aquel olor lograba calmarlo y sacarle una sonrisa, con mucho gozo se llevo la taza hacia sus labios, el sabor amargo de la bebida invadió su paladar, provocando que un leve gemido de placer saliera de sus labios mientras lo bebía.

_Un regalo de los dioses,_ es lo que pensaba Mu en su fuero interno. Momentáneamente dejo su bebida sobre la mesa, solo para tomar un pedazo de la tarta de frambuesa que le habían traído, el sabor dulce de aquel postre y el amargo del café se complementaban a la perfección, con mucho deleite Mu se dedico a saborear su desayuno.

Una vez terminado su comida, salió del local, se dedicaría a recorrer el lugar con mayor atención. Aunque primero debería hallar un sitio donde poder dormir. Lentamente se encamino hacia la zona alta de la ciudad en donde se hallaba el área residencial. Cuando ya hubo pasado cerca de una hora pudo encontrar un hostal donde quedarse, el sitio era sencillo, pero bien cuidado, la casona era antigua, de dos pisos y de color blanco. Mu se dispuso a tocar el timbre que estaba a un costado de la puerta de roble que adornaba la entrada. Una señora de edad salió a atenderlo.

—Buenos días, necesito un lugar donde quedarme —hablo Mu a la señora que lo recibió.

—Buenos días joven, aún me quedan unas pocas habitaciones, aunque estas no son muy grandes, y son bastantes sencillas, dado que es la época del carnaval todos los otros sitio están ya ocupados, así que...

—No se preocupe con eso me basta, no necesito demasiado, solo un lugar para poder dormir —contesto Mu con amabilidad a la señora.

Esta asintió al ariano.

—Sígame lo guiare a su habitación señor...

—Mu, mi nombre es Mu.

—Señor Mu, mi nombre es Adelaide, espero su estadía sea placentera, disfrute de nuestra ciudad y del carnaval. El hostal está abierto durante las veinticuatro horas del día, por lo que no tendrá problemas de disfrutar de las actividades nocturnas, en especial del desfile de mascaras preparado por las diferentes instituciones competidoras de la ciudad y de la bourboulia, que de seguro le gustara mucho.

La señora se volteo hacia y con una amable expresión le presento el cuarto a Mu, a pesar de que este era pequeño y sencillo, tenía un aspecto acogedor, en la habitación había una cama lo suficiente grande para que una sola persona durmiera cómodamente, un velador a la altura de la cabecera de la cama, sobre ella una lámpara de noche, una ventana se alzaba sobre el velador que era adornada por cortinas de corte simple y de color damasco, color que contrastaba muy bien con el marfil de las paredes de madera, más al fondo un pequeño armario donde el inquilino pudiera guardar sus pertenencias, Mu quedo encantando con el lugar, después de todo el no era alguien que necesitara grandes lujos, al contrario, solía preferir lo más simple y natural.

Una vez termino de inspeccionar el cuarto Mu se volvió hacia la señora y le agradeció, esta inmediatamente se retiro dejando una vez más solo al ariano.

Con parsimonia Mu desempaco las pocas pertenencias que llevaba en la mochila, solo era algo de ropa, uno que otro libro y algo de dinero. Al terminar de guardar las pocas cosas en el armario de la habitación salió del hostal cargando consigo solo el dinero, bajaría nuevamente hacia la costa para seguir disfrutando de las diferentes actividades del carnaval.

De esa manera paso el día, recorriendo el lugar y asistiendo a las diferentes actividades artísticas que inundaban a la ciudad, Mu ocupo todo su tiempo disfrutando de las festividades, presenció una de las muchas representaciones dramáticas en el teatro Apollon, vio a las personas mientras bailaban a mitad de la calle, a payasos que intentaban hacer reír a las personas, a niños que participan de desfiles e incluso fue concursante de una competencia de poesía en donde gano el primer lugar.

La luz del día comenzó a decaer, y el Sol fue escondiéndose en el horizonte, el cielo se tiño de colores anaranjados y purpuras para finalmente dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche, al momento en el que el Sol termino de ocultarse, una gama de luces coloridas que oscilaban entre rojos, verdes y azules se encendieron, la fiesta nocturna comenzaba, y la música aumento su ritmo. Mu después de un día recorriendo la ciudad se encontraba de vuelta en el paseo San Nicolás, las personas se arremolinaban por las calles, y bailaban al compás de la música; en un escenario móvil a mitad del espectáculo un hombre vestido con traje empezó a hablar.

—Bienvenidos todos está tarde de carnaval, espero se diviertan. Daremos paso a nuestro tema de la Bourboulia de hoy que es "Cuentos de hadas y fantasías". Nuestras queridas enmascaradas nos deleitaran con hermosos trajes y bailes —exclamó el presentador con voz dramática. —Disfruten porque está tarde todo es válido.

Seguidamente de estás palabras, muchas mujeres vestidas como princesas, hadas, elfos y diversos seres mágicos y de fantasías aparecieron, todas ellas venían enmascaradas, era su momento en el festival. Bailarían cuanto pudieran y escogerían como compañero a quien quisieran manteniendo siempre a resguardo su identidad.

Mu veía extasiado el espectáculo, el ambiente se había transformado, parecía que se hubiesen transportado a un verdadero cuento de hadas; las luces, la música y las bellas jóvenes ataviadas con aquellos singulares disfraces daban un ambiente de fantasía digno de admiración.

De sopetón Mu fue arrastrado a mitad de la pista por una jovencita de cabello largo y de color castaño, lo llevaba trenzado hacia un lado y adornado con flores de color azul, portaba un vestido de tela brillante de tonalidad zafiro, con una falda larga y acampanada, a la altura de la cintura el traje estaba compuesta de un cinto de color dorado que daba un toque de elegancia a la prenda. Su rostro blanquecino estaba cubierto de un antifaz de igual color dorado con líneas rojas bordeando todo el antifaz, sin embargo lo que más le sorprendió a Mu, no fue la indumentaria de la muchacha, sino más bien los vivaces ojos azules que se escondían detrás del antifaz, tan alegres y felices, expresaban todo lo que él había perdido. Mu se dejo llevar por el baile, y por el firme agarre de la joven sobre él, una sonrisa sincera se plasmo en el rostro de Mu, sonrisa a la cual la joven respondió de la misma manera. Entre risas y músicas, Mu y la joven pasaron la tarde, por alguna razón la muchacha no lo había soltado en todo lo que había durado la Bourboulia, y a Mu eso no le había importado, se sentía alegre y quería mantenerse así.

Repentinamente todas las luces fueron apagadas y la música se detuvo, Mu que tenía a la joven tomada desde la cintura ceso de bailar, veía la oscuridad con desconcierto y luego observo a la muchacha, este volvía a sonreírle, pero esta vez lo hacía de manera misteriosa.

—Buenas noches damas y caballeros, espero estén disfrutando su velada, ha llegado la hora de la acción sorpresa, como todas las noches escogemos al azar una acción que deberán realizar todos aquellos que se hallen en la pista bailando con nuestras enmascaradas —menciona de nueva cuenta el presentador que volvió a aparecer en el escenario iluminado.

Mu observo a la muchacha quien ahora se hallaba a su lado a la espera de las próximas palabras del presentador.

—Mantengan la calma mis bellas damiselas, se que muchas de ustedes han esperado con ansias esta parte de la velada, por lo que procederemos a revelar cuál es la acción de este día —el presentador se aboco en abrir un sobre. —Y bien, como todas mis bellas damiselas esperaban, la acción del día de hoy es: un beso de ensueño a la luz de las estrellas. Por lo que mis damas enmascaradas deberán tomar a sus parejas y cumplir con la acción del día.

Las luces volvieron a apagarse y las sombras volvieron, antes de que Mu pudiese adaptarse por completo a la oscuridad y que terminara de procesar lo dicho por el presentador del evento, sintió unos tersos y cálidos labios sobre los suyos, no fueron más de tres segundos los que duro el contacto, pero el ariano se sorprendió y no fue capaz de moverse, las luces se encendieron y revelaron la identidad de quien lo había besado, frente a él estaba la joven de cabellos castaños y vestido azul observándolo con ojos dulces y una sonrisa picara en el rostro. Mu se sonrojo al instante, aquella acción hizo que la muchacha se carcajeara, consideraba adorable la actitud del ariano.

—Eres toda una lindura querido —le hablo la muchacha con voz dulce.

Mu no sabía dónde meterse, estaba completamente sonrojado y avergonzado.

—No te avergüences querido, eres muy apuesto, de seguro tienes a muchas chicas detrás de ti —le susurro la joven muy cerca del oído a Mu. El ariano se estremeció.

—Yo...no suelo...

—Solo déjate llevar, el carnaval es para disfrutar dejando los miedos y el pudor atrás —acto seguido la muchacha volvió a tomarlo de las manos para seguir bailando.

Mu aún seguía levemente avergonzado, pero decidió que seguiría bailando con aquella muchacha, que a pesar de ser tan atrevida le había agradado.

—Señorita me gustaría saber su nombre si es posible, yo me llamó Mu —pregunto Mu en un tono relativamente bajo mientras continuaban bailando.

La muchacha le volvió a sonreír antes de contestar.

—Se supone que no debería decirte quien soy, pero por ser alguien tan adorable haré una excepción contigo —acotó de forma coqueta. —Me llamo Siena, no lo olvides, porque no pienso dejar que te escapes tan fácil de mí ahora que se tu nombre.

Mu la miró sorprendido por su arroje, pero no hizo nada, solo le sonrió. Presentía que debería acostumbrarse a la actitud tan desinhibida de la muchacha, pues al parecer permanecerían juntos más tiempo del que quizás imaginaba.

Continuaron bailando hasta que él presentador anuncio el final de la Bourboulia. Todas las damas enmascaradas se retiraron de lugar para dar paso al desfile nocturno que se realizaba cada noche.

Siena a pesar de que sus compañeras se retiraron permaneció al lado de Mu cuando todo termino.

—Bien lindura, ahora que todo acabo, podremos conocernos como se debe —le habló Siena de forma picara a Mu mientras se retiraba el antifaz de los ojos.

Mu tomo una actitud un tanto atrevida y rara para él, una que nunca había tenido, se sentía contagiado por la efusividad de la muchacha.

—Como guste mi bella damisela —pronunció el caballero de Aries a la vez que besaba el dorso de la mano de Siena.

—Ummm, por lo que veo aquí tenemos a todo un caballero, cuando quieras puedo ser tu damisela en peligro —rebatió la castaña guiñándole un ojo.

Mu rio volvió a reír por infinitésima vez en el día, aquella muchacha era muy ocurrente al parecer de Mu, su carácter afable le sacaba sonrisas muy fácilmente. Le agradaría poder conocer mejor a alguien como ella.

—¿A la bella damisela le gustaría quedarse a ver el desfile o preferiría algún otro panorama?

—El desfile por ahora está bien, amable caballero, claro que le pediré me escolte hasta que la actividad se acabe, después de todo, una hermosa joven como yo no puede andar sola por las calles a esta hora ¿verdad? —menciono la chica en tono de broma.

—Jamás me atrevería a cometer una falta como la de dejar a una bella dama sola a mitad de la noche, como buen caballero cumpliré mi deber de escoltarla por lo que queda del desfile —proclamó el carnero con cierto aire dramático.

Ambos rompieron en carcajadas, apenas y se conocían, sin embargo parecían amigos de toda la vida. Aún entre risas y bromas ambos jóvenes se encaminaron hacía un lugar adecuado para poder presenciar el desfile con mayor comodidad.


	5. Buscando a una oveja descarriada

Capítulo 5: Buscando a una oveja descarriada

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Hola de nuevo, estoy de vuelta con un capítulo nuevo de esta historia después de mucho tiempo, espero lo disfruten.**

**Mil disculpas por la demora.**

* * *

―No podemos dejar las cosas como están ―Milo estaba demasiado preocupado por Mu, no se tragaba fácilmente aquello de que se hubiese marchado sin avisarle a nadie, algo debió de haberle sucedido, algo lo bastante grave para hacer huir al carnero, al menos eso era lo que creía el escorpión; por lo que labor era averiguar que fue.

―Sí, pero ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?, no sabemos porque se fue, ni siquiera tenemos idea de donde está, el patriarca se negara a darnos cualquier tipo de información ―cuestionó Aioria apesadumbrado.

Dando vueltas por la sala del templo de Escorpio Milo pensaba frenéticamente en que podían hacer.

―Eh, Milo ¿podrías parar de dar vueltas por favor?, estás mareándome ―Aioria estaba colocándose nervioso por el andar del escorpión.

―Tenemos la obligación averiguar que le sucedió al borrego, es nuestro amigo ―Milo aumento su andar colocando aún más nervioso a Aioria―. Si llego a marcharse sin decirle a nadie tuvo que pasar algo realmente malo, Mu no es de las personas que escapan y ya.

Las frenéticas palabras de Milo y sus hiperactivos pasos estaban perturbando fuertemente al castaño; cuando el escorpión se colocaba en aquel estado, podía temerse lo peor; las ideas alocadas que maquinaba eran de lo más absurdas y descabelladas, ideas en las que por alguna razón siempre se veía involucrado.

_Solo espero que no se le ocurra alguna estupidez que nos cueste el cuello... una vez más, _pensó Aioria afligido.

―Primero necesitamos información, y el único que la tiene es Shion ―Milo continuo sus divagaciones sin reparar en Aioria―. Necesitamos tomarlo desprevenido, mientras duerme es la mejor opción; ocultos por la oscuridad de la noche, entramos a su habitación, lo atamos, amordazamos, y luego…le obligamos a que nos diga todo lo que sabe.

Aioria sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espalda, el temor comenzó a invadirlo cuando escucho el maquiavélico plan que su amigo estaba formando.

―Milo no crees que estas siendo un poco extremista ―mencionó Aioria cautelosamente.

―Por supuesto que no, debemos saber que sucedió a toda costa ―la convicción con la que el octavo custodio hablaba asusto aún más al leonino; **secuestrar al patriarca**, es la idea más idiota que Milo ha tenido, sin embargo aunque él se esforzará en detenerlo no conseguiría nada, Milo es demasiado cabezota cuando tenía una idea, nadie podía hacer nada, excepto…

―Si intentas alguna estupidez bicho se lo diré a Camus ―la amenaza era clara, Aioria debía recurrir a lo que sea para evitar que Milo hiciera de las suyas.

―¡Gato, eso no es justo! ―refunfuñó Milo molesto.

―¡Milo lo que estás planeando es **estúpido**!, no ves que nos puede costar la cabeza.

―Pero gato, no tenemos otra opción, debemos hacerlo por Mu, no entiendo por qué te opones, se supone que tú también eressu amigo ¿cierto?

Aioria se palmeo el rostro, su lógica era absurda, el leonino aún se preguntaba como venían a la mente del escorpión tan ridículas ideas, y es más no sabe cómo es que **siempre **se veinvolucrado, y logra sobrevivir en el proceso. "Las grandiosas ideas de Milo", nótese el sarcasmo siempre lo conducían a situaciones demasiado peligrosas.

El quinto custodio estaba entrando en desesperación.

―¡Secuestrar al patriarca es lo más demente que se te pudo haber ocurrido Milo! ―el grito de Aioria resonó por toda la sala.

―¿Quién quiere secuestrar al patriarca? ―preguntó alguien en tono gélido.

Milo trago grueso al reconocer la voz.

―¡Eh, hola Camus! ¿A qué hora llegaste? ―Milo hablo más agudamente de lo normal, su tono demostraba su serio nerviosismo.

―Acaso importa ―contesto el acuariano mientras veía a Milo penetrantemente.

Aioria quien se encontraba de espaldas al caballero de Acuario comenzó a hacerle gestos a Milo a la vez que sonreía burlonamente. El escorpión pudo interpretar claramente las intenciones y palabras de Aioria, «escucho todo y ahora **tu **estas en problemas», aquello no lo puso de muy buen humor. Aunque más era el miedo que sentía por Camus.

El aguador era alguien sumamente severo en cuanto a las ocurrencias de Milo, este último estaba aterrado, ya que conocía de primera mano el mal carácter que tenía su mejor amigo en cuanto a "sus ideas".

―¿Y bien Milo, quién quiere secuestrar al patriarca? ―el rictus de seriedad en el rostro de Camus no ayudaba a tranquilizar al escorpión. Milo empezó a balbucear nerviosa y atropelladamente. Sus palabras fueron ininteligibles.

―Milo no balbuces ―espetó molesto el francés frunciendo el ceño―. Habla más lento y controla tus palabras.

Aioria veía con fascinación las diferentes expresiones que adornaban el rostro del escorpión, producto del interrogatorio de Camus; desde el nerviosismo, el temor y la vergüenza. El leonino realmente estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo con todo el espectáculo.

―Milo estoy esperando, y mi paciencia se está acabando ―exigió Camus fríamente.

Milo dio un suspiro de resignación, sabía bien que no podía esconderle nada a Camus, este siempre lo descubría en todas sus mentiras y planes que urdía.

―Queríamos encontrar a Mu.

―¿Y dónde entra el secuestro del patriarca en todo esto? ―interrogó suspicaz el aguador.

Colocando cara de niño pequeño y mordiéndose el labio Milo contesto con voz baja.

―Es que…es que él es el único que puede saber algo de Mu, y seguramente no querría decirnos nada, por lo que habría que obligarlo, en tal caso tendríamos que atarlo para que no se mueva y…

Camus sentía como una venita latía en su frente; Milo cada día salía con una mayor estupidez bajo el criterio del acuariano, sin poder soportar más su paciencia se agotó.

―¡Milo…! ¡Eres un idiota! ―Camus estaba hirviendo de molestia.

Aioria abrió grande los ojos, sorprendido; nunca había visto a Camus salirse de control; sin embargo estamos hablando de Milo, el caos del Santuario.

Milo se encogió por el fuerte grito, y refunfuñando coloco cara de niño regañado. El acuariano intento tranquilizarse, tarea nada sencilla cuando se trataba de lidiar con su mejor amigo, tomando el puente de la nariz con los dedos agacho levemente la cabeza y respiro profundamente. Conto hasta diez y llamo a su pérdida paciencia.

―Milo…secuestrar al patriarca para intentar averiguar que sucedió con Mu es una estupidez muy grande ―Milo lo miro indignado, sin embargo este hizo caso omiso del gesto y continuo hablando―. ¿Es que acaso no se te ocurrió preguntarle a Saga?, recuerda que él y Mu están juntos.

Milo miro a Camus y considero sus palabras, interiormente era consciente de que este tenía razón, aunque… no le gustara admitirlo.

El escorpión para no exponer su momentánea falta de criterio y darle la razón abiertamente al acuariano decidió hablar en forma de broma y fastidiar a Camus.

―¡Tienes razón cubo como no se me ocurrió antes!

Camus se sintió profundamente ofendido por el apelativo proferido por el escorpión, tanto que estuvo a punto de congelarlo. Bien sabía Milo que el acuariano consideraba un grave insulto cualquier sobrenombre que hiciera referencia hacia su supuesta falta de sentimientos y emociones.

El aguador estaba preparando su ataque cuando fue interrumpido por Aioria quien trataba de salvar al octavo custodio.

―Ves Milo te dije que tu idea era descabellada ―acotó Aioria interponiéndose entre Acuario y Escorpio.

Milo abanicó su mano restándole importancia a las palabras del león dorado. Aioria quería darse contra una columna, se preguntaba cómo era posible que fuera amigo de alguien tan descuidado e imprudente.

—Camus ¿Cómo lo soportas? —preguntó el leonino dramáticamente al aguador. Este último comprendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería.

—Años y años de práctica Aioria —contesto Camus de manera resignada.

—¡Oigan! Todavía estoy aquí —reclamó Milo fastidiado.

—Como sea —la mirada fría de Camus dio por finalizada cualquier protesta que Milo pudiese tener—. No estoy aquí para discutir con el descerebrado de este bicho, vine porque también estoy preocupado por Mu.

El aludido alzo una ceja incrédulo, pero no dijo nada, pues no quería ganarse otro regaño. Sin embargo como siempre Camus intuyo los pensamientos del escorpión.

—Milo... —siseó por lo bajo a modo de advertencia.

—¡Yo no he dicho nada! —Refuto apremiante el escorpión—. Siempre me acusas de cosas que no he hecho ni dicho.

—Todas ellas las has planeado o pensado —reclamó Camus mirándolo fijamente.

—Ashh, no sé cómo demonio siempre te las arreglas para enterarte de todo antes de que siquiera las haga, arruinas toda mi diversión.

Camus negó con la cabeza, estaba cansándose de las quejas infantiles de su amigo.

—Mejor concentrémonos en encontrar a Saga —proclamó lo suficientemente fuerte para que sea escuchado por sus dos acompañantes, y en especial para que Milo pusiera atención.

El escorpión quien aún quería fastidiar un poco más a Camus decidió hacerse el desentendido.

—¿Y por qué Saga? —cuestionó Milo en falso tono de duda.

—Camus apretó su quijada como signo de molestia, sabía que de nuevo Milo intentaba sacarlo de quicio, pero...

—¡Milo acabo de decírtelo!

Aioria los veía discutir riéndose internamente, definitivamente aquellos dos eran el uno para el otro, aunque lo negaran.

—Camus dime...

—Milo...

—¡Camus!

—¡Milo! —la cara del acuariano estaba coloreada por la molestia

Aioria volvió a interponerse antes de que volviesen a pelearse. El bicho viendo a Aioria como un posible escudo asomo su cabeza por sobre el hombro del leonino e infantilmente le saco la lengua a Camus, el acuariano lo miro con enojo contenido.

Aioria suspiro y trato de conciliar la situación.

—Creo que debemos centrarnos en Mu ¿no les parece? —acotó Aioria viéndolo a los dos. Recibió como única respuesta un bufido por parte de ambos. Resignado el león continuó hablando—. Ya que Saga es pareja de Mu deberíamos hablar con él. —Aioria veía solo a Milo esta vez, este asintió a modo de entendimiento.

—A lo mejor el gemelo bipolar le hizo algo a Mu —pronunció de la nada Milo.

Tanto Aioria como Camus se quedaron viendo al escorpión, cabía la posibilidad que Milo estuviera en lo cierto, aunque fuera solo un comentario tirado al azar.

—No creo... —mencionó dudosamente Aioria—. Ambos estaban muy enamorados, y aunque Saga sea... Saga nunca dañaría a Mu, al menos eso creo.

—Apoyo a Aioria, Saga quiere demasiado a Mu como para dañarlo de cualquier forma, seguramente ha de ser otra la razón.

Milo resopló, conocía bien al carnero para saber que él era alguien prácticamente imperturbable, y que lo único que podría afectarlo verdaderamente es que algo sucediera con las personas más queridas para él, no podía ser el practicara pues se veía bien, si fuera su aprendiz ya lo hubieran sabido por boca de los caballeros de bronce, para Milo solo quedaba un candidato posible y ese era Saga de Géminis, si bien no tenía conflictos con el tercer custodio, si le poseía aún algo de recelo, recelo que nació en el momento en el que el gemelo mayor comenzó su relación con Mu. Aquel día Milo se encargo de darle una dura advertencia a Saga acerca de cómo tratar al borrego, que por supuesto incluía a Antares de por medio.

—Más le vale a esa copia mal hecha no haberle hecho nada a Mu, porque si no... —amenazó severamente a la vez que empuñaba su aguja escarlata.

—Milo compórtate —le llamó Camus.

—Si como digas —Milo tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala. Acto que fue copiado por Aioria.

La mirada helada de Camus no se hizo esperar, este odiaba con todas sus fuerzas ser ignorado, especialmente por alguien llamado Milo.

—Un día de estos Milo...

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunto indiferente el escorpión a sabiendas que eso solo molestaría más a Camus, sin embargo el aburrimiento lo invadía, y uno de sus mayores placeres siempre ha sido sacar de sus cabales al frío caballero de los hielos.

—No te cansas verdad bicho —cuestiono Aioria nerviosamente, temiendo que una nueva disputa naciera.

Milo una vez más hizo un gesto restándole importancia a lo expresado por el león, lo que causo tener a un Aioria resignado y a un galo bastante furibundo. Definitivamente algunas cosas jamás cambiarán.

* * *

La mente de Saga era un completo caos, sus acciones precipitadas y egoístas habían hecho sufrir a la persona que más amaba y había jurado proteger. Su propia dualidad estaba consumiéndolo, no sabía cómo debía obrar, su corazón le decía a gritos que había cometido un gravísimo error alejándose de Mu, sin embargo su mente mucho más fría y caprichosa le reclamaba que era lo correcto, que finalmente su persona también era importante, y que de ninguna manera debemos sacrificarnos a nosotros mismos y a nuestra identidad para complacer a otros. Definitivamente sentimientos encontrados discurrían al interior del guardián de géminis, y sabía bien que debería tomar una decisión, una decisión que podría terminar quebrándolo definitivamente. ¿Qué hacer?, es la duda que lo condenaba.

Saga de Géminis, un altivo y poderoso caballero, había quedado reducido a una sombra sin vida. El dolor carcome el alma hasta del más fuerte guerrero.

Con sigilo paso por Piscis, Acuario y Capricornio sin ser notado; más su tarea se vio facilitada al ser Afrodita el único de los tres presente en su templo, y que para suerte de Saga estaba entretenido en su jardín de rosas venenosas. Pero las cosas fueron algo diferente en Sagitario, Aioros inmediatamente denoto la presencia del tercer custodio, y percibió la perturbación en su cosmos.

—Saga —Aioros intento llamar a géminis, más no obtuvo respuesta, el gemelo pasaba como autómata y con la mirada gacha por el templo del centauro. Aioros se preocupo aún más, Saga era uno de sus amigos más cercanos y verlo en ese estado le dolía, y el no poder hacer nada por él..., simplemente no podía dejarlo así.

Shura quien también se hallaba en Sagitario veía la escena estoicamente sin querer entrometerse, pues no era su asunto, aunque interiormente sintiera cierta curiosidad por la actitud del gemelo mayor.

Con brusquedad Aioros tomo uno de los brazos de Saga e hizo que volteara a verlo, lo que vio lo enmudeció, en aquel semblante de profunda tristeza no había rastro alguno de su mejor amigo.

Con voz queda el sagitariano intento sacarle algunas palabras al gemelo mayor.

—¿Saga que te sucedió?

Saga rehuía la mirada de Aioros, no quería hablar con nadie en esos instantes, solo deseaba poder consumirse en su soledad sin que nadie interviniera.

—Nada Aioros —el tono monocorde percibido por el centauro lo alerto, sabía que algo grave paso.

—Saga te conozco tu...no eres así.

Saga no quería dar más explicaciones, con fuerza se soltó del agarre de Aioros y con toda la velocidad de la que fue capaz huyo del noveno templo.

Aioros sorprendido, solo se quedo viendo a la salida de su templo para luego suspirar el nombre de su mejor amigo con preocupación.

—Saga...

Corriendo prácticamente desesperado llego hasta escorpión, sabía bien que las cosas no serían demasiado diferentes en aquel templo, incluso podrían ser peores conociendo la personalidad de Milo, no deseaba atravesar aquella casa, sin embargo no tenía opción si quería llegar a su propio templo, se preparo para lo peor.

—¡Saga!

Milo desde la entrada veía amenazadoramente al gemelo, con su aguja lista para el ataque inmediato. Saga quien no se encontraba en condiciones de pelear solo suspiro agobiado.

—Milo necesito pasar por tu templo —era obvia la premura en la voz del tercer custodio.

—Oh eso ni lo pienses Saga, tenemos cuentas que ajustar, tu no saldrás de aquí hasta que digas todo lo que sabes.

El aludido sabía que Milo era muy cabezota y que no lo ganaría con evasivas, sin embargo el no quería hablar con nadie.

—No sé a lo que te refieres Milo, ahora solo déjame pasar.

—¡No! —La negativa había sido contundente, el escorpión no desistiría—Sabes bien que me refiero, a Mu..., ¿Qué le has hecho copia mal impresa?, seguramente por tu culpa se ha ido.

Saga apretó fuertemente su quijada. Cuestionamientos y juicios era lo que menos necesitaba.

—Déjame pasar Milo, te lo advierto...

—¿Qué le hiciste a Mu Saga?

Silencio, frío y sepulcral silencio.

Milo estaba preparando su ataque, más Camus lo detuvo, necesitaban al gemelo consciente y lo más sano posible.

—¡Deja tus estupideces Milo!

—Ese idiota le hizo algo a Mu, ¡tenemos que averiguar exactamente que!

—Lo sé Milo, pero no puedes simplemente atacarlo impulsivamente, piensa antes de actuar.

—Camus tiene razón bicho, hazle caso aunque sea por esta vez —Aioria se acerco a ambos caballeros, y en especial a Milo para intervenir en caso de que fuera necesario.

—Saga estamos preocupados por la actitud que tomo Mu, y tu al ser su pareja eres la persona más cercana a él, por lo que debes al menos saber la razón de porque se marcho tan imprevistamente —pregunto Camus con un rictus severo.

Aioria observaba fijamente a Saga, sus profusas ojeras y sus ojos sin vida alertaron fuertemente a leo, de verdad no quería creer que Saga tuviera que ver en la repentina desaparición de su amigo.

—No tengo nada que decirles Camus, por lo que les pido que me dejen pasar tranquilamente, no tengo intención de luchar con ustedes.

Milo miro muy molesto al gemelo, su sangre hervía de rabia, pues su intuición le decía que aquel hombre era el causante de lo sucedido con el carnero.

—¡Saga te advertí que si le hacías daño a Mu probarías directamente Antares!

La paciencia del escorpión estaba agotándose, bien lo percibían Acuario y Leo.

—Eso no será necesario Milo

Una quinta voz se agrego a los cuatro caballeros presentes.

Todos voltearon mirando al interior del templo de Escorpio; Kanon apareció y observo fijamente a su hermano.

—Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo.

—Kanon tu...

—Nada de peros Saga, ya no más, quise darte tu espacio, sin embargo...tu actitud me ha hecho tener que actuar —la mirada dura de Kanon hizo que Saga se estremeciera— ¿Y bien Saga que decides?


	6. No todo es posible

Capítulo 6: No todo es posible

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Hola volví con otro capítulo, siento la demora, pero tuve que reescribir el capítulo, perdí la libreta donde tenía este y dos capítulos de otros fic.**

**Gracias a las personas que comentan.**

**Espero les guste :)**

* * *

—Kanon tu no... —Saga no alcanzo a terminar por que fue interrumpido por su hermano menor.

—Nada Saga, es hora de que dejes de lado tu actitud infantil, y afrontes las consecuencias de tus acciones.

Saga miraba a Kanon con cierto reproche, estaba colocándolo entre la espada y la pared, y no tenía las fuerzas para salir de ahí.

—¡¿Y bien Saga, vas a hablar?!, mi paciencia está acabándose —exclamó Milo con voz apremiante.

Todos veían a Saga en espera de una respuesta.

Kanon suspiro, sabía que su hermano no hablaría con los demás acerca de lo que sucedió, ni siquiera con el quizo compartir muchos detalles. Sin embargo como su gemelo creía saber en alguna medida cual fue la motivación que guio a Saga a hacer lo que hizo, más no lo aprobaba, pero él no era nadie para juzgarlo.

—Saga y Mu terminaron, eso fue lo que paso —la voz de Kanon fue muy seria cuando pronunció estas palabras.

Camus y Aioria abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, Milo miró con furia al gemelo mayor, y Saga...Saga agacho su cabeza afligido.

—¡Sabía que tú le habías hecho algo a Mu!, ¡Copia barata, te advertí lo que te haría!

—¡Basta Milo! —Kanon para el ataque que Milo intentaba proferir al gemelo mayor—. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa debemos aclarar el asunto.

—¡Kanon eso no...!

—Kanon tiene razón Milo, guarda tu compostura —la voz demandante de Camus hizo que el escorpión se tranquilizara, aunque no dejo de ver mal a Saga.

—Saga creo los demás se merecen más que tu silencio, ellos solo se preocupan por Mu.

Saga vio resignado a Kanon, sabía que su hermano tenía razón y que solo trataba de ayudarlo.

—Mis razones no son algo que deba compartir con ustedes, solo deben saber que Mu y yo ya no estamos juntos —informó Saga a todos. El dolor era palpable en su rostro, le costaba demasiado pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—¡Saga maldito!, ¡¿Cómo te atrevis...?!

—¡Contrólate Milo! —Exclamó Camus fríamente a la vez que se interponía entre el gemelo mayor y el escorpión—. Saga necesitamos saber más de Mu. Algún sitio o algo.

—No sé nada más..., yo solo..., se lo mismo que ustedes, solo lo que dijo el patriarca —la angustia consumía a Saga al recordar que no sabía el paradero del carnero.

Kanon miro con preocupación a su hermano, tenía claro que este se culpaba enteramente por lo que estaba pasando, y aunque él fue el detonante que inicio la situación, fue Mu quien decidió marcharse.

—¿No se te ocurre algún lugar donde pudo haber ido?—insistió Camus una vez más.

—¡Maldición Acuario!, ¡si lo supiera yo mismo estaría corriendo a buscarlo! —Saga no aguanto más, se sentía triste, culpable y por sobre todo enojado consigo mismo; los continuos cuestionamientos no hacían más que acrecentar su furia.

—¡Es suficiente! —Kanon intervino, no permitiría que perturbaran más a su hermano, suficiente tenía torturándose a sí mismo—. Es hora que regresemos a géminis —Kanon tomó a Saga por el hombro y dirigió su mirada a los otros tres caballeros.—Si quieren saber alguna otra cosa o tal vez averiguar el posible paradero de Mu, les recomiendo que hablen directamente con el patriarca o el antiguo maestro, no molesten más a Saga.

—Kanon...

—No Milo, no más, eres mi amigo, pero Saga es mi hermano.

—Déjalo bicho, no creo que pueda ayudarnos más —Aioria veía con algo de compasión al gemelo mayor, sabía que estaba sufriendo más que nadie con todo esto.

—Aioria tiene razón, lo mejor será dejarlo hasta aquí —acotó Camus tranquilamente mientras veía a Milo.

—Pero Camus...

—Milo...

El aludido miro desafiantemente a los gemelos., más al sentir la penetrante mirada de Camus profirió un bufido molesto y se internó de vuelta a su templo, Camus imito la acción de Milo, debía vigilarlo y que no hiciera alguna estupidez en su estado de enojo.

—Lamentamos todo lo ocurrido Kanon —Aioria miró a los gemelos con pesar—. Solo queríamos saber lo que paso con Mu, y bueno Milo..., tú sabes cómo es Milo.

—No hay drama gato, solo que Saga no se encuentra bien anímicamente y no creo que el que los demás lo estén cuestionando o juzgando lo ayuden.

Aioria asintió, le dio la razón al gemelo menor, la imagen del Saga no era la mejor.

—Kanon cualquier cosa que sepas, por favor dínosla, seguiremos investigando.

—Hare lo que pueda —Después de esto Kanon desapareció con Saga.

—Solo espero que esto termine bien...

—Todos esperamos lo mismo Aioria —pronunció Aioros quien venía en compañía de Dohko, ambos había presenciado toda la escena. Dohko por petición de Shion había ido a vigilar a Escorpio y Leo, uniéndosele Aioros en el proceso al temer que su hermano menor se metiese en problemas.

—Una pelea como la que Milo estuvo a punto de comenzar les hubiera costado una grave sanción —informó seriamente Dohko.

—Antiguo maestro...

—El maestro tiene razón Aioria.

—Si hermano, pero estábamos preocupados por Mu.

—Esa no es razón para actuar así —aunque la mirada de Dohko seguía siendo severa, su semblante se suavizo—. Si Mu se marchó es porque lo necesitaba.

—Sí, pero nosotros...

—Están preocupados y lo extrañan —acotó Dohko mirando a Aioria—. Si ustedes sienten eso, imagínense lo que está pasando Shion al considerar a Mu como su propio hijo. Solo les pido que sean más prudentes.

—Si maestro.

—En cuanto a Milo, deberé informar a Shion.

—Maestro ¿es necesario?

—Si Aioria, es solo por prevención, conoces bien a Milo, cuando se trata de sus cercanos puede ser muy impulsivo y no suele medir sus acciones.

—Comunícale a Milo Aioria, el maestro y yo iremos a hablar con el patriarca —Aioros se giró hacia Dohko, para que luego ambos pusieran rumbo al templo patriarcal.

—Milo se va a enojar aún más —murmuro para sí mismo Aioria, respirando profundamente el leonino se preparó mentalmente para enfrentar al escorpión.

* * *

—Saga creo que deberías hablar con el patriarca.

—Ya lo hice Kanon, él no sabe nada.

—No por eso, necesitas salir del santuario para buscarlo.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —contestó desganado Saga.

Kanon miro a su hermano con incredulidad, ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

—¡Saga!, ¡¿Qué demonios está pasándote?!

—Nada Kanon, solo que el decidió irse por su cuenta, y yo no soy nadie para interponerme —Saga había estado meditando demasiado acerca de lo que Mu había hecho, él se había alejado, el solo había tomado la decisión, y el ya no era nadie para detenerlo.

—¡Saga tú lo amas!, ¿acaso vas a dejar todo así?

—Kanon yo...

—Eres increíble, después de todo lo que han vivido juntos, si no haces algo ahora, después te vas a arrepentir.

—Déjalo Kanon, ya no tengo ningún derecho, lo que hice no me da ninguna opción —Saga dejo a Kanon solo en la sala del templo, ya no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo el tema, solo quería ir a su habitación y estar solo.

—Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que estás haciendo Saga.

* * *

Dos días ya habían pasado desde que Mu se hubo marchado del santuario, Saga no había salido de su templo, ni siquiera la intervención de Kanon lo pudo sacar de su estado de ensimismamiento.

Y Milo, Milo hervía de rabia por la decisión de Athena y el patriarca.

—Realmente no puedo creer que nos hayan ordenado algo como eso —Milo parecía un león enjaulado, un león muy enojado. Se movía por toda la sala de escorpio.

—Enojarse no nos llevará a nada, ordenes son ordenes —exclamó Camus calmadamente.

—Tu siempre tan frío ¿no? —señalo con saña Milo.

—Controla tu tono Milo, no soy tu saco de box, y mi paciencia no es infinita —el tono helado de Camus dejaba en claro que él tampoco se hallaba del mejor humor.

—Como sea.

Camus sentía su vena hincharse, pero trato de tranquilizarse o terminaría congelando a su mejor amigo, él tampoco estaba contento con las ordenes de Athena y su santidad, pero no podían desobedecer.

_—Patriarca —tres voces sonaron al unísono en el templo patriarcal. Shion miraba seriamente a los tres caballeros arrodillados._

_—Saben por qué los he llamado, ¿no es así?_

_—Si su santidad —contestaron nuevamente los tres._

_Shion suspiro, sabía que algo como eso sucedería, es por eso que le pidió a Dohko que vigilase a esos dos, lo que no imagino es que acuario también estaría involucrado._

_—Milo esto es especialmente por ti._

_Milo apretó fuertemente la quijada para evitar contestarle inapropiadamente a Shion._

_—¿Estás consciente de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer?_

**_Defender a Mu,_**_ dijo Milo para sí mismo, sin llegar a dárselo a conocer al ariano mayor._

_—¿Caballero de Escorpio?_

_—Así es su excelencia, estoy consciente de lo que estuve a punto de hacer, y me disculpo no volverá a suceder._

_—Eso espero Milo —Shion cerró los ojos antes de continuar —. Solo por esta ocasión no recibirán sanción, dado que no paso a mayores. Y además...Athena ha dado una orden clara que ningún caballero podrá desobedecer._

_—¿A qué se refiere patriarca? —pregunto Aioria con duda._

_—Ninguno tiene permitido salir del santuario, a menos que sea bajo órdenes estrictas para alguna misión o con permiso._

_—¿Por qué Athena ordenaría algo como eso? —cuestionó Camus con suspicacia, aunque se imaginaba la razón._

_—Ustedes no han sido los únicos que han puesto problemas acerca de la desaparición de Mu; Shaka y Aldebarán también han venido más de una vez a preguntar por él o por su paradero, y estamos seguros que no son los únicos que planean buscarlo fuera de los límites del santuario, no se puede permitir que media orden dorada ande suelta por sus propios medios sin ninguna supervisión._

_—Pero patriarca... —Milo miraba fijamente a Shion, no se le hacía justo aquello, ellos solo se preocupaban por su amigo._

_—Son ordenes de Athena escorpio, no hay nada que se pueda hacer —contesto severamente y lo suficientemente fuerte para que el resto también lo escuchara._

_—¿Existe alguna otra motivación que cause esta orden patriarca? —cuestionó Camus al intuir que esa no era la única posible razón de la resolución expresada por Athena._

_Shion hizo una mueca, estaba consciente de que al estar involucrado acuario se percataría de que había algo más._

_—Tan perspicaz como siempre acuario —alabó sin muchas ganas Shion—. Estás en lo correcto, hay otra cosa que motivo la decisión de Athena —el patriarca hizo una leve pausa. —Mu dejó una carta para Athena, la encontramos al día siguiente que Mu se marchara. Si bien no dejo ubicación alguna en la cual localizarlo si pidió que no permitiéramos a ninguno de ustedes que saliera a buscarlo, el necesitaba su espacio y no quería que nadie lo siguiera. Athena lo único que hizo fue respetar su decisión._

—El patriarca tiene razón, Athena lo único que hizo fue respetar la decisión de Mu Milo, nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo aunque no nos agrade —menciono Camus recordando la reunión que mantuvieron con el sumo sacerdote.

Milo bufó por las palabras de Camus, no quería reconocerlo, pero le dolía lo que Mu había decidido, ¿no se suponen que ellos eran amigos?, aunque por un lado también lo entendía, él estaba sufriendo y no podía permanecer en el mismo lugar que la persona que amaba, no estando tan cerca y no poder tocarlo, al menos sabía cómo se sentía eso y no lo deseaba para su amigo. De reojo observó a Camus quien lo veía con cara de seriedad, siempre el mismo rostro inmutable y carente de expresiones, aquella era una herida que Milo llevaba en el corazón y nunca se la había dado a conocer a nadie. Camus era su amigo y compañero, pero en su interior él deseaba algo más, algo que sabía que no se daría, al menos eso es lo que creía en lo profundo de su corazón, pues ¿cómo alguien si sintiera lo que él siente por Camus no podría expresarlo, aunque sea en sus facciones? Simplemente no se podía.

—Si es lo que Mu decidió, no me quedará más que aceptarlo aunque no me guste —el tono de Milo había cambiado, la seriedad se impregno en su voz, desconcertando levemente a Camus, más no le dio demasiada importancia, dado que conocía los continuos cambios de humor del escorpión.

—Solo espero que sea verdad lo que estás diciendo.

Milo hizo una mueca, pero no le rebatió nada a Camus, solo le asintió y se marchó a su habitación de dejando solo al aguador en la sala de Escorpio.


	7. Nuevos Rumbos

Capítulo 7: Nuevos Rumbos

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Hola traje otro capítulo, espero les guste.**

* * *

—¡No pienso hacerlo!, es completamente absurdo.

—No, no lo es, además prometiste hacer lo que fuera si perdías la apuesta.

La muchacha de cabellos castaños veía con seriedad a Mu.

—¡No voy a hacerlo! —reiteró Mu con firmeza.

—Perdiste Mu y ahora tienes que cumplir —lo miró intensamente—. ¿Dónde quedo tu palabra de caballero?

Mu no soportaba que cuestionaran su palabra, sin embargo tampoco podía hacer lo que la muchacha le proponía, él no era así, nunca...jamás haría algo así.

—Piensa en otra cosa.

—No quiero —exclamó negativamente Siena.

—Siena —gruñó Mu levemente molesto, esa chica lograba sacarle de quicio en ocasiones.

—Ashh, no es para tanto Mu, solo tienes que saltar de este acantilado —la chica hizo una seña indicando a la orilla del risco—. No es un lugar muy alto.

El ariano emitió un bufido desconforme.

—Siena el problema no es saltar, sino más bien que pretendes que lo haga desnudo.

—No es nada del otro mundo —cuestionó la muchacha—. Aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros dos, si te incomoda demasiado me volteare —al finalizar de hablar Siena miro descaradamente de arriba abajo a Mu haciendo que se sonrojara inmediatamente.

—No me veas de esa forma.

Siena simplemente rio.

—Vamos Mu solo actúa, no lo pienses tanto.

El ariano se resignó, sabía que por más que lo intentara nunca podría razonar con ella.

—La verdad nunca pensé que fueras tan buena jugando cartas, de haberlo sabido nunca hubiera apostado en tu contra.

Siena se encogió de hombros, sabía que debió decirle a Mu de su habilidad con las cartas, pero...no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella, después de todo quería ayudar a Mu lo más que pudiera, pero este no accedía fácilmente a sus ideas. Aunque en un principio no le comento nada, decidió ser sincera con el ariano.

—Mi abuelo fue quien me enseño a jugar póker, él era un as con las cartas —mencionó Siena con nostalgia.

El semblante de Siena se entristeció momentáneamente, aunque no fue demasiado tiempo, fue el suficiente para que Mu se percatase. Eso le hacía preguntarse ¿Cuál sería la historia de la muchacha?

—De acuerdo lo haré, pero no mires, oíste.

Siena sonrió, sabía que aquello era complicado para Mu, su sentido del pudor era muy grande, y solía meditar demasiado sus acciones, lo que le faltaba a él era disfrutar un poco más la vida, sin ningún temor ni arrepentimiento.

—¿No creo que temas por tu integridad física, verdad cariño? —acotó Siena pícaramente.

El ardor comenzó a inundar las mejillas de Mu.

—Como sea, voltéate y no me veas —advirtió Mu azorado.

Siena se giró dándole la intimidad que necesitaba, este con algo de timidez se aproximó a una roca cercana que tapaba gran parte de su cuerpo, dudoso comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas y mirando de reojo que Siena no lo estuviese viendo termino de desnudarse. Era consciente de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una locura, pero una extraña emoción lo embargaba y lo impulsaba a continuar. Camino hasta la orilla del roquerio, una leve brisa soplaba y hacía temblar a Mu, quien sentía el viento por cada parte de su cuerpo. Dio un suspiro y sin pensar demasiado se lanzó en dirección al mar. Al saltar pego un fuerte grito que alerto a Siena, esta corrió a la orillas de las rocas, vio como Mu caía con rapidez, y momentos después escucho el golpe contra el agua, el ariano al salir hacia la superficie comenzó a reír fuertemente producto de la emoción del salto.

Siena sin perder mayor tiempo corrió hacia sus pertenencias y saco una cámara fotográfica de alta definición que cargaba a todos lados, regreso a la orilla y fotografió rápidamente a Mu mientras se hallaba en el agua, el pobre ariano ni se daba cuenta de lo que Siena estaba haciendo. La chica sonrió por el material conseguido, sabía que Mu se avergonzaría de las imágenes, pero también eran una prueba de la hazaña realizada por el, además aquellas fotografías solo quedarían entre ellos dos. Siena guardo su cámara rápidamente, no quería que se enterara aún, ya luego se las mostraría cuando las hubiera revelado.

—Eso fue más estimulante de lo que creí —mencionó Mu quien venía llegando hacia donde estaba la muchacha; Siena sabiendo del estado de desnudez del lemuriano se giró para poder darle espacio para que se vistiese. Lo que Mu no supo fue del sonrojo que adornaban las mejillas de Siena por haberlo visto en esas fachas; desnudo y con el cuerpo completamente mojado y brillante por la luz del sol.

La chica intentaba dejar de lado su azoramiento momentáneo, volvió a la normalidad con algo de dificultad, después de todo Mu no deja de ser un hombre apuesto, y eso Siena lo sabía.

—¿Te falta mucho? —pregunta Siena a Mu al ver su tardanza, este no le respondió, pero la sorprendió por detrás desordenando sus cabellos con su mano—. Tonto —mascullo por la acción del lemuriano; no le gustaba que le removieran el cabello, la hacía sentir como una niña pequeña. Mu había descubierto esto por accidente el día anterior al haber realizado la misma acción, y al ver que esta puso cierta cara de molestia infantil decidió hacerlo cada vez que quisiera fastidiarla.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Siena?

La muchacha no alcanzo a contestar, pues el ruido de su estómago fue una contestación suficiente para el ariano. Mu solo río, sabía que la chica era media descuida y eso incluía su alimentación.

—¡No te rías tonto! —exclamó la muchacha levemente avergonzada.

—Ya deja las tonterías y vamos a comer mejor, no quiero que te vayas a desmayar por tus descuidos.

A Siena le agradaba mucho Mu, y más aquella faceta paternal que solía demostrar con ella.

—Bueno, pero tu invitas.

—Aprovechada.

Siena le saco la lengua infantilmente, Mu intento agarrarla, pero ella fue más rápida.

—Eres muy lento. ¡Apresúrate tengo hambre!

—¿Cómo puedes correr tan rápido cuando estas muriéndote de hambre? —exclamó Mu divertido.

—Tengo mucha energía solo eso.

—Si pequeña bribona, creo más que es producto del exceso de azúcar.

—Miren quien habla señor adicto al café —se mofó burlonamente Siena.

—Muchachita insolente —contestó Mu revolviendo sus cabellos una vez más.

Siena movió su cabeza intentando zafarse de Mu.

—Me debes un helado de chocolate con menta por esto Mu —exclamó Siena inesperadamente.

—Tú vas a acabar con mi dinero chica.

Siena le sonrió dulcemente y Mu no pudo negarse.

La tarde ya llegaba a su apogeo y la noche estaba próxima, aquel último día de carnaval tendría lugar la conocida quema del rey en el paseo San Nicolás, seguido de un show pirotécnico como cierre la celebración.

—Quiero ver los fuegos artificiales

—Tú que no quieres ver Siena, eres peor que Kiki.

—¿Kiki?

—Eh, si creo que no te he hablado de él, es...mi alumno —la nostalgia en la voz de Mu era palpable.

—Vaya tienes un alumno que curioso, no te veo como maestro.

—¿Y porque no?

—Encuentro que eres demasiado joven para eso, aunque debo admitir que tienes mucha paciencia, al menos para poder soportarme a mí.

Mu rio por la ocurrencia de la muchacha, aquellos últimos dos días con ella habían sido muy alegres, ya no se entristecía tanto por lo ocurrido con Saga y comenzaba a disfrutar de la vida un poco más.

—¿Quieres otro helado Siena?

Los ojos de Siena brillaron de entusiasmo.

—De chocolate con...

—De chocolate con menta, ya sé, ya sé.

—Tonto...

La quema del rey estaba por comenzar Mu y Siena se instalaron en la primera fila para poder observar mejor, la cobertura del espectáculo era inmensa, medios de televisión de todas partes del continente, las luces de colores abundaban por todo el paseo, la cantidad de personas era impresionante.

—¡Ya quiero que empiece!

—Aún falta un poco —Mu trataba de tranquilizar a Siena, quien se hallaba ya saltando para intentar ver más allá.

Dado que el anochecer estaba cerca, las farolas de la calle estaban encendidas, pero estas repentinamente se apagaron y las incandescentes luces de un escenario se prendieron. Un hombre en esmoquin apareció envuelto en humareda.

—Buenas noches a todos los espectadores presentes, damos inicio a la memorable tradición de la quema del rey —el presentador índico hacia un lado del escenario, donde había un gran carro con la imagen de un hombre con cara de bufón y una especie de corona en su cabeza. El carro fuertemente iluminado fue el blanco de incontables flash de cámaras que no querían perderse ningún ángulo de captura. Siena no fue la excepción.

—Mira, mira es fantástico esto.

Mu miraba con dulzura a Siena, ella realmente le recordaba mucho a cierto niño travieso.

—Mira Mu, es muy grande —Siena intentó colgarse de una de las barras que delimitaba el escenario, más no pudo alcanzar el ángulo que quería—. Ashhh no puedo, ¿Mu me cargas?

El ariano se pensó un poco la petición, sin embargo no demoró demasiado en tomarla en brazos.

—Siena no te muevas tanto —la chica no se quedaba quieta y Mu tenía ciertas dificultades para sostenerla, más cuando esta solo estaba usando un ligero vestido color celeste.

—Cárgame sobre tus hombros, necesito estar más alto.

—No

—¿Por qué no?

Mu no quizo contestar, pero el leve sonrojo le indico a Siena la razón.

—Ah, no empieces Mu, ya hemos pasado por esto, y no sirve que me cuestiones, así que simplemente súbeme, necesito sacar esa foto antes de que quemen el carro —el tono de Siena era demandante, y como esta dijo el ariano no pudo negarse. Sin embargo eso no evito que se sintiera levemente avergonzado.

El tiempo de las fotografías al carro pasó, y dio inicio la ceremonia de la quema del rey, entre los vítores de la gente y el protocolo para encender la mecha el gran carro comenzó a arder; las luces del escenario se apagaron y se veía la enorme hoguera que ahora era el carro, el fuego iluminaba incandescentemente aquella zona del paseo de San Nicolás, Siena chillaba de entusiasmo sobre los hombros de Mu mientras sacaba un sinfín de fotografías más. Pasado unos minutos cuando se hubieron asegurado que nada apagaría el fuego el carro fue colocado sobre una balsa y lanzado al mar, en donde las corrientes fluviales se encargaron de llevarlo lejos de las personas. Una vez que la gran hoguera se hubiera internado en el mar, se escucharon fuertes explosiones, los juegos pirotécnicos habían comenzado, el fin del carnaval había llegado, así como la presencia de Mu en Patras, el lemuriano había decido irse de la ciudad en cuanto el carnaval acabara. Lo que se preguntaba en esos momentos mientras veía el cielo iluminado por las explosiones de colores, ¿seguiría su camino solo? En tan pocos días se había encariñado con Siena, le recordaba tanto a su pequeño aprendiz, y a la vez le hacía un poco más ligera la vida. Aquella muchacha era un respiro de aire fresco en su viciada situación.

Con ligereza Mu bajo a la muchacha de sus hombros, esta hábilmente cayo de un salto al suelo riendo mientras veía encantada el cielo.

Mu la observo con ternura, y decidió que acabaría con las dudas que rondaban por su mente. Enfrento a la muchacha en ese mismo instante.

—Siena ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—¿A qué te refieres Mu? —Siena no había prestado mayor atención a las palabras ni el tono serio del ariano, estaba embelesada mirando el espectáculo.

Mu giro a Siena por el hombro e hizo que lo mirara.

—El carnaval acaba de terminar, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Siena?

La muchacha lo miró con el ceño medio fruncido procesando sus palabras.

—No creo que este sea un buen momento para hablar de eso Mu, necesitamos un lugar más tranquilo —Siena habló dulcemente intentando apaciguar el rostro serio del ariano.

—Pero...

—No te estreses Mu, mañana por la mañana perfectamente podemos hablarlo, ahora solo debemos disfrutar.

Mu suspiró, nunca podría con ella, realmente en algunos sentidos era única.

* * *

Eran las diez de la mañana y Mu se encontraba esperando a Siena en frente de la cafetería en la que había comido el día que llegó a Patras. La chica se estaba retrasando, aunque siendo ella era algo normal.

—Lo lamento Mu, me quede dormida —la cara somnolienta de Siena revelaba la verdad de sus palabras. La apariencia de Siena era algo diferente a lo que comúnmente usaba, su cabello generalmente tomado en una coleta o trenzado aquel día lo llevaba suelto, la cascada de cabellos castaños le caía hasta la altura de la cintura, y había remplazado los continuos vestidos con un pantalón de tela de color rosa pálido, y una blusa de tirantes de color celeste.

—Te ves diferente —comentó Mu cuando llegó donde estaba él. Se ruborizó tenuemente.

—¿Tú crees?

—Te ves linda —acotó Mu para completar su frase anterior.

—Gracias —las palabras de Siena apenas fueron un murmullo, pero el lemuriano pudo escucharlas claramente. Como una respuesta le revolvió los cabellos para fastidiarla un poco, después de todo se merecía un pequeño castigo por llegar tarde

—¡Mu!

El ariano río al haber conseguido lo que quería.

—Mejor entremos, tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas.

—Como quieras —Siena lo vio resignada, sabía de lo que Mu hablaba, aunque aquella charla no era del todo necesaria, pues ella ya había tomado su decisión.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada del lugar, inmediatamente una mesera fue a atenderlos, ordenaron rápidamente, Mu una tarta de frambuesas y café, Siena pastel dulce de queso con té verde. Permanecieron en un cómodo silencio hasta que llego su pedido.

—Me voy... —comenzó Mu.

—Lo sé —Siena contesto rápidamente a las palabras de Mu. —También yo.

—Ni siquiera me has dejado hablar —cuestionó Mu divertido.

—Para que si sabes que yo también estaba de paso, ahora lo único que tenemos que hablar es a qué lugar vamos a ir.

—Así que ya lo decidiste —dijo Mu a la vez que alzaba una ceja algo sorprendido.

—Por supuesto, ya te dije que no te iba a dejar escapar fácilmente —informó la muchacha a la vez que tomaba un trozo de su tarta.

Mu rio fuertemente por su respuesta, el preocupado por saber si seguiría algún tiempo más en su compañía y ella...ella simplemente preguntándose hacia donde sería su próximo destino.

—Bien señorita, y entonces ¿usted tiene pensado algún lugar que desee visitar próximamente? —cuestionó Mu caballerosamente haciendo que Siena riera.

—Tiene un sentido muy acertado acerca de mi buen caballero, ciertamente aquello es algo que ya tenía pensado —contestó ella con voz algo dramática.

—Y bien, ¿puede la bella dama compartir conmigo tan primordial información?

—Con todo placer mi buen caballero, tenía pensado que Italia sería un estupendo destino al cual visitar, lleno de historia y bellos paisajes —aunque Siena continuaba con el juego al pronunciar la última frase sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

—Muy bien, entonces Italia será, pues para mí como buen caballero, mi deber es cumplir cabalmente los deseos de esta bella damisela.

—Eres un payaso Mu —Siena se reía abiertamente, para ella la presencia de Mu la hacía sentirse más libre, más como ella misma, no como aquella muchacha infeliz y fingida que sus padres habían querido que fuera, solo una imagen de modales y cortesía, una gran hipocresía.

—A su servicio mi dama.

Siena lo miró con ternura unos segundos para luego observarlo con decisión al preguntar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

* * *

**Este capítulo me salió más pronto porque lo escribí antes que el capítulo 6, tuve un error en el orden cronológico y por cierta coincidencia había escrito el capítulo 7 en vez del 6 :P.**

**La verdad iba a subir este capítulo hasta el viernes, pero lo subí antes porque no pude actualizar Escape a Honolulu, el cual voy a subir hasta el sábado. Dejo esto como un extra, así tendré más tiempo para escribir para la otra historia que tengo en donde estoy un poco estancada.**

**Unas preguntas por si alguien quisiera contestarme**

**¿Que opinan de Siena?**

**¿Que tipo de final preferirían?, estoy un poco indecisa con esto, ¿les gustaría más que volviera con Saga o que finalmente se separan?, ¿O tal vez que Mu encuentre a otra persona?, tengo una cierta idea de que podría hacer, pero me gustaría saber sus opiniones. Saludos.**


	8. La despedida de un hogar

Capítulo 8: La despedida de un hogar

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada _**

**Hola ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice este fic, y no decir que el capítulo no es muy extenso.**

**Lo que sí puedo decir es que tengo dos capítulos más casi listo, el unico problema es que son el capítulo 10 y 11, aún estoy trabajando en el 9, un poco curioso.**

**Bueno como sea dentro de lo queda de la semana traere el capítulo 9.**

**Espero disfruten el capítulo :)**

* * *

—¿Seguro que planeaste bien esto Siena?

—Deja de quejarte Mu, solo tenemos que esperar un poco más.

—Estamos aquí en el puerto hace más de tres horas.

Siena miró mal a Mu, quien solo la ignoró, realmente disfrutaba haciéndola enfadar. Siena aireada emitió un quejido y plantó su vista sobre la hoja de horarios que mantenía en su mano. Ambos debían tomar un ferry que los llevaría a la costa de Ancona, una ciudad italiana a las orillas del mar Adriático, pero por una mala lectura de los horarios de salida por parte de la chica, estaban anclados en los muelles del puerto de la ciudad de Patras. Estaban a la espera de la próxima salida, la cual sería el último del día, por lo que no podían darse el lujo de perderlo.

—A las dieciséis horas sale el próximo ferry, por lo que todavía quedan treinta y cinco minutos para que llegue.

—¿Segura?

—¿Acaso dudas de mí?

—De ti no, sino de tu sentido de la concepción horaria, dado que el anterior ferry salía a mediodía, y no a las doce y quince como tú creíste haber leído.

—¡Eres un tonto!, eso no fue a propósito

—Tú eres una despistada.

—Eres malo, un verdadero caballero no replica.

Mu rio por la comparación de la palabra caballero, si la muchacha supiera su oficio real.

—Una dama no reclama —atacó Mu como respuesta.

—Machista.

—Cabezota —Siena frunció el ceño por las palabras de Mu, se veía algo ofendida.

—¡No soy cabezota!

La risa de Mu no se hizo esperar, era sencillo sacarla de sus cabales, ella es demasiado impulsiva y explota a la mínima provocación a opinión del primer custodio, el simplemente se aprovechaba de aquella cualidad para poder fastidiarla un poco.

—Actúas como una niña —soltó Mu, esperando la reacción de la muchacha.

—¡Eres muy malo conmigo!

—Tu eres demasiado sensible —Mu se aproximó a Siena y le revolvió los cabellos—. Aunque eso no es malo, te hace una mejor persona, más humana —finalizó el ariano con una sonrisa amable, su carácter tranquilo y ameno le hacía tener actitudes como esa de vez en cuando.

—Siempre haces lo mismo —se quejó Siena—. Me mencionas algo que parece un defecto, para después terminar hablándome de forma dulce y recalcándome que aquello más que ser algo malo es una virtud —Siena se sonrojo cuando termino de hablar, con Mu ahora solo se dejaba hacer, ya no se molestaba tanto cuando le revolvía el cabello, pues sabía que era una manera de mostrar afecto que el lemuriano había desarrollado hacia ella, aunque solo se lo aguantaba a él.

—Es porque así es, muchas veces lo que nosotros mismos creemos que son defectos son nuestras más grandes cualidades.

—Cualidades eh. No lo había pensado, muchas veces la amabilidad puede ser vista como debilidad, pero es una cualidad más grande de lo que creí, al menos en tu caso lo es, eres una persona muy amable y dulce.

Esta vez fue el turno del carnero dorado para sonrojarse, no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos. —Solo soy alguien normal.

—No lo creo, eres demasiado amable y sabio, para ser tan joven, en muchas maneras de las que yo nunca seré eres especial.

—Sabio, eso no lo creo, aun me queda mucho camino que recorrer —Mu sintió cierta nostalgia, recordó a su maestro Shion y al antiguo maestro Dohko, sus figuras paternas y a quienes el encontraba eran los más sabios que había conocido, anhelaba llegar a ser como ellos en algún momento de su vida.

—Lo lograrás, confió en ti, aún te queda mucho camino por delante con tus recién… —Siena quedo dubitativa, por fin se percataba de un detalle importante que no le había preguntado a Mu, su edad, él se veía bastante joven, por lo que no debía ser mucho lo que tenía, al menos debía ser cercana a su propia edad—. ¿Mu cuántos años tienes?

Mu la vio, y se percató del mismo detalle, él tampoco se había dado el trabajo de preguntarle la edad a la chica, de hecho ambos sabían muy poco el uno del otro.

—Eh, yo tengo veinte años, creo que no te lo mencione, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo hiciste, para nada, aunque yo tampoco te he dicho mi edad —Siena soltó una risita al sentirse tan torpe por haber obviado un detalle como ese—. Eres joven, pero un año mayor que yo, tengo diecinueve.

—Eres más pequeña que yo-

—¿Eso tiene algo de malo? —Siena inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva, sabía de la facilidad de Mu para hacer bromas a su costa.

—No para nada, solo lo mencionaba, no es para que te enojes— Mu se giró para ver un reloj que había en las cercanías del muelle—. Solo quedan quince minutos para que el ferry llegue.

Siena dirigió su mirada al mismo punto al cual Mu estaba observando, corroboro lo que este había pronunciado. Sería un viaje bastante largo, por lo menos unas diecinueve horas. Sería cansador y sin demasiadas paradas, seguramente el ferry dentro tendría tiendas y algún restaurant para las personas, pero el estómago de Siena había comenzado a reclamarle, por lo que no quería esperar a que llegara el ferry.

—Mu tengo hambre —reclamó la chica.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Ve a comprarme un sándwich, y también…. —lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar—, un jugo de naranja.

—Su majestad no desea alguna otra cosa —preguntó Mu sarcásticamente. Esa chica realmente era controladora, aunque él igual tenía la culpa por cumplirle todos sus caprichos.

—Mmm, por ahora nada más, mi fiel caballero.

—Cínica.

—Tú solo ve por la comida antes de que llegue el ferry —ordenó Siena sin más.

Mu suspiro, no sacaba nada pelear con ella, terminaría perdiendo, por lo que mejor decidió no perder más tiempo y encaminarse a una tienda cercana que se hallaba a solo unos metros.

La tienda del puerto era pequeña y con una fachada de color blanco, un letrero de tamaño mediano y de madera clara, las letras negras colocaban "**_El bucanero"_**, _que nombre más original, _pensó para sí Mu, mientras entraba. Una vez allí solicito lo que Siena le había ordenado, de paso para él también pidió un café y otro sándwich aparte. No tardó mucho en volver con la chica, quien mientras lo esperaba se había sentado sobre los escalones de la escalera que llevaban hacia la zona de anclaje de los barcos.

—Aquí tiene jefa —habló descaradamente Mu, a la vez que le entregaba los productos, ella solo le sacó la lengua y recibió lo que había pedido. Mu se sentó al lado de ella y esperaron comiendo en silencio que llegara el ferry que los llevaría a su próximo destino.

El ferry llegó cinco minutos antes de la hora de salida, era un barco de proporciones grandes pintado de color azul y blanco, mucha gente se encontraba desembarcando en el puerto de Patras, seguramente personas de algunas islas cercanas y otras de latitudes más alejadas, después de todo para llegar hasta Ancona debían traspasar el mar Jónico en primera instancia, para luego hacerse hacia el nacimiento del mar Adriático que se sitúa en las costas italianas. Un viaje para nada corto.

El desembarco fue rápido y sin inconvenientes, tanto Siena como Mu llevaban poco equipaje, por lo que su abordaje fue inmediato. Al entrar divisaron la estructura interna del buque, los camarotes se divisaban en la parte alta, el restaurant y el espacio compartido con los demás pasajeros estaba en la primera planta, era bastante espacioso el lugar y lo suficientemente cómodo para una larga travesía.

El ferry paso a través de Islas como Argostoli y Corfú, poco a poco Mu y Siena se acercaban a su nuevo destino, y Mu se alejaba de Grecia y del mundo que conoció toda su vida, mirando hacia el horizonte el caballero de Aries se despidió de las tierras helenas cuando salían rumbo hacia el Jónico, con algo de dolor aún recordaba al caballero de Géminis, pero sabía que no tenía mayores opciones y alejarse sería lo mejor que podría hacer para poder sanar su corazón, que gracias a una extraña muchacha nuevamente estaba comenzando a sentir alegría.

—Veo mucha nostalgia en tu mirada Mu —preguntó Siena extrañada por la actitud del ariano.

—Dejo atrás más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

—Me gustaría saber un poco más acerca de ti.

—Es una historia larga.

—El camino también lo es

Mu sonrió, aquella chica le entregaba una extraña sensación de confianza y familiaridad. Con calma le contó los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a tomar la decisión de marcharse del lugar que consideraba su hogar, le habló acerca de su pequeño aprendiz y su maestro, ellos eran los más cercanos a él junto con Dohko a quien veía como su segundo padre. Durante el viaje la muchacha guiada por la curiosidad pregunto una y mil cosas acerca de la vida del carnero quien displicentemente contestaba todas sus dudas. Supo de su relación con Saga y el lamentable final que habían vivido, preguntó por sus amigos a quienes nombró con lujo de detalles, Siena en más de una ocasión rio por las descripciones que Mu daba, en especial por Milo; Mu al recordarlo se entristeció un poco, ya que sabía que este se enojaría con él por no haberle dicho ninguna palabra de lo que iba a hacer.

—Tus amigos son personas muy peculiares.

—Ni lo menciones, aunque tú tampoco eres muy normal que digamos, encajarías perfectamente con ellos, te lo aseguro.

—No sé si sentirme ofendida o halagada.

—No es una ofensa —comentó Mu divertido.

—Los extrañas, ¿verdad?

—Ellos son mi familia Siena, por supuesto que los extraño y lo seguiré haciendo, pero…también me debo a mi mismo.

—La familia…, ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo de la mía.

—Tú no me has contado tu historia.

Siena miró a Mu algo dubitativa, la verdad aún le dolía un poco hablar de ellos, en especial de sus padres.

—Todo a su tiempo noble caballero, cuando llegué el momento te hablaré de ello —la chica decidió esconderse bajo su típica fachada de damisela, no se sentía lista para hablar aún, si bien su historia era muchísimo menos escabrosa que la vivida por Mu, si le causaba pesar—. Digamos que todavía no estoy lista para sacar mis problemas a la luz, de hecho llevó luchando con ello mucho tiempo.

Mu asintió, no la presionaría, eso no sería lo más indicado, cuando estuviera lista ella misma le hablaría del tema.

La mirada de Siena se había vuelto como la de Mu al salir de Grecia, nostalgia y distante, todas las personas cargan a cuestas sus historias de vida, algunas son dolorosas y tristes, otra son felices o efímeras, pero cada parte de ellas forman quienes somos. Mu en un impulso se aproximó a Siena quien se había recargado sobre la barandilla del barco para observar el mar y la abrazo cálidamente, un toque fraterno lleno de entendimiento y apoyo.

—Gracias por ayudarme Mu.

—Yo no he hecho nada, al contrario has sido tú con tu presencia y tu alegría constante quien más me ha ayudado.

Ambos sabían que el haberse encontrado en Patras no había sido casualidad, fue el destino quien los había juntado para que unidos pudiesen sanar las heridas que guardaban y que un futuro no muy lejano volvieran a experimentar la felicidad.

Un nuevo destino los esperaba, quien sabe que clases de experiencias vivirían o que cosas nuevas descubrirían, solo sabían que mientras estuvieran juntos disfrutarían de todo lo que se les presentara y vivirían el día a día sin arrepentirse de nada.

* * *

**Nota: Los proximos capítulos tendrán una extensión de más de 3000 palabras cada uno ya que deseo acabar esta historia antes de que se acabe el año saludos.**


	9. La bella Italia

Capítulo 9: La bella Italia

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada _**

**Hola de nuevo traigo un nuevo capítulo, la verdad este me trajo un poco de quebradero de cabeza, solo espero les guste.**

**Disfruten el capítulo :)**

**Nota: Me gustaría decir que voy a actualizar cualquiera de los fics pendientes entre esta semana y la otra, pero no puedo, tengo mis exámenes finales, por lo que voy a desaperecer del mapa al menos hasta la quincena de diciembre. Si de repente publico algo será un one shot que tengo pendiente desde hace un rato.**

* * *

—Un viaje demasiado largo para mi gusto —manifestó Mu a la vez que se estiraba después de haber bajado del barco.

—No es para tanto, a mí me gusto, adoro el mar.

—No lo digo por el viaje a través del mar, yo también disfruto de él, sino por lo largo de la travesía.

—Bueno lo importante es que ya llegamos a nuestro destino, y a pesar de que el viaje haya sido tan largo, valió la pena.

—¿Conoces algo de este lugar?

Siena negó con la cabeza, pero sacó una gruesa guía de tapa dura, que en la portada colocaba en letras grande y rojas ANCONA, claramente era acerca de la ciudad, Siena se apresuró a buscar una página y se la mostró a Mu, varias imágenes saltaban a la vista, en el inicio de la página se destacaba el ambiente artístico de la ciudad mostrando algunos de los monumentos más famosos como la Catedral de San Ciríaco con una hermosa y destacable fachada tallado en mármol blanco y rosa. Se destacaba también el ámbito histórico con una fotografía destacable del Museo Arqueológico Nacional de las Marcas, donde se guardan y exhiben los restos de la edad de hierro y las civilizaciones que han habitado las costas del mar Adriático. Al final de la página se denotaba la hermosura natural del lugar con fotografías de sus espesos bosques mediterráneos cuyo único límite son las costas de las aguas oceánicas.

—El lugar es una maravilla tanto natural como cultural —Siena sonrió por las expectativas de la ciudad.

—Tienes una fuerte atracción por lugares con mucha belleza e historia, ¿verdad?

La chica no contestó, pero mantuvo su sonrisa. Antes de que el lemuriano pudiese seguir cuestionándola, lo tomó del brazo y lo guio hacia el camino más cercano, su recorrido por la ciudad apenas comenzaba, y tenían mucho por recorrer.

* * *

—El templo de Santa María della Piazza, iglesia de estructura románica, de cimientos elevados y compuesta de numerosos arcos, la iglesia es una representación viva de los antiguos cristianos a la virgen María, de ahí el origen de su nombre —leyó Siena, aquel templo fue a primera parada hecho por los dos viajeros, Siena sacó una incontable cantidad de fotos para bochorno de Mu, en donde la chica insistía constantemente en incluirlo.

—No sé cuál es tu afición de retratarme cada vez que tienes ocasión —mencionó Mu, mientras la chica observaba ávidamente su cámara y las fotografías.

—Solo es lío mío, nada más —contestó sacándole la lengua. Mu rodó los ojos, su actitud infantil nunca cambiaría.

Recorrido largo y cansador, personalmente a Mu le agotaba más una tarde con la chica que librar una guerra santa. Recorrieron gran parte de los lugares históricos aledaños al puerto; el teatro della Muse, la Piazalle del Duodomo y el Arco de Trajano, tres horas de caminata, dado que los lugares se encontraban todos en las cercanías, y eso solo era el comienzo, aún quedaba mucho por visitar para desosiego del carnero. Habían llegado alrededor de las diez de la mañana a Ancona, y ya eran la una de la tarde, la hora de la comida ya se hacía presente, y todavía no tenían un lugar donde quedarse, al menos eso creía Mu, ya que Siena había ignorado los múltiples ruegos del lemuriano por detenerse y buscar un lugar donde alojarse.

—Siena por favor…

—Mmm tengo hambre, busquemos un sitio donde comer —Mu suspiró, realmente no podía con ella.

—Como quieras —la resignación invadió al carnero.

Mu y Siena se hallaban en la zona del Arco del Trajano, por lo que tomaron la avenida principal que daba directamente con el puerto donde habían desembarcado, desde ahí podrían ubicarse con mayor precisión, dada la estructura de anfiteatro en el que fue construido la ciudad, la parte más moderna ya hacía en la parta baja de la ciudad, y a medida que el terreno se elevaba se denotaba claramente el casco histórico de la época antigua de los griegos siracusanos. Quince minutos desde el antiguo arco hasta el puerto, desde ahí siguiendo las calles principales llegaron a un pequeño restaurant de fachada igualitaria al resto de las casas, de color rojizo, casi anaranjado, de estructura típica italiana de tres pisos, de techos de tejuela. La ubicación del restaurant, era más bien apartada, aunque el sitio parecía una pequeña zona de paseo peatonal con vereda de empedrado blanco claramente de una antigüedad palpable. La fachada un poco cambiada, denotaba la forma de un arco con un letrero que colocaba como nombre "Piazza Roveretto Ristorante" Por fuera habían mesas alineadas para los clientes. Ambos procedieron a sentarse en una de las mesas vacías; un camarero llegó rápidamente a tomar la orden, tanto Siena como Mu pidieron el menú de la carta, que consistía en una de las comidas típicas de la zona conocida como vincisgrassi (tipo de lasaña) que en esta ocasión venía sazonado con una salsa de trufas y setas cultivadas en la misma área de las Marcas.

—¿Para beber que van a desear? —preguntó cortésmente el camarero, antes de que Mu emitiera respuesta Siena habló.

—Algún tipo de licor, ¿Qué nos recomienda?

—Siena no creo… —Mu fue acallado cuando la chica lo chistó

—Vino es lo más cotizado señorita.

—¿No tienen algo más tradicional que no sea esencialmente vino?

—La Moretta Fanese puede ser de su agradado, es una mixtura entre café, coñac, anís y ron, eso si debo advertirle que de por sí es algo bastante… más fuerte.

—Mmm, ese creo que podría ser el adecuado.

—Siena…

—Calla Mu, además tú eres fanático del café, sé que te gustará.

—¿De postre desean algo más?, personalmente puedo recomendarles el bostrengo, un pastel dulce hecho de arroz, pan, azúcar, nueces y miel.

—Eso estaría muy bien —Siena sonrió encantadoramente haciendo sonrojar levemente al joven camarero que los atendía, Mu solo suspiró, esa chica siempre se salía con la suya.

—En seguida se los traigo —el muchacho algo azorado se retiró rápidamente.

—Eres muy controladora Siena.

La chica frunció el ceño por las palabras del lemuriano.

—No soy controladora, solo me gusta mantener en orden las cosas.

—Es lo mismo —comentó divertido Mu, los razonamiento de Siena muchas veces desconcertaban al carnero quien aún no descifraba como es que ella muchas veces solía llegar a ciertas conclusiones y razonamientos tan descabellados.

La conversación que continuaron fue amena, a pesar del leve frío que se sentían todavía en los comienzos de marzo, en la península Itálica, el invierno no solía ser tan crudo, aunque no se comparaba con el clima mediterráneo de las tierras griegas donde el calor se hacía presente casi todo el año. Solo un abrigo bastaba para protegerse de las brisas heladas que se formaban producto de la densa vegetación reinante en la ciudad y sus alrededores. La comida llego deprisa, Mu y Siena se deleitaron tanto en la presentación del plato como en sus variados y sabrosos sabores, eso sin contar el gusto adquirido de Mu por el licor con cafeína, Siena rio al verlo probarlo, sus quejas iniciales no habían valido de nada, y finalmente termino gustándole más de lo que admitiría.

Al finalizar la comida Mu se adelantó a preguntar a la chica sobre el lugar donde se hospedarían, desde que llegaron es algo que había estado inquietándole, pero intuía que la falta de preocupación acerca del tema podía deberse a que ella ya había encontrado un sitio.

—Siena sé que te lo he repetido varias veces ya durante la mañana, pero debemos hallar un sitio donde dormir.

—Mu tu siempre tan precavido y a la vez presuroso —las palabras de la chica sonaron condescendientemente.

—Sabes que es importante, además no me has dicho cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte en este lugar.

—Mmm, demasiado responsable y serio para tu edad Mu, disfruta de la ciudad y no te amargues.

—No me amargo solo estoy preocupado —habló Mu algo indignado.

—Supongo… que no se puede evitar es parte de tu naturaleza tenerlo todo muy bien previsto.

—Mira quien habla, señorita controladora, no das un paso sin haber planeado el siguiente.

—Eso es verdad —Siena sonrió descaradamente—. Pero eso no evita que me divierta, al contrario lo hace más eficiente.

—Eres igual a Kanon —Mu suspiró.

—Si mal no recuerdo es el gemelo descarado, ¿cierto?

Mu río quedamente por la descripción usada por la chica. Le asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno al menos recuerdo los nombres de tus amigos —Mu la miró fijamente—. Ashh, de acuerdo, si sabes para que sacas el tema a colación, encontré un sitio, incluso antes de que llegáramos a la ciudad. Es un pequeño hospedaje, especial para personas que no se quedan por tanto tiempo, la gracia de viajar es conocer lo más que se pueda, yo creo que no deberíamos quedarnos más de cuatro días, deseo visitar Nápoles y Pompeya también, y en última instancia Roma, aunque la última es opcional, a pesar de que es la capital no me llama demasiado la atención.

—Bueno eso es un alivio, creo que sería bueno que fuéramos hacia allá ahora, así podríamos descansar un poco y salir por la tarde a recorrer el resto de la ciudad que aún nos queda mucho del casco histórico.

—Y de los alrededores —los ojos de Siena brillaban ante la expectativa—. Las playas, los bosques y riscos son idóneos para diferentes deportes y visitas, quiero ver el parque regional del Cornero, es especial para el alpinismo y a lo más profundo se encuentran algunas playas escondidas que al ser de difícil acceso no son muy concurridas. Ah y también quiero ver los campos de lavanda…

Mu la miraba parlotear, este viaje la emocionaba mucho, la muchacha era muy efusiva y enérgica, Mu se preguntaba de donde sacaba la voluntad y fortaleza para tener ese optimismo todo el tiempo. Aunque también podía ser mal genio y cabezota, hasta algo tímida, diferentes caras para una misma persona, muy multifacética, tal vez aquello era lo que le agradaba a Mu, la diferencia.

—Bueno si quieres hacer todo eso necesitaras energía, por lo que deberás descansar, será mejor que nos guíes hacia el hospedaje.

Sin más que decir pagaron la cuenta del local, para luego dirigirse hacia el hospedaje donde se quedarían por esos cuatro días, Siena los llevó a través de calles no demasiado concurridas a través del casco histórico de la ciudad, las casas repetitivas de tamaños similares que ondulaban entre los matices rojizos y naranjos, solo algunas contaban con un matiz distinto, pero que no pasaba de los colores azulados.

La posada era idéntica a las demás casas, al menos la fachada era similar, al parecer en Ancona había reglas estrictas en mantener las casonas antiguas e históricas que eran la riqueza del lugar y la fuente de trabajo de la población que vivía del turismo. Lo único distintivo era el letrero con la palabra hospedaje en grandes letras negras.

—Lindo lugar —fue el único comentario de Mu. Siena golpeó y una mujer de avanzada edad los hizo entrar y pidió el nombre de quien había hecho la reserva con anterioridad.

—Siena Somerset.

—Bien dos habitaciones, una para cada uno, tienen derecho de uso de todo lo que hay en el hospedaje, se sirven cuatro comidas diarias, hay un baño por cada piso, por ahora son los únicos residentes del tercer piso donde se quedarán —explicó la mujer mientras les entregaba las llaves a cada uno. Ambos asintieron para ser guiados por la mujer. Al llegar cada uno entro a su habitación para acomodar sus pertenecías. No fue mucho el tiempo que demoraron, Siena acabo rápidamente y tocó la puerta aledaña a su cuarto, en donde estaba Mu, este la recibió rápidamente y bajo junto con ella a la sala de estar.

—¿Y bien que tienes planeado hacer?

—Tu querías descansar recuerdas.

—Si pero conociéndote, seguramente tienes otros planes —exclamó Mu.

—No, en esta ocasión no, voy a seguir tu consejo y a descansar un par de horas, aún es temprano, no pasan de las catorce y treinta, podríamos volver a reunirnos aquí mismo a eso de las cinco de la tarde, ¿Qué dices?

—Si no le veo problema alguno.

—Bueno eso solamente sería.

—Oye Siena —Mu llamó a la chica antes de que esta decidiera marcharse a su habitación, una duda rondaba su cabeza desde el momento que ella pronunció todo su nombre.

—Sí, ¿qué sucede?

—Tu apellido suena como de origen inglés.

—¿No te lo había dicho? —Mu negó y ella se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia, no es como si fuera un hecho demasiado relevante—. Si vengo de Inglaterra, nada especial en realidad, tomando en cuenta lo pequeño que es Europa.

—Vaya algo nuevo que se de ti.

—Nada del otro mundo, solo es un apellido, uno común y corriente —Siena insistía en que su apellido no poseía mayor importancia.

—No te estoy interrogando por él, solo era una duda.

—Mmm, si solo lo decía para aclararlo simplemente —más Mu se quedó con cierta inquietud por la excesiva insistencia de la chica en cuanto a su país de origen y su apellido. Una actitud fuera de lo común en su persona, aunque no se entrometió demasiado. Decidió dejarlo a prudencia de ella.

—Mejor me iré a descansar, pero cuando sean las cinco de la tarde más te vale ya estar aquí mismo —declaró la chica en forma de orden.

—Como la señora lo disponga —el tono de Mu fue algo jocoso, cosa que hizo que Siena le sacará la lengua antes de marcharse a su habitación.

—Ancona una ciudad de Arte y cultura que tiene mucho para ofrecer, no sé si tan solo en cuatro días podremos recorrer todo lo que esa chica quiera —Mu suspiró sabía que iban a ser días largos y cansadores. Lo mejor sería seguir el ejemplo de Siena, e ir a descansar hasta que llegara la hora acordada para verse nuevamente.

* * *

Los cuatro días pasaron más rápido de lo que el carnero se imaginó, entre la visita a la catedral de San Ciriaco, el museo arqueológico, el parque del Cornero, las abadías de los alrededores, las playas, los riscos y los peñascos. Nunca se imaginó que el alpinismo llegara a ser tan cansador, Mu no podía negarlo, había llegado a enamorarse de la ciudad, es un lugar muy bello después de todo, con gusto volvería todas las veces que les fuera posible. Aunque tal vez se tomaría las visitas con un poco más de calma, aunque con un torbellino de energía como Siena aquella tarea podría ser más que imposible.

—Mu hoy es el último día en Ancona.

—Lo sé Siena, ya me lo has dicho una tres veces.

—¿Y si volvemos al Museo?

—Aún es muy de mañana, está cerrado.

—No es tan tarde, son solo las siete y treinta.

—No abren hasta las nueve.

—Mmm, entonces vamos a la Catedral.

—¿Cuál de todas? —preguntó irónicamente Mu recordando la gran influencia de la religión católica en el lugar, y de las muchas iglesias construidas.

—Cualquiera.

—Lo más probable es que también estén cerradas, es temprano.

—Entonces vamos a comer.

—Tu estómago es un pozo sin fondo.

—Eso es cruel —Siena estaba levemente ruborizada—. Es normal tener apetito siendo tan joven.

Mu arqueó uno de sus puntos.

—Creo más bien que puede llegar a ser un hábito no tan saludable.

—¡Pero si eres tú quien me compra todo lo que quiero!

—Eso es porque eres mandona, y no se te puede decir que no.

—Tonto.

—Mejor vámonos que te colocas gruñona cuando no comes.

Mu llevó a Siena al restaurant que habían frecuentado aquellos días que se habían quedado en Ancona, fue un desayuno rápido sin muchos contratiempos.

—Decidiste como nos vamos a ir hacía Nápoles.

—Existe un tren que pasa directo por la ciudad, y ya que sale varias veces al día no tendremos problemas con salir un poco más tarde.

—¿Sabes cuánto nos tomaría el viaje?

—Unas cuatro horas y media —mencionó Siena mientras bebía un batido que había pedido después del desayuno.

—Debemos salir temprano, aún estamos en invierno y oscurece temprano, sería conveniente que no pasáramos de mediodía para llegar cuando todavía haya sol.

—Muy pronto.

—Será lo mejor, así no nos arriesgamos a perder el transporte otra vez.

—Pero si ya te dije que pasa todo el día.

—Debe tener un horario fijado, de seguro no pasan hasta más allá de las veintiún horas, además no deseo llegar de noche.

—Aguafiestas.

—Has recorrido casi todo el lugar en estos cuatro días, todavía queda Nápoles y Pompeya, también debemos apresurarnos un poco si queremos llegar a Roma.

—Dije que eso era opcional.

—De todas formas estoy seguro que deseas ir, y creo saber el motivo —Mu miró a Siena quien lo observaba algo curiosa.

—Y según tú ¿Por qué quiero ir?

—Las pascuas se acercan, y por lo que he visto eres muy asidua a visitar lugares con cierta historia religiosa, ¿Quién sabe por qué será? —Mu se encogió de hombros.

Siena sonrió, Mu siempre la leía con claridad.

—Tienes razón, me gustaría estar en Roma para las pascuas, tal vez solo sea curiosidad. Finalmente Roma es el centro del catolicismo.

—¿Qué escondes en ti Siena?

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto la chica extrañada.

—Eres jovial e impulsiva, en otras ocasiones calculadora y ansiosa por el conocimiento. No eres alguien fácil de comprender.

—En serio, tú me lees fácilmente.

—No lo creo.

—Deberías, me comprendes más que cualquier persona que he conocido, lo que se me hace extraño, siendo que no nos conocemos hace tanto.

—Quizás somos más parecidos de lo que imaginamos.

—Nos complementamos.

Mu asintió, ellos forjaron un lazo de fraternidad que no sería fácil quebrar, un cariño formado de un encuentro furtivo y de un viaje que les enseñaría más de la vida que los largos años.

—Son solo las ocho, visitaremos la Catedral de San Ciriaco una vez más y después volveremos al hospedaje a buscar nuestro equipaje para después ir a la estación de trenes. Así que mejor termina tu batido para que nos podamos ir.

Siena le asintió y procedió a terminar su bebida. De esa forma podrían al menos recorrer lo que les quedaba de la ciudad en esos pocas horas.


	10. Camino hacia el reencuentro

Capítulo 10: Camino hacia el reencuentro

****_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._****

****Perdón la tardanza, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten.****

* * *

—No tienes muchas opciones, tienes que enviarlo a él Shion.

—Encontraré a otra persona, no me pienso arriesgar.

—No seas cabezota, sabes bien que él es uno de los mejores en misiones de rastreo —Dohko miró severamente a Shion quien daba vueltas alrededor de su despacho, el chino no podía creer que su amigo se hiciera tanto lio por tener que enviar a aquel muchacho, ¿qué tanto podía suceder?

—Como no eres tu quien tiene que hacerse cargo de los problemas del Santuario, vas y vienes a tu antojo, ¡nunca estás aquí para ayudarme! —Dohko enarcó una ceja, aquellas quejas y recriminaciones no eran nuevas por parte de Shion, pero…

—No sé porque siempre sacas a colación eso, cuando éramos jóvenes hacía exactamente lo mismo, y no te molestabas, ahora me voy por unas semanas y te colocas como loco —Dohko estaba exasperado, Shion siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, a pesar de que fuera muy paciente. Además siempre se desviaba de los temas importantes a tratar—. Ahora en vez de estarme regañando deberías simplemente mandar a Milo a la misión, sabes que no tienes más opciones.

—Si tan solo Kanon estuviera…

—No está, Athena lo necesitaba con ella, por lo que se lo llevo a Japón, lo sabes —Dohko miró a Shion, quien de malas ganas acepto, sabía que tenía razón, pero después del show que hizo hace una semana, no le era de confianza dejarlo salir así nada más del santuario.

—Como quieras…

—No actúes como un niño —Dohko habló seriamente, estaba preocupado por su amigo, desde que volvieron en ocasiones había estado comportándose como un crio, especialmente cuando se encontraba con él, lo único que hacía era pelear, y se molestaba incluso más cuando decidía irse. Dohko suspiró, solo esperaba poder soportar las rabietas de su querido mejor amigo.

—Tonto Dohko.

—Deja de pelearme Shion —el aludido hizo una mueca antes de contestar.

—Te odio —masculló en forma baja, aunque de igual forma fue escuchado por el chino quien solo negó con la cabeza, Shion era demasiado infantil y cabezota.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Milo aún estaba sumamente enfadado por todo lo acontecido, estaba enojado con Saga, con Kanon por defenderlo y con Camus por aceptar todo demasiado fácil. Aioria era casi con la única persona que había tenido un contacto más cercano esos días, tal vez era el único que soportaba su mal humor, y el como respuesta era al único que dejaba pasar a la parte privada de su templo, Camus lo había intentado más de una vez esa semana, obteniendo en cada ocasión una respuesta negativa, y en otras algunas amenazas si se aproximaba más. Milo estaba muy cabreado y por sobre todo extrañaba a Mu, se habían hecho buenos amigos, Aioria, Mu y el habían compartido mucho más de lo que los demás saben. Y es por eso que se sentía tan ofuscado por todo.

—Deberías dejar atormentarte con ello bicho —Milo escuchó la voz de Aioria, se volteó para verlo.

—Sabes que no puedo evitar preocuparme, me gustaría saber cómo esta.

—Él es fuerte, lo sabes, debe estar bien, con lo cabezota que es…

—Es por eso precisamente por lo que me preocupo, es demasiado terco, y las cosas no se le olvidan fácilmente.

Aioria asintió, sabía Milo tenía razón, pero no podían hacer mucho más, solo desearle bienestar.

—Camus también está preocupado por ti.

Un rictus de seriedad apareció en el rostro del escorpión.

—No me interesa saber nada de ese cubo de hielo.

—Milo no deberías tratarlo así, él te aprecia mucho —una sonrisa irónica se plasmó el rostro del octavo custodio al escuchar eso.

—Como si eso fuera verdad.

—¿Qué quieres decir Milo…?

—Nada importante gato —Milo se cerró al instante, Camus era un asunto que no quería tratar, pensar en él y lo que sentía le hacía daño, lo que había pasado con Mu, le dio mucho que pensar acerca de él mismo. Mu se escapó para poder sanar su dolor, un dolor que finalmente ambos compartían en algunos ámbitos, ambos había sido ocasionados por el amor, en el caso de Mu fue por una separación dolorosa, en su caso… por un amor no correspondido. Tal vez era hora de que él también comenzase a sanar sus heridas, pero… ¿cómo debería hacerlo?

—Olvidarlo sería lo mejor… —aquel comentario fue apenas un susurro, provocado por su mente inconscientemente.

—¿Olvidar que…?

—Nada Aioria, solo divagaba.

El león dorado vio preocupado a su amigo, quien observó como la mirada de Milo se perdía por algunos segundos en sus pensamientos.

—Tanto encierro está afectándote el cerebro amigo.

—No voy a salir Aioria, yo…

—¡¿Milo?! —una voz muy conocida por ambos caballeros se escuchó desde la entrada.

—¡Demonios! —masculló Milo molesto por la interrupción—. ¿Es que no se rinde?

—No deberías seguir evitándolo, solo está preocupado por tu actitud —Aioria lo miró serio—. Me gustaría saber el motivo de tanto enojo con él, pero esto seguro que no me dirás por lo que no insistiré.

—Deshazte de él, Aioria yo me voy a mi cuarto, no quiero verlo —así de cortante fue la respuesta de Milo, quien se marchó de la sala de escorpio como si nada.

Camus estaba algo hastiado con el comportamiento infantil de Milo, había ido a verlo muchas veces, pero en todas lo había rechazado. Se sentía contrariado y ofuscado, la distancia con Milo en cierta medida estaba desesperándolo, más no sabía cómo acercarse a él sin que lo amenazara.

—Camus... —aquella voz no era la del escorpión, chirrió los dientes de frustración, ¿Por cuánto tiempo pensaba seguir ignorándolo?, ¿Por qué estaría tan molesto con él?, ¿Es que acaso…Mu era importante para él a un punto que desconocía?, tal vez Milo…, se negó a pensar en esa posibilidad, no podía ser cierto, Milo no podía sentir nada más que amistad por Mu. Aunque se recalcaba así mismo ese hecho, su corazón le dolía, si Milo se alejase más…

—Aioria necesito hablar con Milo —Camus tenía que arreglar esa situación con Milo inmediatamente, sino las dudas seguirían atormentándolo continuamente, debía asegurarse.

—Está ocupado en estos momentos —le mintió el quinto custodio para no decirle que Milo no quería verlo. Camus frunció el ceño, no se tragaba esa excusa.

—Sé que es mentira, ese maldito bicho está evitándome —el aguador estaba molesto. Sin preguntarle a nadie Camus quiso entrar a la parte más privada del templo—. ¡Milo sal de ahí!, tenemos que hablar. Nada, solo silencio, el mago de los hielos al no recibir respuesta se imaginó que Milo estaría en sus aposentos. Con paso pesado se dirigió a la habitación. Milo no estaba precisamente ahí, se escuchaban ruidos de agua en el cuarto de baño, Milo estaba tomando una ducha.

—¡Camus, no es un buen momento para que hables con Milo! —Aioria había querido darle alcance antes de que llegara la habitación, pero el onceavo custodio había sido más rápido. Al menos para el alivio del león Milo no estaba en la habitación, sino en su cuarto de baño.

—¡Voy a hablar con él, aunque…!

—Al menos tranquilízate un poco, si los dos están molestos, nada bueno resultará —Aioria estaba cabreado, siempre era lo mismo con esos dos, peleas, conflictos, discusiones, aunque mayoritariamente venían de parte de Milo. A la fuerza sacó a Camus de la habitación y se lo llevó a la sala. Iba a hablar con él, sabía que Milo no saldría por el momento, y que seguramente escucho toda su perorata.

—No me jales Aioria —se retiró el agarre de un tirón.

—Estas actuando igual que Milo —la seriedad en las palabras del castaño fueron inusuales para Camus, acostumbrado al tono desenfadado del león—. Así ninguno de los dos va a conseguir nada, sabes cómo es Milo de explosivo, no le des más motivos para pelear.

—Yo no…

—Eres tan impulsivo como él, aunque intentes ocultarlo bajo tu careta de indiferencia; te conocemos de años Camus.

Camus apretó los dientes, odiaba que pudieran leerlo tan fácilmente.

—Milo es un idiota.

—¿Y tú no?

—Claro que no —espetó fríamente el galo.

—Ambos poseen actitudes infantiles de las cuales no se percatan, parecen dos niños cuando se pelean.

—Yo no le hice nada para que se molestara, ¿no sé porque está actuando así?

Aioria se hacía una ligera idea, sin embargo no tenía conocimiento de que tan profundo era el dolor que embargaba al escorpión, no era solo un asunto de enfado momentáneo, abarcaba mucho más.

—Supongo que solo está dolido.

—¿Dolido de qué? —las palabras fueron frías y cortantes. Más Aioria no mencionó nada, aunque si frunció el ceño levemente.

—De todo en realidad —Aioria no quería mencionar nada en específico, él sabía lo que Milo sentía por Camus, y hasta ahora creía que el aguador le correspondía, pero… su actitud dejaba mucho que desear, tal vez Milo solo se aburrió de eso, y por aquello…—. De lo de Saga, Kanon, de Mu… —Aioria dejó al aire las palabras, sin querer mencionar el nombre del acuariano.

—¿Mu? —el francés sintió una punzada en su corazón, todo el enojo de Milo se resumía por la situación de Mu, ¿es qué acaso sus sospechas serían reales?

—Aún está algo triste y preocupado por él, y con eso de que el patriarca nos prohibió salir a buscarlo.

—Mu es muy importante para Milo, ¿cierto? —el tono de voz del aguador fue algo diferente, sin embargo Aioria no pudo interpretarlo con claridad.

—Eh, si…, Milo lo quiere mucho.

—Ya veo —Camus no sabía cómo responder ante esa afirmación, un temor enorme se había apoderado de él, nunca se imaginó que Milo…

—Solo intenta darle su espacio, ya se le pasará, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie.

Camus le dio la espalda a Aioria, no quería que el otro viera su turbación.

—No creo que eso sea cierto, yo no conozco a Milo en lo absoluto —aquella afirmación le dio más que una daga directo a su pecho, pero al parecer realmente no conocía a Milo, interiormente siempre se jacto de comprender mejor que nadie a él escorpión, hoy dudaba fuertemente de eso.

—¿Por qué dices eso Camus?, si tú eres su mejor amigo, han estado juntos siempre.

—Por qué es la verdad —la voz de Camus fue débil.

—Aún estás aquí —el tono de Milo fue cortante.

—No seas grosero Milo.

—No lo esto siendo Aioria, solo que no deseo verlo.

Camus observo a Milo, su mirada reflejaba cierta aflicción, aflicción que el escorpión no pudo entender, no quiso seguir observándolo, Camus siempre lo ha perturbado, y si continuaba preso de sus ojos no podría seguir molesto con él.

—Milo necesito hablar contigo.

—No tengo ganas, ¿porque simplemente no me dejas descansar?

—Me has estado ignorando toda la semana.

—Solo quiero estar solo.

—Estas con Aioria.

—No soy yo quien lo invita, el aprovechado llega solo.

—Ey, y yo que me preocupo de ti —profirió Aioria sintiéndose burlado.

—No te hagas la magdalena gato.

—Pareces un crío, te enfadas por tonterías y te frustras cuando no puedes hacer lo que quieres.

—¿A qué refieres gato? —preguntó Milo en tono amenazante, pero Aioria no se dejó intimidar.

—Has llevado este asunto de Mu demasiado lejos, todos estamos preocupados, no eres el único.

_Ojalá fuera solo eso,_ los pensamientos de Milo no solo se centraban en esos instantes en la ausencia de Mu, quien era el que más escuchaba sus dilemas existenciales y lo aconsejaba. Sino que también pululaban alrededor de lo que sentía por Camus, su sola presencia en su templo lo estaba inquietando, había decido alejarse de él para poder evaluar su situación desde otros puntos de vista, lejos del acuariano su razonamiento podría funcionar sin ser alborotado ni obnubilado por el francés.

—Mu es importante para mí y lo sabes —contestó Milo firmemente, lo mejor era desviar su atención hacia el tema del carnero, ya que finalmente era algo que aún le causaba molestias, sabía que su enfado no podía durar para siempre, pero tampoco podía continuar aislándose como lo estaba haciendo, si tan solo el patriarca le diera la oportunidad de buscar a Mu…, realmente lo necesitaba, necesitaba poder ser oído y aconsejado. Y ese efecto en él solo podía lograrlo el ariano.

—Lo es para todos Milo, no lo olvides.

Camus veía silenciosamente la interacción de ambos, una cierta tristeza lo embargaba, y un dolor más grande se apodero de su corazón al escuchar de la propia boca de Milo que Mu era importante para él, al parecer el escorpión sentía algo más allá de la amistad por el carnero, al menos eso pensaba Camus.

—Si se nota, es tan importante que al patriarca ni siquiera le interesa saber dónde se encuentra —bramó Milo.

—Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto Milo —exclamó Dohko quien entraba justo en los instantes que el escorpión pronunciase esas palabras—. Shion crio a Mu como su propio hijo, él lo ama más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

—Maestro… —Aioria y Camus se lo quedaron viendo, Milo solo bufó.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí anciano?

—¡Milo!, no seas mal educado —Aioria miró con reproche a su amigo, ni él era tan irrespetuoso.

Dohko solo sonrió, no iba a permitir que un niño como el escorpión lo tratase como quisiera. —Cuida tu humor mocoso, puedo patearte el trasero tan rápido que ni te darías cuenta de que estás en suelo —antes de que Milo si quiera pudiera moverse Dohko lo tiró al piso en un solo movimiento—. Bajar tu guardia es lo peor que puedes hacer —El custodio de libra observaba divertido como el estupefacto escorpión intentaba pararse.

—Si serás…

—No solo la actitud Milo, cuida tu leguaje también —Dohko lo miro más seriamente para que tomara en cuenta sus palabras—. Dejémonos de juegos Shion te necesita en el recinto principal, ahora mismo —habló Dohko acentuado en especial las últimas dos palabras.

—Como sea —Milo una vez levantado procedió a llamar a su armadura y partió escaleras arriba.

Dohko lo observó hasta perderlo de vista—. Hay que ver con los muchachos de hoy —pronunció más que nada para sí. Aunque también fue escuchado por los otros dos caballeros—. Ustedes dos —habló dirigiéndose a Camus y Aioria, en vez de estar sacando la vuelta vayan a Cáncer y díganle a Death Mask que Shion lo quiere en el recinto principal también. Y sin más Dohko siguió los pasos de Milo hacia los templos superiores.

—Demonios, no quiero ir con ese sádico de Death —Aioria estaba afligido.

Camus no le prestó mayor atención, estaba pensando en su actual situación con Milo, demasiados pensamientos y dudas rondaban en su mente, sin más se alejó de escorpio, dejando solo a Aioria con la tarea de ir hasta el cuarto templo. Cuando Aioria notó que estaba solo Camus ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para no ser visto.

—Endemoniado Camus, se atrevió a dejarme solo —refunfuño fastidiado el leonino, tendría que bajar solo hasta el cuarto templo— Cuando te vea me las pagarás.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—Patriarca Shion —Milo quien había llegado con mal humor hacia el salón patriarcal se encontraba arrodillado frente al patriarca de malas ganas.

—Milo de Escorpio, te encomendaré una misión, espero que puedas cumplirla a cabalidad —la voz del patriarca resonó con un tono serio.

La cara de Milo era algo inescrutable, no estaba seguro que pensar, ¿no se supone que habían prohibido las salidas del santuario?, y estaba seguro de que no era santo de devoción para el patriarca en esos momentos.

—Lo que necesite señor.

Shion suspiró, no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esa elección, pero no tenía más alternativas. —Esperaremos a que llegue tu compañero —Shion necesitaba de su ayuda, pero no por eso iba a dejarlo solo, aunque quien iría con Milo no era el más responsable de sus caballeros.

—¿Quién exactamente su excelencia? —Milo sabía que no iba dejarlo solo, era demasiado obvio.

—No te impacientes pronto llegará.

Las puertas del recinto principal se abrieron dejándole el paso libre al santo de libra.

—Dohko… —Shion miró a Dohko quien había llegado siguiendo a Milo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine para que no hicieras ninguna tontería.

—Yo no hago tonterías

—No me digas —contestó sarcásticamente el chino.

—No me trates como un niño —el rostro pálido del patriarca poco a poco comenzó a colocare rojo de la rabia, ¿Quién se creía ese tonto?, él era el patriarca, le debía al menos un poco de respeto.

—Milo levántate, no necesitas ser tan formal —menciono el séptimo custodio ignorando por completo la presencia de Shion.

—Pero maestro…

—Levántate muchacho, no es necesario nada de esto.

Milo se levantó algo renuente, pero también agradecido, no le gustaba demasiado estar arrodillado.

—¡Dohko, deja de desafiar mi autoridad!

—Deja de ser un malhumorado Shion.

—Tú siempre…

—Compórtate Shion, vine para que no hicieras gala de tu mal humor, lo único que debes hacer es darles una misión de reconocimiento nada más.

—¡Eso lo sé!

—Ojala eso fuera verdad —mencionó por lo bajo, cosa que hizo que Milo se riera levemente.

La risa de Milo hizo que Shion se enojara incluso más.

—¡Milo de Escorpio!, ¡mantén la compostura!

Dohko rodó los ojos. —No seas exagerado Shion.

—No te metas Dohko.

—¿Por qué mejor no le dices a Milo para que lo mandaste a buscar?

Shion masculló molesto. —Estamos esperando que su compañero llegue.

—De acuerdo.

Nuevamente las puertas del recinto principal dejando pasar a un nuevo invitado.

—¡Caballero de Cáncer llegas tarde! —la voz fuerte de Shion resonó por todo el salón. Dohko solo pudo suspirar, desde que volvieron a la vida había estado comportándose infantilmente, pero todo empeoro cuando Mu se fue del santuario, su mal humor había empeorado, y para el mal de todos los más afectados eran los caballeros, dado su puesto como patriarca solía descargar su frustración sobre ellos, es por eso que últimamente se la pasaba más tiempo en el templo principal que custodiando su casa, no podía dejar a los demás dorados a su suerte, después de todo él era el único que podía enfrentar a Shion sin temer por las consecuencias.

—Lo siento patriarca —Death Mask se arrodilló inmediatamente, era consciente de que no era sabio hacer enojar al patriarca.

—Deja de actuar como tirano Shion —pronunció Dohko severamente. Shion lo miró molesto.

—Solo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber, y tu… solo estás interfiriendo.

—Estás desquitándote con los muchachos.

—Yo no…

—Si lo haces —seguidamente Dohko miró al italiano—. Levántate Cáncer, no es necesario reverenciar a nadie.

—Maestro…

—Sin peros

Death Mask se colocó de pie y se posicionó a un costado de Milo, quien veía algo intrigado el constante intercambio entre el patriarca y el antiguo maestro, eran como dos niños peleando, casi como Camus… y él. Tal vez… esos dos, al menos Milo lo creía posible, después de todos ambos tenían una relación muy cercana. Aunque no podía hacer demasiadas comparativas, no es como si Camus sintiera algo por él, aquello era lo que Milo se recriminaba cuando comparó a los dos más antiguos con su relación con el custodio del templo de la vasija.

—Dohko, pero… ¿solo vienes a hacerme enfadar?

—A controlarte, de hecho — comentó como si nada Dohko, con una sonrisa despreocupada. Para Dohko Shion era como un pequeño niño caprichoso, que si se molestaba con algo, solía involucrar a todo el mundo en sus berrinches.

—Tonto Dohko —las mejillas de Shion se ruborizaron tenuemente, y este de inmediato las oculto tras su basta melena. Dohko solo sonrió más al ver la vergüenza de su amigo.

—Lo mejor será decirles lo que tienen que hacer —Dohko se dirigió a los caballeros que estaban esperando su misión—. Ambos realizaran una misión de reconocimiento, en algunas ruinas antiguas.

—¿En dónde maestro? —Milo estaba ansioso por saber si sería lejos del santuario.

—En Italia, específicamente en la provincia de Nápoles, deberán revisar las ruinas de Pompeya y Herculano —Dohko habló para los santos, pero veía a Shion quien estaba enfurruñado al verse ignorado.

—¿Exactamente para qué? —esta vez fue Death Mask quien tomó la palabra, imaginándose porque había sido llamado.

—Shion les dará el resto de la información, y los caballeros finalmente dirigieron su mirada en dirección del patriarca.

—Shion… —Dohko instó al lemuriano para que continuara.

—Vaya al fin —dijo sarcásticamente y algo enojado, en especial con el tonto de Dohko, como lo llamaba interiormente.

—No comiences Shion.

El aludido frunció el ceño y se mordió la lengua para no decirle unas cuantas verdades a ese chino descarado.

—Se han registrados algunas energías remanentes en esas ruinas, hasta ahora no se han percibido como peligrosas, pero… es necesario saber su origen y qué posibilidades hay de que en algún momento puedan descontrolarse —Shion suspiró, realmente no quería darle la misión a Milo y dejarlo salir del Santuario—. Ustedes dos se encargaran de investigar estos dos lugares.

Death Mask y Milo escucharon atentamente las palabras de Shion, más al octavo custodio le rondaba una duda en la cabeza.

—Eso sería todo, salgan lo más pronto posible si no tienen alguna duda; Milo no tardo en hablar.

—¿Por qué me escogió?, pensé que…

Shion lo vio seriamente. —Milo no creo prudente dejarte salir, al menos no con lo alterado que ha estado tu cosmos, sin embargo, aunque no me guste admitirlo eres uno de los mejores rastreadores de cosmos del santuario, después de Kanon, y como él esta con Athena, no había nadie más a quien pudiéramos encomendarle esta misión.

Milo sonrió arrogantemente cuando el patriarca termino de hablar. Shion al observar el gesto emitió una mueca y Dohko solo negó, ya se imaginaba lo que pasaba por la mente del escorpión al sentirse tan importante.

—Bien ahora… —Shion iba a despacharlos cuando Death Mask interrumpió.

—Señor, también me gustaría saber por qué me escogió.

—Sabes hablar italiano.

Death Mask ya se lo imaginaba, aunque esperaba que por lo menos hubiese otra cosa. Se sentía algo insultado

—¿Solo eso?

—No te hagas el sensible ahora, solo necesitaba a dos personas para la misión, y eres de las pocas personas que no ha fastidiado el último tiempo —pronunció Shion hastiado—. Ahora váyanse y preparen su equipaje para salir lo más pronto posible.

—Si señor —contestaron ambos caballeros a la vez, para luego salir rápidamente.

—Siempre tan malhumorado Shion.

—No molestes Dohko.

—Eres un niño.

—¡No lo soy!

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —susurró Dohko, sabiendo que la discusión apenas comenzaba.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Milo arreglaba con premura se equipaje, por fin podría salir del santuario, tal vez así podría intentar rastrear el cosmos de Mu y hasta encontrarlo. Con un suspiro pesado Milo terminó de sacar las camisas que llevaría y las colocó en una ligera mochila marrón de cuero.

—Parece que te vas de viaje.

Milo levanto su mirada y dio un leve salto al ver a Aioria recargado sobre el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

—¡Demonios Aioria!, me vas a matar de un susto.

Este rio quedamente. —No es culpa mía que estés con la guardia baja.

—Estoy al interior de mi templo, no tengo porque estar todo el tiempo alerta, además es estresante.

—Se supone que eres un guerrero.

Milo rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres gato?

—Solo venía a visitarte.

—A chismorrear mejor di —el aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía curiosidad, ¿y qué te dijo el patriarca?

—Nada en especial, me voy de misión a Italia.

—Así que te vas…

—Al fin puedo salir de este lugar.

—¿Vas a buscarlo?

—Primero cumpliré mi misión y después veré lo que hago, solo deseo saber si se encuentra bien

—Milo —el tono de Aioria era extrañamente serio—. ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que lo encuentres?, el mundo es muy grande.

—Aun así, necesito saber que al menos lo intente, él es mi amigo y no puedo estar a su lado cuando más me necesita, cuando yo lo pase mal él siempre estuvo ahí para consolarme.

—Retribución.

—Es más que eso.

—Solo no te obsesiones, ¿sí?, tómalo con calma —Milo le asiente, con calma se cuelga el morral al hombro.

—Aioria, en cuanto a Camus…

—Yo le avisaré.

—Después atenderé cualquier asunto pendiente que tenga con él.

—Sigo creyendo que deberías hablar ahora con él antes de irte, pero haya tú.

—Debo aclarar mi mente Aioria, además sigo enfadado con él.

—Creo que estás usando tú enfado como excusa.

—¿Excusa para qué?

—Evadir tus sentimientos.

—Aioria…

—Recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó después de las doce casas y la muerte de Camus, quedaste desolado, sino hubiera sido por la intervención de Mu…

—Es por eso que se lo debo.

—Lo sé.

Milo se aproximó hacia la puerta donde Aioria estaba recargado.

—Mejor será que me vaya o el italiano pronto me estará maldiciendo. Cualquier cosa que suceda no dudes en avisarme.

—Nada pasará en tu ausencia, solo vete.

—Hasta luego gato.

—Cuídate del mal humor de Death.

Milo quien se alejaba por el corredor solo le levanto la mano como signo de que lo había escuchado, debía emprender un viaje que le traería más de una sorpresa y lo menos pasaba por su mente era como iba a lidiar con el caballero de la cuarta casa.


	11. Del caos al corazón

Capítulo 11: Del caos al corazón

**_Saint Seiya ni sus persaonajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Siento el descaro de pasarme por aquí después de un mes, traigo otro capítulo, espero les guste, aunque es algo cortito.**

**Perdón la demora.**

* * *

Marzo al ser el último mes de invierno solía ser uno de los más helados, a pesar de que en la península de los Balcanes, en especial en Grecia los fríos solían ser atenuados por la intensa brisa proveniente del mar. No había nieve ni temperaturas tan extremas, pero la presencia de la lluvia era constante, por lo que los cielos generalmente despejados durante la época estival ya hacían encapotados por la constante capa de nubes, siempre con la amenaza latente de una próxima caída de agua, aquel día en especial siendo ya casi la quincena del tercer mes del año era un día muy nublado, y que decir de la mínima registrada que si bien no era tan baja, si era lo suficiente para calarte los huesos, el ambiente no era el más propicio para entrenar, por lo que el coliseo por lo general lleno de vida de sonidos de los caballeros y aspirantes entrenando se hallaba quieto y sin mucha actividad, solo la presencia de dos personas conversando sentados en las graderías rompía la monotonía del lugar.

—No tiene ninguna intención de hacer nada ¿cierto?

—No Aldebarán, esta tan cegado en su propia culpa que no tiene cabeza para nada más.

—Esto es malo, si él está así, no quiero pensar cómo debe estar Mu.

—Quizás Mu si tomó una buena decisión al marcharse por un tiempo, lo que no fue lo mejor fue irse sin decirle a nadie y sin avisar al menos donde estaría— Aioros suspiró bastante cansado—. He intentado de todo para hablar con Saga, pero no escucha a nadie y con la ausencia de Kanon está más arisco y huraño.

—Si tú que eres su mejor amigo no puede hacer nada, no creo que nadie más lo logré.

—Supongo que solo nos queda esperar a que Mu envié alguna señal de vida.

Aldebarán sonrió tristemente al recordar al lemuriano, Mu es uno de sus amigos más cercanos, y el no poder haber hecho nada por él lo hace sentirse un inútil, entendía que el ariano deseara alejarse del dolor y las frustraciones, pero ellos también se preocupaban. Pero a pesar de todo eso no podía culparlo, solo entenderlo y aceptar su decisión.

—Shaka ha intentado encontrar algún rastro de él, a pesar de las órdenes del patriarca y Athena, pero Mu no ha utilizado su cosmos, por lo que no ha encontrado rastro alguno. Y dado que él y el resto de nosotros solo puede hallar a alguien cuando ha utilizado su energía, no hay mucho. Solo Kanon y Milo pueden ir un poco más allá.

Aioros sonrió. —¿Quién diría que Shaka desobedecería una orden?

—Mu es uno de los pocos más cercanos a él, supongo que será por eso, valora su amistad.

—Debe serlo para hacer romper las reglas al más cercano a Dios.

Aldebarán no respondió, quedo pensando unos momentos, tal vez Milo pudiese hacer algo para dar con el ariano.

—¿Aioros crees que Milo podría rastrear a Mu?

Aioros negó vehementemente, ni siquiera el escorpión podría abarcar tanto terreno de rastreo, además…

—Aioria me dijo que Milo salió de misión esta mañana. Solo queda resignarnos, finalmente ¿Qué se puede hacer si ni siquiera contamos con la ayuda y la bendición de Athena?

Aldebarán asintió, no podían hacer mucho, con pesar miró el cielo de mediodía pidiendo ayuda a los dioses para hallar una pronta solución a su dilema

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Saga caminaba solitario por los acantilados colindantes al santuario, las fuertes ráfagas comunes durante las épocas de invierno azotaban sobre la marea del Egeo, las olas rugientes rompían contra las estoicas piedras que detenían el paso del Océano. Si bien el semblante del tercer custodio era parco y prácticamente no demostraba nada, su interior era tan caótico como el furioso mar. Emociones de culpa, dolor y resentimiento contra sí mismo, ira por su actuar y miedo de perder lo que más ama. ¿Es qué un solo hombre es capaz de soportar un universo de dolor sobre sus hombros y no claudicar a la batalla?, Saga se sentía perdido, sus acciones eran errantes y su mente divagaba perdiéndose de la realidad que forjó con sus decisiones. Recuerdos fortuitos se arremolinaban constantes a la espera de asaltar su presente. El más reciente fue la mirada de preocupación de su hermano antes de partir.

_—No voy a ir, ni por que sea Athena quien me lo pida._

_—No necesito niñera Kanon, soy un hombre adulto —Saga gruñó a Kanon._

_—Un hombre desecho mejor di, pareces un zombi, ¿cómo puedo dejarte solo sin saber si vas a estar bien?, solo hablas conmigo, pero porque vivimos en la misma casa._

_—Vete Kanon, de verdad no te necesito._

_El gemelo menor miró preocupado a su hermano sin creer mucho sus palabras._

_—De todas maneras le diré a Aioros que te vigile, no vaya a suceder un accidente con lo errático que has estado comportándote. _

_Cierto grado de culpa azotó a Saga dada la preocupación de Kanon, pero no lo demostró._

_—Estaré bien, solo necesito tiempo…_

_—Saga sabes que el tiempo cura las heridas, pero cuando están son tan grandes y dolorosas no hay tiempo capaz de cicatrizarlas. Primero se debe cerrar el ciclo, bien volviendo hasta antes cuando todo estuvo bien o comenzar de nuevo._

_—No quiero charlas filosóficas ni espirituales Kanon, bastante tengo con lidiar conmigo._

_Kanon solo suspiró._

_—Tómalo como un consejo de alguien que traicionó a todos los que le importaba y que con el tiempo se dio cuenta de sus errores, pero era demasiado tarde para volver atrás, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue enmendar sus errores volviendo a comenzar._

_Saga tragó saliva, recordaba con claridad el oscuro pasado de ambos, lo que no se imagina es que Kanon todavía cargara con culpas que ya habían sido perdonadas._

_—Lo tendré en cuenta —Saga por primera vez vio a su hermano con una emoción diferente a la tristeza, cariño por su hermano—. No todo fue tu responsabilidad, sabes que todo eso pasó porque tenía que pasar._

_—Aunque me digas eso tengo parte de mi responsabilidad, los generales marinos eran mis compañeros y los dejé morir, no hice nada por evitarlo. Y tu como yo no estás haciendo nada para evitar que Mu se alejé más de ti, a pesar de que todo el problema comenzase por una decisión tuya._

_—Kanon, yo…_

_—No me digas nada, solo piénsalo, pero no cometas los mismos errores del pasado dejándote estar y después lamentándote._

_Eso fue lo último que escuchó de su gemelo antes de partiese a Japón junto con Athena._

—Una lucha sin fin contra mí mismo —exclamó Saga hacia la nada—. Sin duda resulta una batalla inútil —la única respuesta a su monologo fue el movimiento continuo del océano.

Él vivía inmerso en la pena y el dolor de haberse equivocado, pero ¿Qué había más allá de eso?, ¿Qué es tan valioso para salir del lecho de comodidad y aflicción que se había impuesto como medida de seguridad?¿ Qué era más importante que la propia calma y sanidad de su mente?, la respuesta era simple para él, Mu, siempre ha sido él, pero eso exactamente eso es lo que lo llevó a tomar la decisión de separarse, Mu se había convertido en alguien más valioso que su persona misma, ¿Acaso eso era saludable o si quiera normal?, quizás sí, quizás no. Sin embargo sabía solo una cosa, su hermano tenía razón, no podía cometer los mismos errores del pasado; tenía que hacer algo y si ese algo era encontrar a Mu lo haría, aunque para eso necesitaría ayuda de más de una persona, y no estaba seguro si los demás estaban dispuesto a ayudarlo. El patriarca no diría y no haría nada, por mucho que le preocupase su discípulo no se interpondría en su decisión, entonces ¿Quién?, solo una idea se le vino a la mente al gemelo mayor, una persona que conociese al ariano desde niño y que poseyera tanta cercanía como con su maestro, siendo un amigo y un cuidador.

Saga emprendió camino al santuario más decidido, mucho más de lo que había estado desde que el lemuriano se marchó, debía dejar su mutismo a un lado y actuar, o si no sería como dijo Kanon "muy tarde"

Solo esperaba que esa persona estuviese dispuesto a ayudarle sin importar los castigos o las decisiones de los altos mandos.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—¡¿Cómo que te vas a Rozan? ¡¿Piensas dejarme solo?!

Era la tercera vez que Shion pronunciaba lo mismo, y el tono de voz solo iba en aumento. Con paciencia infinita Dohko volvió a explicar sus razones.

—Hace mucho que estoy en el santuario, Shunrey ha estado demasiado tiempo sola, a pesar de que Shiryu vaya a verla de vez en cuando.

Había llegado al recinto principal a la hora de la comida cerca de las dos de la tarde, para poder compartir unos momentos con Shion y a la vez poder comunicarle de su viaje, pero no pensó que se lo tomaría tan mal.

—¡¿Y yo qué?!,¡¿ no importo?!

Dohko rodó los ojos, Shion sabía el fuerte cariño que sentía por esos dos niños, los crío solo, eran como sus hijos, de la misma forma que Mu lo era, dado que lo cuido desde que era muy pequeño, lo crio cuando Shion no estuvo ahí para él.

—Será solo un mes, no es para que dramatices.

—No estoy dramatizando, tú me vas a dejar solo tal como hizo Mu.

Dohko frunció el ceño. —Sabes que Mu se fue para poder estar saludable anímicamente, no para fastidiarte.

Shion bufó y fue a sentarse al sillón de su oficina.

—Lo sé, no me lo recuerdes, es que…lo extraño. Y ahora tú también te vas, ¿con quién voy a poder contar?

El chino sonrió enternecido.

—Estaré de vuelta en cuanto menos te lo imagines, el tiempo pasa volando. Tú eres tan importante para mí como a esos niños que crie y amo como a mis hijos, ustedes son mi familia.

Shion se sonrojo levemente, las muestras de cariño de parte de Dohko eran bastante escasas que decir de las palabras tan sentimentales.

—Preferiría que no te fueras, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Volveré pronto —sin más que decir Dohko dejó el recinto principal, debía irse, si quería hacer lo que tenía planeado. Dentro del santuario no podía moverse con comodidad y su cosmos estaba restringido por el poder de Athena.

Shion no quería que Dohko se marchara, sus ausencias le dolían, pero no podía retenerlo, él era un alma libre, dispuesta a volar hasta los confines más inexplorados. Y él…, era un ave enjaulada con obligaciones y responsabilidades, estaba atado a los mandatos de Athena.

—¿Algún día podré retenerte a mi lado sin los deberes por delante? —cierta melancolía surgía en el tono del sumo sacerdote mientras sentía los últimos rastros de cosmos de su compañero de batallas saliendo del recinto principal.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Dohko sabía que quizás con lo que estaba a punto de hacer iría contra las órdenes del santuario, de Shion y de la misma Athena, pero no sería la primera vez que los contradecía, es más desde hace unos días estaba pensando ya en hacer algo, pero no fue hasta ahora que finalmente se había decidido.

La bajada hasta su templo fue rápida, sin mayores contratiempos; para su alivio nadie lo detuvo en el camino. Ya en la entrada de la séptima casa diviso a su invitado, a quien había dejado hace unas horas en el templo mientras visitaba a Shion.

—Veo que aún estás nervioso Saga.

—Más de lo que se imagina antiguo maestro.

—No deberías, hasta ahora no ha habido contratiempo alguno, pero deberás esperar la respuesta que te mande.

—Gracias por darme su ayuda, no sabía a quién más acudir.

Dohko asintió a sus palabras. —Lo hago porque no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión de Shion, y aunque comprenda el actuar de Mu, sé que también deben hablar, solo espero que hagas lo correcto Saga, no me hagas arrepentirme de mi decisión.

—No lo defraudaré Maestro, se lo que está en riesgo.

—Te enviaré la respuesta con Kanon el vuelve dentro de algunos días; encontrar a Mu no será sencillo, pero fuera de la vigilancia de Shion y la barrera de Athena podremos hacer algo.

Saga solo esperaba todo resultara y no fuera demasiado tarde para enmendar sus errores.

* * *

**Cualquier crítica constructiva es bien aceptada, esto intentando encontrar las muletillas y otros defectos en la narración, también las faltas ortográficas. Deseo mejorar mi escritura un poco más. **

**Nos leemos pronto, saludos.**


	12. Las verdades que ocultamos

**Capítulo 12: Las verdades que ocultamos**

****_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._****

**Hola traigo un nuevo capítulo. Perdón la tardanza.**

**Nota: La cita fue escrita por Plinio el Joven en el 79 d.c.**

**Venus victrix: La representación de Venus guerrera, similar a la diosa Ishtar, aquella fue la Venus de Pompeya.**

**Castillo dell'Ovo: Castillo situado en el islote de Megaride. Guarda la leyenda de que Virgilio escondió un huevo mágico en los cimientos del castillo. Sin este huevo la fortaleza se destruiría y Nápoles tendria catástrofes.**

* * *

—Esto es verdaderamente escabroso —Milo se encontraba examinando los restos de lo que alguna vez fue un importante puerto. La ciudad de Pompeya sepultada por la furia del gran gigante que yace a sus espaldas. La representación misma de Vulcano, el Vesubio se convirtió en la condena de muerte para los habitantes de la legendaria Pompeya.

Milo todavía podía recordar los antiguos escritos que había leído en la entrada del centro arquológico, de como fue descrito el terrible día que Pompeya fue sepultada bajo un mar de cenizas y escombros.

_**"En la oscuridad se podía oír el llanto de las mujeres, el gemido de los niños y los gritos de los hombres. Algunos rogaban por ayuda, otros deseaban la muerte. Pero mientras más imaginaban que no quedaban dioses, el universo se sumergió en una oscuridad eterna."**_

Realmente los restos de Pompeya eran un centro de investigación importante para la humanidad acerca de como vivimos en el pasado, pero no dejaba de ser la ultima morada de muchas personas que perecieron entre los gritos, el miedo y el dolor. Milo ante esto mantenía una actitud reservada y de extremo respeto. Y es por esa situación que quizás muchos espirítus y energías quedaron vagando en el lugar, dada la muerte repentina de todos los habitantes.

El heleno con mirada atenta se dedicó a revisar el lugar. Su escrutinio se desvió a cada sitio que le pareció pertinente, desde las casas más derruidas hasta los templos más conservados que habían. Las calles adoquinadas del lugar estaban desniveladas y destruidas por el paso del tiempo, el polvo se acumulaba en las estructuras más antiguas como si nunca hubieran sido tocadas por nadie. Y la espesa bruma de la mañana no ayudaba a mejorar el ánimo del escorpión quien estaba a comenzando a creer que quizás solo fue una falsa alarma la preocupación del Patriarca, había estado recorriendo el sitio cerca de una hora y todo lo que había encontrado eran escombros y ruinas antiguas. Había llegado cerca de las siete de la mañana, justo en el momento en que amanecía, de esa manera podría pasar desapercibido ante la mirada de los vigilantes. Y los turistas no llegaban hasta pasado las nueve.

Una suave brisa atrapó los mechones sueltos de la coleta que portaba Milo por sobre su cuello, el viento era helado por las temperaturas invernales. La bruma revoloteó dando cabida a una sútil presencia, pero no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Milo, sino la silueta de una mujer menuda que se presentó ante sus ojos, vestía una larga túnica de tono lavanda con un cinto color marfil sobre la cintura. su cabello largo le caía en rizos castaños hasta la altura de la cadera, y su mirada era casí cristalina, un celeste pálido que si bien podían infundir cierto temor, no podían dejar de observarse. Milo levantó su guardía a la espera de un ataque, pasaron unos segundos y nada sucedía, la figura seguia frente a él observando con atención sus movimientos. La respiración de Milo se hizo pausada tratando de calmar su frecuencia cardíaca, la tensión estaba presente en él al igual que la incertidumbre. Finalmente la figura etérica se bamboleó hacia adelante dando un solo paso, casi como si no quisiera alterar a la figura del escorpión. Le dedicó una mirada insistente seguido de una delicada sonrisa. El octavo custodio seguía sin entender todo, ¿Era ella lo que lo que los antiguos maestros habían mencionado?¿Sería quien causaba las anomalías energéticas detectadas? Su presencia no se sentía maligna ni peligrosa, pero quizás solo podía ser una fachada. Milo con cautela ejerció un solo movimiento, la figura respondió mirando hacia una antigua estructura que parecía un templo; con paso casi imperceptible como si apenas diera un toque a la tierra la entidad comenzó a moverse, su túnica se movía con fluídez siguiendo el movimiento del aire y la bruma. Su caminar vaporoso continuo unos cuantos pasos, para luego deterse y volver a mirar a Milo, este comprendió que debía seguirla, pero ¿Sería prudente?, era un caballero dorado y no debía temerle a nada, sin embargo no era común empezar a seguir a sin más a una entidad que se te aparece y te sonríe. Contra todos sus instintos Milo comenzó a seguir a la sútil figura, sus sentidos se mantenían alerta ante cualquier peligro, la bruma antes espesa y helada se había difuminado, dejando ver todo alrededor con más claridad. La reticencia de Milo crecía a cada paso; la figura se detuvo frente a una de las edificaciones más grandes, era un templo alto y para sorpresa de Milo toda su estructura parecía en pie, las columnas que se veían algo gastadas por el paso de los elementos y el tiempo mismo, todavía guardaban intactos los tallados que se hicieran en tiempos del mayor apogeo de la ciudad. Milo se extrañó de no haber visto aquel lugar, tal vez era tapado por la espesa niebla, y también estaba esa extraña presencia, ¿Acaso era un fantasma? No lo parecía en sí, si tan solo estuviera Death Mask quizás podría tener una idea más concreta, pero para infortunio de Milo ambos habían decidido dividirse y cada uno investigaria una de las ciudades, mientras Milo estaba en Pompeya el italiano custodio de Cáncer se hallaba investigando en las ruinas del Herculano.

—¿Siquiera puedes hablar? —Milo se atrevió a pronunciar palabras, pero la espectro lo miró divertida y asintió, más no le dijo nada en lengua hablada.

Milo solo suspiró y observó con mayor atención los alrededores, lo más cercano era las columnas que ya habia divisado, miró hacia el techo y vio escrito una inscripción en latín, antigua lengua utlizada por los moradores del templo, "**Cor tuum et instruam te in via veritatis".**

—Revela la verdad de tu corazón y se mostrará el camino —Milo quedó pensando en el posible significado de la inscipción, la traducción que había hecho era correcta, el latín era uno de los muchos idiomas antiguos que eran obligados a aprender desde pequeños, aunque a él personalmente nunca le gusto. Lo que le preocupaba era lo que querían decir aquellas palabras—. No me dirás lo que siginifica ¿cierto?

La joven etérea negó con la cabeza, mas volvió la vista al templo. Milo sabía que debía ingresar.

—¿Me seguirás guiando?

Ante estas palabras la entidad volvió a moverse introduciéndose en el templo. Milo la siguió con resignación.

El panorama de ese templo no era tan diferente al de las demás edificaciones, aunque su estructura se mantenía completa, era presa del polvo y las cenizas. Los pasos de Milo resonaron pesados por las paredes de piedra, muy diferente a los toques finos sobre la tierra polvorosa de la identidad etérea. La oscuridad era latente, no había llama o luz alguna que atenuara lo absorvente de la negrura. Milo apenas podía ver sus pasos, la inseguridad aumentaba en su interior, se sentía inquieto, practicamente atrapado. Por unos segundos perdió de vista a la sútil entidad, mas un silbido tenue lo sacó de su rápida búsqueda de la aparición. Sonaba casi como el sonido del viento solpando sobre las hojas. Milo a tientas siguió el sonido, habiendo avanzado unos díez pasos se percató de un tenue fulgor color violeta que provenía de una sala cerrada hacia el fondo del templo. Su andar fue cauteloso, no sabía que es lo que le podría esperar en aquel lugar, se había dejado llevar por una entidad que ni siquiera podía reconocer, se sentía descuidado y torpe. Nunca cometía esos errores, siempre mantenía la mente fría y su atención en el objetivo durante las misiones, nada solía distraerlo, pero en esta ocasión..., algo había sido diferente, no sabía con exactitud que, sin embargo algo había en la energía de la entidad que lo atraía, algo que no podía rechazar, no era algo maligno, más bien era una energía cálida, pero poderosa, claramente no era humana, y era en ese punto donde tuvo que haberse ido con cuidado.

Llegó a la entrada del salón, Milo se dió cuenta de que el resplandor procedía de su interior. Con cuidado y premura observó la entrada, a lo alto se alzaba un arco que no poseía puerta, el arco de piedra parecía hecha de un mármol de color diferente al blanquecino del resto de la estructura, rápidamente reconoció el color rosáceo a pesar de la luz casi espectral que lo iluminaba. En lo más alto del arco había esculpida una inscripción **"Venus Victrix cordibus hominum"**, Venus Victoriosa sobre los corazones de los hombres, Milo hizo presuroso la traducción en su mente. El escorpión dedujo que ese lugar debía ser un antiguo centro de culto a Venus como los romanos llamaban a la Diosa Afrodita. Pero ¿qué había sido esa figura guiándolo?

Milo no deseaba más sorpresas, solo quería descubrir que estaba pasando en ese lugar y poder marcharse, y quizás poder encontrar después un rastro de su amigo Mu, dado que al final había aceptado la misión con ese propósito.

Dando un fuerte respiro Milo se internó en la sala iluminada, el lugar no era demasiado grande, solo lo suficiente para dar cabida a no más de tres personas, había un pequeño altar adornado con tallados de mármol exquisitos, pero que eran opacados por el polvo y la tierra. Hacia un lado del altar había un pequeño pedestal con la estatuilla de una hermosa mujer, de facciones similares a quien lo había guiado hasta el lugar. Todo se volvia más extraño. Era la estatuilla quien porducía el fulgor, fulgor que era acompañado por una energía densa, similar a la de la mujer etéra, pero con una peligrosidad que no había percibido en la entidad. Milo a pesar de que portaba su armadura sobre él sentía escalofríos, debía tomar la estatuilla y sellarla, llevarla al santuario sería lo más prudente. Cuando el octavo custodio extendió su mano para poder cogerla, la mujer apareció frente a él, pero en esta ocasión su figura era más densa, más material; ella se interpuso y detuvo la acción, lo miró intensamente a los ojos y negó con la cabeza a la vez que pronunciaba las mismas palabras que yacían escritas en la parte exterior del templo.

—Cor tuum et instruam te in via veritatis —la voz de la dama fue suave, casi un murmullo, pero Milo pudo oirla con claridad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme con eso?

La consternación estaba comenzando a hacer mella en él, estaba algo cansado de todo y solo deseaba acabar con la misión.

Ella volvió a pronunciar vehementemente las mismas palabras.

—Cor tuum et instruam te in via veritatis.

—¿Que verdad quieres que revele?, solo necesito la estatuilla, yo...

Milo no pudo seguir con su dialogo, pues la mujer con gesto casi angustiado posó una de sus manos sobre el pecho del heleno, Milo sintió una cosmoenergía muy cálida recorriéndole el pecho, sintió como todo a su alrededor se perdía y difuminaba, de repente ya no estaba en Italia ni en Pompeya, habían varios templos, los cuales reconoció como el camino de las doce casas, él los miraba desde lo alto,contó en totalidad diez templos, por lo que debía estar en la undecima casa, la casa de Acuario. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Con duda se internó en la casa de Acuario, quizás si hallaba a Camus podría resolver el asunto, aunque no se hallaban en los mejores términos. Su caminar fue silencioso, casi como si su presencia no se sintíera en el lugar. No encontró rastro del aguador en la parte principal del templo, debía encontrarse en la parte privada, con renuencia ingreso más al interior de Acuario, él conocía con detalle esos pasillos, en incontables ocasiones había estado allí en busca del morador de la casa, encontrándolo casi siempre en la gran y solitaria biblioteca de Acuario, la habitación más alejada de toda la undécima casa. Llegó hasta la biblioteca y para su sorpresa no se hallaba ahí, eso significaba que solo podía estar en sus aposentos. La idea no le era muy cómoda a Milo, el cuarto de Acuario era uno de los lugares más custodiados por Camus, en muy raras ocasiones permitía la entrada a alguien, él mismo en contadas momentos había entrado, siempre en compañia del custodio del templo. En un intento vano concentró todos sus sentidos para lograr percibir la enegía del acuariano, pero no logró nada, eso solo hizo frustrar más al escorpión. Quizás debía salir de acuario y bajar a algún otro templo, Shura podría ayudarlo tanto como el galo. Cuando quiso volver sus pasos hacia la entrada del templo de la vasija se vio atrapado, todo lo que había estado detrás de él se había desvanecido y convertido en una profunda estela negra. La única imágen clara era el pasillo que lo llevaba hacia el cuarto de acuariano, no tenía opciones debía dirigirse en esa dirección. No le llevó demasiado llegar hasta allí, observó la puerta entreabierta de la habitación, una tenue luz alumbraba el lugar, iba a extender su mano para abrirse paso al cuarto cuando escucho respiraciones ahogada al interior. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos a la espera de oír otro sonido, y nuevamente se repitió la respiración ahogada. Cierta incertidumbre se apoderó de Milo, con calma empujó la puerta, esta cedió ante su toque sin hacer el menor ruido, la imagen que observó a continuación lo descolocó, sobre la cama estaba Camus encogido sobre sí, se veía cansado y ojeroso, sus ojos rojos e hinchados eran la inconfundible prueba de que lágrimas habían surcado por su rostro. La expresión de dolor y tristeza eran lo más patente en la expresión del galo, Milo nunca había visto a Camus tan desválido, su corazón se encogió de angustía, no podía evitar querer que él dejara de sufrir, después de todo seguía amándolo. Finalmente su determinación de dejar todo atrás con el joven francés se quebró cuando oyó lo último.

—Milo... —fue solo un susurro, apenas audible, pero la voz estaba cargada de desconsuelo y aflicción. Camus cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo evitar las nuevas lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos. Milo hizo el ademán de acercarse, pero una fuerza no se lo permitió, estaba paralizado, no podía ejercer movimiento alguno. Quiso gritar, su voz salía fuerte y con desesperación, pero los oídos de Camus parecían sordos, pues no contestaban a ninguno de los llamados hechos por el heleno. Camus no podía verlo ni sentirlo, pero Milo.., veía a la persona que amaba sufrir, por su causa, aunque no sabía el motivo exacto, ¿Qué sería lo tan terrible que él hizo para quebrar a Camus de esa manera?, él se sentía roto cada vez que el acuariano lo miraba fríamente, ¿Podría sentirse de la misma forma Camus ante el rechazo que había mantenido con él los días anteriores?¿Es posible que Camus sintiera por él algo más que amistad?

Sentimientos encontrados, duda y confusión, ¿Que debía hacer?

Nuevas palabras de el acuariano llamaron la atención de Milo, suspiros jadeantes al igual que palabras cortas, apenas unas frases.

—Milo... —una vez más su nombre, lleno de una congoja que inquietaba al escorpión—. No te alejes... Te amo.

Solo bastaron esas dos últimas palabras, Milo cedió, cayó de rodillas impotente de no poder acercarse hacia el galo, se sentía derrotado, no podía seguir negándolo, por más que intentara olvidarlo, no podría, seguiría amando a Camus; siempre había sido así, desde pequeños su atención había sido puesta en el Maestro del los hielos eternos, y nada podría arrancarlo de su corazón. Esa era su verdad, la verdad de su corazón.

Repentinamente todo el ambiente volvió a cambiar, ya no estaba en el templo de Acuario, si no en las ruinas de Pompeya, había regresado otra vez al salón de la estatuilla, ¿es qué todo había sido una ilusión? ¿Un simple juego de la entidad que lo había llevado hasta allí?

—Todo lo que viste paso en realidad, yo solo guié tu espirítu hacia la persona por quien tu corazón suspiraba.

—¿Con qué propósito? —Milo vio a la figura femenina que lo observaba con una seriedad que antes no había presentado, en esta ocasión le había hablado en un griego fluído.

—Solo quienes aman con toda su alma hasta el punto de sentir el dolor en su corazón son capaces de encontrar este lugar. Pero eso no basta, debías mostrar tu valía y la pureza de tu ser. Pensabas que amabas sin ser correspondido, y aún así tu corazón se negaba a dejar ir a esa persona.

—¿Quién eres? —Milo miraba intensanmente a la mujer.

—Soy la representación del amor victorioso —una sonrisa nostálgica adorno el rostro de la mujer—. En tiempos antiguos muchos venían de todas partes del mundo a pedir mis bendiciones y consejos, pero el día que esta ciudad pereció mi templo quedó olvidado al igual que yo. Solo quedan vestigios de lo que fuimos como civilización —la mujer cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando olvidar los recuerdos del pasado que herían su esencia. —Aquel día de terror y miedo el amor pareció perderse, y esta estatuilla representate de Venus quedó impregnada con la rabía y deseos de muerte de los habitantes que sufrían la catástrofe de la erupción. Su energía sagrada y pura fue contaminada mezclándose, ahora se ha convertido en un peligro para quienes vienen a este lugar a rememorar los hechos del pasado. Yo no puedo hacer nada y son pocos quienes han podido ver este templo y más llegar hasta aquí, por eso te ruego te la lleves y la apartes del templo, no deseo que otro desastre vuelva a ocurrir.

Milo asintió, comprendía lo que trataba de decir, ella como la representante del amor siempre velaría por la felicidad de quienes estaban a su alrededor, esa era su misión en este mundo, y a pesar de que su culto quedó olvidado, ella seguía custodiando su morada, sin importar los largos siglos y la soledad.

—Me aseguraré de que no cause daño alguno —Milo sacó un pergamino que llevaba el nombre de Athena escrito, lo colocó sobre la estatuilla a modo de sello, una densa enegía trató de repeler el sello, pero fue inutíl la resistencia, el poder de Athena era más grande, al colocar el sello la estatuilla perdió el brillo que emanaba. Solo quedó la figura de la mujer al lado del escorpión en medio de la oscuridad.

—Gracias por todo guerrero de Athena, siempre estaré en deuda contigo —la voz de la mujer comenzó a desvancerse, al igual que su presencia—. Solo puedo decirte como mi último consejo en esta tierra que no dejes a esa persona, que como tu sufre por no creerse correspondido. Ambos poseen un vínculo que viene de más allá de las eras y están destinados a estar juntos y ser felices. Solo dependerá de ustedes, saldrán victoriosos solo si deciden luchar.

Sin más la voz término por desaparecer al igual que el templo donde Milo había estado parado, ahora se hallaba en medio de una de las calles de las ruinas de Pompeya, no sabía como había llegado hasta allí, solo sabía que todo lo que había vivido había sido real, pues sentía el peso de la estatuilla en su mano. Él no la había tomado, pero de todas formas se había ido con él.

Un extraña carga se había desvanecido de su corazón, ya no sentía pesadumbre, al contrario, sino una euforía que no podía controlar del todo, su obstinado corazón había ganado la batalla a la razón, y con ayuda de los dioses pudo saberse correspondido. Se sentía feliz por ese lado, pero aún triste por otro por su amigo perdido. ¿Como encontraría a Mu?

Una ventisca helada alboroto su cabello, tembloroso se abrazó a si mismo para otorgarse algo de calor. Escuchó un tenue sílbido, y por última vez, la dulce voz que lo había guiado en Pompeya lo ayudaba.

—Pronto encontrarás lo que has estado buscando, solo sigue a tu corazón y hallarás la victoria —Milo solo sonrió ante las palabras, solo debía seguir a su tonto y siempre obstinado corazón.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—Nápoles, ciudad en la que griegos, romanos, normandos y españoles han dejado su huella. Tiene gran riqueza histórica, artística, cultural y gastronómica.

—Te sabes esa guía de memoria.

Siena miraba a Mu quien estaba terminando su segunda taza de café ese día por la mañana. Llevaban ya tres días en Nápoles y gracias a la peculiar chica inglesa habían ya recorrido gran parte de los centros históricos de la ciudad. Los palacios y museos de las zona fueron los más frecuentados por ambos viajeros, siendo uno de los favoritos de ambos el Castillo dell'Ovo, una fortaleza inpenetrable frente al mar donde altos torreones se alzan imponentes. La leyenda que le precede es aún más cautivadora que el paisaje que representa.

—Y tu eres un maníatico del café, esa cosa terminará matándote.

Mu sonrió burlonamente. —No necesito consejos de quien es capaz de comerse una dulcería entera en menos de un día

—Eres cruel —la chica miró a Mu con el ceño fruncido—. Tal parece que te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama.

—Más bien a la hora equivocada, pues cierta señorita quería aprovechar el día desde temprano.

—No te hará nada madrugar.

Mu quien había levantado su taza para poder beber su café la miró fijamente por encima de la bebida.

—Yo madrugo todos los días, y solo el día que quiero dormir un poco más, tú me despiertas más temprano —Mu practicamente resopló.

—Gruñón.

—Solo estoy cansado.

Siena sonrió maquinando algo en su cabeza. —Estás haciéndote viejo.

—No es como si entre tú y yo hubiese mucha diferencia de edad.

—De todas formas —Siena hizo un gesto desenfadado.

—Eres exasperante en ocasiones.

—Lo sé.

Aún era temprano, el Sol aún no otorgaba todo su calor en esos últimos días de invierno, apenas eran un poco más de las ocho treinta y cuarenta de la mañana . Sin embargo Mu estaba cansado por todo el caminar de los días anteriores y el poco dormir que había tenido. Pero a pesar de eso complacía a Siena en todos los aspectos del viaje, había aprendido a apreciarla como una hermana pequeña y deseaba cuidarla, aunque eso significase acompañarla en todas sus locuras.

—Hoy va a ser un buen día, lo presiento.

Mu arqueó una ceja. —¿Es por eso que te levantaste tan temprano?

Siena asintió energícamente. —Tengo el presentimiento de que todo saldrá de maravilla, el Sol es brillante y el frío no es demasiado. Además de que me siento llena de energía.

—Pareces una niña pequeña

—Ya verás que tengo razón —la chica tomó el último trozo de tarta de chocolate que reposaba sobre su plato, y le sonrió a Mu con un brillo en sus ojos. el ariano solo movió la cabeza, pensando en que quizás si sería un buen día.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Milo llegó de vuelta a Nápoles cansado anímicamente, lo vivído en las ruinas había mermado sus fuerzas, toda la experiencia con la presencia de Venus y la escena con Camus, lo tenían contrariado, ¿Cómo vería a Camus nuevamente?¿Que le diría?, si tan solo Mu estuviese consigo..., necesitaba su ayuda y consejo, y más que nada su amistad. Lo extrañaba.

Nápoles es una ciudad enorme, las calles son la de una urbe muy poblada, y las personas comienzan su día muy temprano. Milo agradecía eso, pues podría encontrar un sitio donde satisfacer el hambre voraz que estaba comenzando a consumirlo. Después de haber salido de la posada donde se alojaba y haber asegurado tanto su armadura como la estatuilla, prosiguió a explorar el resto de la ciudad. Llegó a una pequeña pastelería, bastante rústica en su apariencia, pero cálida en ambiente, un lugar tranquilo donde estar. Abrió la puerta con tranquilidad, una campana de bienvenida sonó, nada fuera de lugar, el olor a pan recién hecho y a café molido llenaba sus fosas nasales y su estomágo volvía a rugir de hambre, Milo pensó de inmediato en un dulce pastel. Más sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco al momento en que ingresó por completo al local, Y es que ¿cómo podía ser tanta la suerte o la casualidad? Su mirada se centro fijamente en una cabellera lavanda que se apostaba al fondo del lugar, el destino en ocasiones puede ser muy caprichoso, Milo no tenía una clara idea de como comenzar a buscar al ariano y la diosa fortuna le avienta este encuentro en su cara. No pudó evitar que su nombre escapara de sus labios.

—Mu —el tono de llamado fue fuerte, el ariano levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver quien estaba parado frente a él. No podía creer que uno de sus amigos estuviera justamente ahí.

—Milo —Mu estaba desconcertado, eso Siena lo notó y se quedó observando curiosa el intercambió de mirada de ambos hombres, una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, definitivamente ese día sería muy interesante.


	13. Encuentros cruzados

**Capítulo 13: Encuentros cruzados**

* * *

**_Saint Seiya ni sus persaonajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Ok, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice esta historia, pero como deje en mi perfil a comienzos de agosto la terminaré dentro de este mes, sin más les dejo el capítulo, espero les guste.  
**

**Saludos!**

* * *

El encuentro había sido imprevisto, quizás una casualidad. Mu y Milo se veían el uno al otro si poder creer del todo a quien tenían delante. Milo fue el primero en ceder y sonrió con alegría, se aproximó al desconcertado Mu que todavía lo miraba con ojos atónitos.

Siena verdaderamente se estaba divirtiendo por la expresión de su acompañante. Más decidió observar con atención al recién llegado; cabello azulado, tez bronceada, ojos turquesa y expresión jovial, recordaba haber escuchado de él por labios de Mu, debía ser uno de sus queridos amigos como el ariano lo había llamado.

—Mu ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta acá?

Parpadeando el ariano despabiló, no sabía cómo tomarse aquel encuentro, pero por la reacción del escorpión era obvio que no esperaba encontrárselo en ese lugar. Al final solo había sido un encuentro del destino.

—Llevó viajando un tiempo Milo —la voz de Mu fue amable, después de todo Milo era uno de sus grandes amigos, y él no era responsable de todo lo que había pasado con Saga, además también se sentía un poco culpable por haberlo dejado sin ninguna explicación.

—Ya veo —fue todo lo que el griego pronunció, observó a la joven sentada frente al lemuriano, verdaderamente le llamó la atención—. Señorita —habló Milo. — Creo que no nos han presentado, soy Milo —le ofreció una gran sonrisa. Le extrañaba la presencia de la muchacha con Mu, pero a primera vista no le pareció una mala persona.

Esta le devolvió la sonrisa, tal como dijo Mu su amigo era una persona extrovertida y amable. Quizás algo coqueto también.

—He oído hablar de ti. Mu me ha contado —Milo enarcó una ceja ante esta información y vio de reojo al lemuriano quien desvió sutilmente la vista—. Yo soy Siena, es un gusto conocerte.

—Siena…, es un lindo nombre —Milo sonrió encantadoramente, Mu ante esto solo bufó, una leve punzada de celos se hizo presente.

—¿Por qué no te sientas a comer con nosotros?, si entraste al local fue para comer, ¿Cierto?

Milo asintió aceptando la invitación y sentándose al lado de la muchacha. Luego posó sus ojos en Mu en busca de una explicación más concreta de las dudas que pasaban por su cabeza.

Mu intuyendo lo que Milo quería saber le susurró entre labios "después". Milo de mala gana aceptó.

—Te diste un gran trecho desde Grecia Mu.

—No tienes idea —mencionó Mu mirando a Siena mientras recordaba las ciudades y los diferentes lugares que habían visitado por sugerencia de la inglesa.

Milo prestó atención a los gestos y el semblante de Mu, se veía saludable, jovial e incluso portaba una sonrisa, aquello lo tranquilizo. Parecía que Mu estaba llevando de buena manera su rompimiento con Saga. El viajar parecía haberle sentado como una buena medicina.

—Te ves mejor de lo que me imaginé —Mu se removió ante el comentario de Milo, le sonrió tensamente. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar del tema del porque abandonó el Santuario.

—Nuevos aires Milo, solo eso.

—Y nuevas compañías —mencionó Milo en tentativa mirando a la joven que veía fascinada el intercambio de palabras, miradas y expresiones de ambos hombres. Milo hasta ahora le parecía agradable, tenía su encantó, pero seguía prefiriendo a Mu—. Y muy bonita también.

Mu se encogió de hombros mirando a Siena, quien solo intensifico su sonrisa.

Un camarero se aproximó al trio, Milo fue el único en ordenar, Siena y Mu ya había satisfecho su apetito.

Cuando el hombre se hubo ido se retomó el dialogo.

—¿Tu qué haces aquí Milo? —Mu quiso cambiar de tema, y de paso enterarse como es que Milo llegó hasta Nápoles.

Milo colocó una mirada de seriedad recordando su misión y la visión de las ruinas.

—Tu maestro me envió, debía rastrear un objeto sospechoso —habló Milo con cautela, sin saber hasta dónde estaba enterada Siena de cuál era el trabajo de Mu.

—¿Un objeto sospechoso? —el lemuriano frunció el ceño, así que el causante de su encuentro fue una misión, ¿Quién lo diría? Los Dioses son más caprichosos de lo que imaginaba, aunque no debería extrañarle.

Milo miró de reojo a Siena, esta captó rápidamente que había un secreto entre ambos, y para ser precisa, hasta ahora no tenía idea a lo que se dedicaba Mu.

—Mu… —llamó la castaña—, Si mal no recuerdo no has mencionado a lo que te dedicas, y si mi razonamiento es correcto, tu amigo se dedica a lo mismo ¿verdad?

Mu se sintió un tanto incomodo, no le había contado nada, no porque no confiara en ella, sino porque podría parecerle muy extraño.

A juicio de Milo, Siena era más lista de lo que parecía, sonrió al compararla con Camus y encontrar algunos rasgos parecidos, al menos en el aspecto más intelectual y de sagacidad.

—No lo he hecho, ¿cierto? —pronunció Mu condescendientemente—. Es solo algo complicado —el ariano terminó por suspirar.

—¿Complicado? ¿Más de lo que ya es tu vida?

Mu rio un poco. —Esos problemas no son nada con lo que he tenido que pasar cumpliendo mi deber.

Milo soltó una leve carcajada irónica, claro que los problemas personales que poseían no eran nada comparado con múltiples veces que han tenido que batallar contra enemigos, morir y de paso ser revividos. Todo eso traía sus consecuencias en su forma de ver la vida.

Siena hizo una mueca descontenta, no le gustaba perderse la razón de la posible broma que Mu y Milo compartían.

—¿Me dirás?

Mu vio a Milo pidiendo una respuesta. Este se encogió de hombros.

—Tú amiga, tu decisión.

Mu asintió.

—Siena… —Mu procedió suavemente—. Tú mencionaste que no eras una persona muy creyente, pero… ¿Podrías creer en los dioses griegos o al menos abrir un poco la mente?

—Mientras lo que me digas tenga coherencia no tendría por qué no creerte, en estos días te he conocido, y sé que eres una persona seria y muy sincera.

Mu sonrió, Siena era así, encantadora y llena de confianza.

El ariano terminó soltándolo todo de golpe.

—Soy un guerrero de la Diosa Athena y lucho a su lado para defender la Tierra de la maldad de otros Dioses.

Siena se lo quedó mirando, sin saber que decir, la verdad era más fantasioso de lo que se hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

—Qué sutil Mu —se burló Milo, viendo como Siena todavía poseía un semblante de desconcierto.

—Escucha chica, todo lo que él dice es verdad, pero debió haber tenido un poco más de tacto al comunicártelo.

—¿Entonces todo es verdad?

—Así es —contestó Milo con mirada seria.

—Siena… —Mu no sabía que estaría pensando su compañera en eso momentos.

—¿Entonces tienen algo así como superpoderes? —Mu y Milo se quedaron viendo ante la incrédula pregunta que la chica hubo pronunciado. El ariano acabó por sonreír, Siena siempre salía con lo más descabellado.

—Fuerza sobrehumana, Velocidad de la luz, diferentes poderes según nuestro cosmos, y el borrego aquí también posee telekinesis —contó Milo con sus dedos.

—¿Cosmos?¿Telekinesis?

—Milo no le des una sobre carga de información.

—No me regañes Mu —Milo hizo un pequeño mohín, Mu solo suspiró resignado.

—El cosmos es la energía vital Siena y la telekinesis el poder de la mente.

La inglesa asintió asimilando la información. —Lo del Cosmos me llama la atención y lo de la telekinesis ya lo conocía —Siena calló por unos segundo pensando—. Entonces… —prosiguió—, en el carnaval de Patras perfectamente pudiste haber alzado tú la cámara sin que me tuviera que trepar en ti —comentó Siena con algo de molestia.

Un escalofrió recorrió al ariano. —Supongo que sí —fue toda la respuesta que le dio.

—Ya verás, encontraré la manera de sacarle provecho a tus habilidades —murmuró Siena más para sí, pero fue escuchado por los dos caballeros. Mu agachó la cabeza desganado y Milo se largó a reír.

Sinceramente Mu se había ganado una buena compañía, ahora cuando tuviera que volver lo haría mucho más tranquilo.

—Te tienen bien adiestrado Mu —dijo Milo con sorna y un brillo de burla en los ojos.

—Y tú siempre tan asertivo como siempre Milo —Mu miró de mala gana a su amigo.

—Gruñón.

—Bocazas.

—Oveja.

—¡¿Qué no soy una oveja Milo!?

—¿Oveja? —Siena se quedó mirando a los dos caballeros—. ¿Por qué lo llamas así?

—Nada en especial, solo una referencia a la constelación que lo cuida.

—No hay una oveja en el zodiaco —cuestionó Siena confusa.

—No una oveja, pero si un carnero —Milo volvió a dirigir la vista al ariano—, pero bien cabezota y testarudo.

Siena quedamente. —Tienes toda la razón, y no solo eso, le encanta regañar.

—Siena… —Mu gruñó a la chica, quien solo le sacó la lengua.

—Se llevan bastante bien —acotó Milo.

—Mu es como mi hermano mayor —habló Siena con entusiasmo—. Es un poco testarudo, pero he aprendido a quererlo así. La inglesa en un acto inesperado se paró de su silla y fue a abrazar a Mu por el cuello. Cosa que descolocó en un principio a Milo, pero después entendió el fuerte vínculo que se había formado entre esos dos. Mucho más teniendo en cuenta la poca frecuencia con la que Mu permitía ese tipo de contacto. Debía haber mucha confianza de por medio.

Entre ese pequeño lapsus la comida de Milo llegó y este miró con ansias su plato, había estado muriéndose de hambre.

—Milo no es necesario que devores tu comida —sermoneó Mu al ver a Milo comer a toda prisa.

—No me regañes carnero, me estaba muriendo de hambre, encontrar ese tonto objeto no fue sencillo.

Mu parpadeó recordando la misión de escorpión.

—No me has dicho que fuiste a buscar.

Milo terminó de tragar su desayuno, y luego bebió un sorbo del café que le habían traído.

—Habían energías peligrosas rondando por las ruinas de estos lugares, encontré una estatuilla de la Venus Vitrix

—La Venus victoriosa —dijo Mu para sí mismo—. Hablaste de ruinas, ¿Fuiste solo a Pompeya?

—¿Cómo sabes que fui a Pompeya?

Mu sonrió un poco. —Intuición, es la ciudad antigua más cercana.

—No exactamente, teníamos que vigilar también las ruinas del Herculano.

—¿Teníamos?

Bebiendo un sorbo más de su cabeza Milo asintió.

—A Death Mask le toca hacer eso, espero que no se encuentre con nada.

Mu suspiró no quería encontrarse con otro de sus compañeros.

Mu observó por la ventana, una cabellera rebelde y oscura estaba presente, tal parecía que la compañía de Milo ya había llegado.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Aquellos días con Athena habían resultado agotadores, jamás pensó que su Diosa fuera a utilizarlo de esa manera, entre los negocios de su señora y las famosas fiestas de beneficencia había quedado más que cabreado, no volvería ir con Athena a Japón. Y por si eso fuera poco el antiguo maestro le entregaba una misión que podría colocarle la soga al cuello si el patriarca se enterara. Una inesperada carta del libriano llegó a sus manos donde revelaba la ubicación de Mu, aunque esta no era del todo precisa, lo que si colocaba en claro era que el lemuriano estaba moviéndose por el interior de Italia, según Dohko donde más fuerte había sentido el cosmos de Mu había sido alrededor de Nápoles, y además de todo tuvo que deshacerse de toda evidencia quemando la carta, ¡por los cielos quien mandaba cartas hoy en día!, un texto o un correo electrónico hubiese servido de igual manera, solo hubiera bastado con borrarlo, definitivamente algunas personas no dejaban sus viejas costumbres por aras de la tecnología.

Frustrado Kanon seguía subiendo la eterna escalinata, a veces desearía que no se necesitaran tantas escaleras para proteger a Athena. Iba ya en la parte superior de la segunda casa cuando un pitido salió de su móvil anunciando la llegada de un mensaje. Se detuvo por unos segundos debatiéndose entre la pereza de si abrir o no el texto. Se decantó finalmente por revisar el contenido. Al hacerlo cualquier cansancio que pudo haber tenido se esfumó a la par que su fastidio. Death Mask le había enviado una fotografía nada usual, de protagonistas estaban Mu sentado en lo que parecía una cafetería y por detrás abrazándole por el cuello una linda chica de cabellos castaños. La confianza entre ambos era notoria, más lo que le preocupaba era como reaccionaria Saga ante la imagen. No era conveniente que este la viera, al menos no sin saber la historia detrás. No demoró mucho en marcar el número de Death, pero este sonaba fuera de área o simplemente apagado. Esto sería un problema más grande si no lograba contactar con el cangrejo. Solo esperaba que no cometiera ninguna imprudencia, pues a pesar de ser su amigo, Saga siempre sería su prioridad. Aunque si se la había enviado a él, era porque al menos el cangrejo había tenido la prudencia de dejar la decisión en sus manos.

No sería muy asertivo mostrarle aquello a su hermano, al menos no con el semblante que quedó antes de su partida, debería abarcar el tema del ariano con mucho cuidado, inclusive la ubicación del mismo, todo porque Saga no vaya a hacer una estupidez. Su semblante era estoico al llegar a su casa zodiacal, no quería afrontar a su hermano tan pronto, le hubiera gustado que este estuviese en otro sitio en esos momentos, pero la fortuna no estaba a su favor, Saga apenas sintió que el cosmos de Kanon ingresó al Santuario se paró ansioso a la espera del menor.

—Por fin llegas Kanon.

—Con un hola y como estas hubiera bastado hermano —gruñó Kanon ante el recibimiento de su gemelo.

—Hola y ¿cómo estás? —dijo rápidamente a Kanon. Este como respuesta frunció el ceño.

—¿Esperas algo? —intentó picar Kanon, quería analizar con que semblante y actitud estaba Saga, si aún estaba con su depresión.

—La información que el antiguo maestro mando, solo dámela —pronunció exasperado Saga.

El gemelo menor suspiró, no podía seguir con evasivas.

—Está en Italia —dijo escuetamente Kanon, para luego pasar al lado de su hermano, no alcanzó a avanzar muchos pasos antes de que el mayor lo detuviera agarrándolo del brazo.

—¿Solo eso?

Kanon rumió, su mal humor iba en aumento, entendía la ansiedad de su hermano, pero estaba cansado y un buen café y algo de comer no le caería mal en esos momentos.

—Después Saga, necesito comer.

—Pero.

—Nada, te he dicho que no interfieras cuando esta mi estómago de por medio.

Saga hizo una mueca, más no le dijo nada, la mirada penetrante de Kanon fue suficiente motivo para dejarlo por el momento.

El gemelo mayor esperó pacientemente a que Kanon se preparara una taza de café y tostadas, veía como su hermano hacia todo lenta y meticulosamente, no sabía si Kanon lo hacía para fastidiarlo, pero poco a poco estaba lográndolo.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó Saga una vez su hermano hubo bebido al menos la mitad de su café y hubo comido tres tostadas.

Kanon por su parte solo quería que lo dejaran un rato en paz, además todavía debía hablar con Death para saber la procedencia de la fotografía.

—Por lo que Dohko mencionó Mu se ha estado moviendo mayoritariamente a través de Italia, pero donde más fuerte se siente su energía es en Nápoles.

—¿Italia? —Saga se quedó pensando en las palabras de Kanon, ¿Cómo es que Mu llegó hasta ese lugar—. ¿Qué está haciendo allá?

—No lo sé Saga, eso no es algo que Dohko haya mencionado, si quieres averiguarlo deberás hacerlo por tu cuenta, aunque si piensas salir de viaje ten en cuenta que es posible que Mu ya no se halle ahí cuando tu llegues.

Saga asintió, eso no le importaba, con estar cerca le bastaba, conocía a la perfección la esencia de Mu, podría rastrearlo hacia donde fuera, solo necesitaba un sitio por dónde empezar.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—¡Bicho del demonio! —Death Mask entró impetuosamente al local donde sintió la presencia de Milo, al llegar también se percató del cosmos del ariano, pero como buen actor lo ignoró y solo se centró en su compañero de misión.

Milo rodó los ojos ante la entrada del caballero de Cáncer, con el encuentro con Mu se había olvidado que debía encontrarse con él en la estación de trenes donde convergía todo transporte hacia las ruinas.

—No grites estamos en un lugar público.

—Eres un…

Milo le tapó la boca antes de que dijera más improperios delante de todo el mundo.

—Lo siento, me olvide que debíamos vernos en la estación, pero tengo mis motivos.

Death Mask llamó a todo su autocontrol y miró hacia donde Milo le apuntaba con la mano, levantó una ceja al ver de lleno al ariano. Milo lo soltó segundos después.

—¡Vaya parece que encontramos una oveja perdida!

—Sin alegorías Death —pronunció sereno Mu, mientras removía tenuemente su silla y escondía por unos centímetros a Siena, no era que desconfiara del italiano, pero no estaba demás prevenir, después de todo el caballero de Cáncer era uno de los más sádicos del Santuario.

—No te molestes carnero, solo estaba diciendo lo evidente, aunque es raro encontrarte aquí, te fuiste sin darle aviso a nadie.

Mu se sobresaltó, pero mantuvo el rostro tranquilo.

—Solo necesitaba un descanso, el trabajo del Santuario me tenía agobiado.

Death Mask miró por algunos segundos a Mu, finalmente cedió con algo de desgano.

—No es como si fuera de mi incumbencia lo que decidas hacer.

Mu solo hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento.

—¿Encontraste algo en las ruinas? —Milo veía Death intentado quitar la atención del italiano sobre el lemuriano.

—Nada —gruño el canceriano—, me cague de frio para nada.

—Tu lenguaje Death —acotó Mu.

—¿Por qué…?

—Hay damas —fue la rápida intervención de Mu indicando a Siena, quería evitar que el lenguaje florido de su compañero de armas.

Death miró con mayor atención, o al menos simuló hacerlo, pues desde antes ya se había percatado de la presencia de la fémina.

—Oh, ya veo —el canceriano sonrió misteriosamente. Ni a Mu ni Milo le agradó la sonrisa, ambos conocían bien al italiano y sus expresiones, en especial Milo que era él que solía pasar un poco más de tiempo con su compañero.

Siena sonrió al italiano mientras se acercaba a él, a pesar de la reticencia que veía en los ojos de Mu.

—Soy Siena, es un placer.

—"_Sei una bellissima donna"(Es una bellísima dama) _—pronunció Death en su idioma natal, Siena agrandó su sonrisa.

—"_E voi tutti_ _un gentiluomo"(Y usted es un caballero)_ —Death le sonrió de vuelta.

"Si como no", murmuraron Mu y Milo quienes entendian en gran parte lo que Siena había pronunciado.

—Tal parece que usted sabe hablar italiano _bella _—el italiano ignoró a sus compañeros.

—Si, fue parte de mi enseñanza cuando pequeña —a Siena le había parecido muy particular el compañero de Mu, tal parecia que su acompañante conocia a personas muy curiosas.

—Death, Milo me contó sobre su misión, por lo que dijo encontró algo importante —comentó Mu más para Milo, el griego captó de inmediato la indirecta.

—Encontré lo que el Patriarca nos envió a buscar.

Death suspiró, era obvio que esos dos querian mantenerlo ocupado para que no interacturar mucho con la chica.

—Supongo que lo mejor será volver al Santuario.

Milo pensó en Camus y en la urgencia de querer verlo, pero en esos momentos otro asunto tambien necesitaba su atención.

—Si, pero mejor hagamoslo mañana por la mañana, el patriarca no se dará cuenta si nos tardamos un día más.

—Como quieras, por mi parte me la dedicaré a pasear por la ciudad, quizas visite a algún que otro conocido —Death se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia a las palabras de Milo, pues sabía que aunque objetara nada obtendria.

—Si se va a ir pronto ¿Por que no come algo con nosotros antes? —Siena sentía curiosidad por ese hombre y no lo dejaria marchar sin sacarle al menos unas cuantas palabras, al menos de esa forma podría conocer un poco más de su compañero de viaje.

Mu y Milo fruncieron el ceño, pero no contrariaron a la inglesa, Death Mask ante las caras de su amigos sonrió socarronamente.

—_"Come vuoi bellissima"(como usted desee hermosa)_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Saga había estado demasiado inquieto moviendose por todo geminis mientras hacia su equipaje, era obvio cual sería su destino, él como mero observador no había pronunciado palabra, pero aún tenía en mente la fotografia que Death le había enviado. Había intentado comunicarse un par de veces más con el caballero de cáncer, pero en todas las ocasiones los intentos habían sido infructosos. Fue justo en esos instantes donde su movil sonó, para fortuna de Kanon justamente a quien quería contactar estaba comunicandose con él.

—¡Desde hace algunas horas que estoy tratando de ubicarte!

—Calmate marina estaba ocupado con la misión y averiguando algunas cosas que seguramente querrías preguntarme —dijo Death Mask desde el otro lado de la línea.

Kanon guardó silencio por unos segundos y vio a su ensimisado hermano en la sala, decidió dejar el sitio e ir a otra parte de geminis para hablar con mayor libertad.

—¿De que se trata todo esto?

En unas cuantas frases el italiano resumió la historia dandole a conocer todos los detalles más importantes, Kanon luego de escuchar la historia del viaje de Mu quedó pensativo, suponía que no tenía más opciones que decirle a Saga lo que había averiguado, pues tarde o temptano terminaría encontrando a Mu.

—Gracias por la información cangrejo —sin más Kanon cortó, pensando en como abordar sutilmente el tema con su hermano.

Resignado fue nuevamente hacia la sala del templo de Geminis, como se lo esperaba Saga continuaba en el mismo lugar planeando su "escape" del Santuario.

El tema era importante, por lo que al final decidió abarcarlo de la manera más directa y sin confusiones.

—Tenemos que hablar Saga.

—¿No puede esperar Kanon?, estoy un poco ocupado.

—No, no puede, se trata de Mu, tengo algo de información por si quieres saberlo.

Saga levantó su rostro con una expresión desconfiada, no era que no creyera en Kanon, pero...

—¿De que se trata?

Sin más dilataciones Kanon sacó su movil y mostró a Saga la imagen, este se quedó estatico en su lugar con una desazon recorriendole el cuerpo. La escena de Mu siendo abrazado por una muchacha que el desconocia de manera tan familiar no le cayó nada bien ¿Que quería conseguir Kanon con todo eso?¿Hacerlo desistir de ir a buscarlo?

—¡¿Que diablos quieres conseguir Kanon?! —gritó Saga alterado.

Kanon le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para que se calmara, de paso Saga terminó cayendo sentado en el sillón.

—Antes de que saques conclusiones tontas dejame hablar.

Saga suspiró, no deseaba recibir otro golpe como ese, además si su hermano decía que tenía información debía escucharlo.

—Habla.

—La chica de la foto es una amiga de Mu —habló Kanon, Saga alzó una ceja nada convencido. El gemelo menor rodó los ojos ante la expresión del mayor, pero continuó hablando—. Se encontraron en Grecia y han estado viajando juntos. Se ve que se tienen confianza, pero no por eso son algo más.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso?

Kanon suspiró, era lógico que Saga querría averiguar cómo obtuvo la información.

—Death y Milo encontraron a Mu en Nápoles durante su misión, fue el mismo Mu quien dio a entender que solo eran amigos.

Saga desvió la mirada, la fotografía y la cercanía de ambos no le caía nada bien, y tampoco estaba convencido del todo con la escueta declaración de su hermano, el pesar continuaba en su corazón y no iba a poder acabar con él hasta que encontrase a Mu y reivindicara sus errores.

—Esto no cambia lo que tengo planeado hacer.

—Lo sé, te iras, pero ¿Cómo planeas salir del Santuario sin que Shion se entere?

—Bueno… —Saga titubeó antes de hablar—, esperaba que tú me ayudaras.

Kanon solo miró antes de volver a suspirar, a veces era tan complicado cumplir su rol de hermano.

* * *

**Desde aquí comenzaré a actualizar más seguido, espero puedan continuar leyendo la historia :).  
**


	14. Rumbos separados

**Capítulo 14: Rumbos separados**

* * *

**_Saint Seiya ni sus persaonajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Uh, ya ha paso un tiempo desde el ultimo capítulo, pero ya es hora de que me coloqué las pilas con el resto de las historias también.  
**

**Espero les guste el capítulo y gracias a las personas que a pesar de todo siguen leyendo.**

**Saludos!**

* * *

Kanon sabía que no tenía más opción que ayudarlo, Saga era su gemelo, su desdichado gemelo.

—Esto te va a costar caro Saga, cuando necesite tu ayuda no quiero quejas ni reproches de ningún tipo.

—Lo que sea —dijo Saga.

—Solo te ayudaré a salir, ten en cuenta que cuando Shion se entere tendrás un castigo encima.

Saga chistó, era consciente de todas las posibles consecuencias, pero eso no le importaba, lo que más le interesaba era poder encontrar a Mu y dar fin a sus pesares.

—Tu solo ayúdame, yo me haré responsable del resto.

Kanon asintió mientras que en su mente comenzaba a trazar un plan para poder sacar a Saga del Santuario. No sería sencillo con tantos caballeros dorados fuera del Santuario, el patriarca estaría mucho más atento a cualquier movimiento que hicieran los caballeros, en especial la orden dorada. La única manera de salir sería por la noche cuando todos estuvieran durmiendo y solo quedaran los encargados de la guardia.

—Tendremos que esperar algunas horas, hasta que la noche se ponga.

—Pero es mucho tiempo.

—No debemos alertar al Patriarca, deberás aguantarte este tiempo Saga.

El gemelo mayor suspiró, aunque quisiera salir en esos mismos instantes se le haría imposible sin que los demás lo detectaran, en especial el Patriarca, quien al mínimo alejamiento de su cosmos de la zona del Santuario mandaría a buscarlo.

—Se hará a tu manera, confió en ti Kanon.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Mu se hallaba más que avergonzado con las muchas historias que sus compañeros habían compartido con la inglesa de su niñez, cada torpeza y travesura suya había salido vilmente a la luz. Para su suerte Death Mask ya se había retirado con motivo con ver más de cerca la ciudad, agradecía aquel gesto de los cielos, pues no podría soportar más de las burlas socarronas del italiano. Sin embargo Milo todavía reía a carcajadas de la última anécdota que había compartido.

—Ya deja de reír Milo, para mí no es gracioso, me llevé el susto de mi vida.

—Es que solo recordar tu rostro…

—Fue culpa tuya y de Aioria, ustedes le jugaron esa broma a mi maestro, el que haya quedado prácticamente como un monstruo después de todo lo que le echaron encima y el que yo me haya asustado.

—Sí, pero tú fuiste el único que salió corriendo y gritando, mientras buscabas a Aioros para que te salvara. ¿De verdad creíste que Shion se había transformado en una especie de monstruo de lodo?

Mu se sonrojó ante la mención de aquello. Milo observó con mayor detenimiento para luego volver a reír.

—¡De verdad lo creíste!

—¡Ya Milo!, tenía seis años y venía despertando de una pesadilla.

—Lo siento, es que es muy gracioso.

—Sí, y fueron Aioria y tu quienes salieron gritando de la casa de cáncer que vieron a un muerto andante cuando solo era Death Mask desaliñado.

Milo tosió y desvió la mirada.

—Sabes perfectamente lo aterradora que es esa casa, al menos durante esa época.

—Teníamos once años, y justamente una de las pocas veces que volví al Santuario los vi a ti y Aioria acurrucados y abrazados bajo la mesa en el templo de leo —dijo burlonamente Mu.

Milo rodó los ojos, Mu podía tener un peor sentido del humor que Aioria y él cuando se lo proponía.

—Mejor dejemos esto para después.

—Sí, pues quien sabe que otras historias saldrán —dijo Mu escabrosamente.

Milo sintió un leve escalofrió ante las palabras de Mu, pero solo asintió en silencio.

—Y yo que estaba divirtiéndome tanto —acotó Siena divertida ante el rostro de leve tensión de Milo y malicia de Mu.

Mu sonrió más ante las palabras de la inglesa. —Ya habrá tiempo para más historias Siena.

—Borrego malvado —murmuró Milo, pero de todas formas fue escuchado por Mu, quien mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro.

—No más que tu Milo.

El aludido bufó. —Mejor dime que es lo que tienes planeado ahora.

Mu miró a Siena, está lo reflexionó por unos minutos tomando en cuenta el tiempo que quedaba antes de que la semana de Pascua comenzara.

—Roma —acotó finalmente la muchacha.

Milo arqueó una ceja esperando una confirmación por parte de su compañero de armas.

—Ella es quien manda —dijo Mu encogiéndose de hombros.

—Reitero lo dicho, te tiene bien adiestrado carnero.

Mu bufó.

—Bicho maniático.

Milo rio, extrañaba de sobre manera a Mu y su caustico sentido del humor, pero por sobre todo su presencia y calma que irradiaba.

—Hay bastante que me gustaría hablar contigo.

Mu dio una inspección más profunda a Milo, a pesar de su jovialidad sus ojos mostraban una profunda angustia.

—Algo pasó durante mi ausencia ¿verdad?

Milo suspiró no muy seguro de si hablar o no, Siena le caía bien, pero su asunto con Camus era algo muy privado, algo que atañía a su corazón.

—Siena no dirá nada, no tienes por que preocuparte por ella.

—Si necesitan espacio… —Siena comenzó a hablar, pero fue acallado por el escorpión.

—Si Mu confía en ti, yo también —sonrió Milo, decidiéndose finalmente. El griego resumió lo mejor que pudo lo acontecido en Pompeya y en el Santuario con el acuariano, Mu comenzaba a entender todo el trasfondo del problema. Aunque tomando en cuenta todo la solución era más que obvia.

—Como lo veo, solo te queda decirle a Camus lo que sientes.

—No es tan sencillo, todavía sigo molesto con él y además ¿qué pasa si todo fue una ilusión?

Mu rodó los ojos, Milo estando enamorado era como un niño.

—Solo hazlo, no titubees.

—Pero…

—Milo —la voz de Mu fue firme.

—De acuerdo —dijo Milo enfurruñado.

Siena veía con una expresión de afecto la escena, hacia tanto que no veía ese tipo de cariño y amabilidad, era obvio que los unía una fuerte amistad y fortaleza más allá de lo común, la última vez que sintió algo parecido fue antes de la perdida de sus abuelos, la única familia que alguna vez le entregaron amor.

Cuando Siena se percató que los dos hombres hubieron zanjado todos sus temas pendientes, habló para llamar su atención.

—Todavía nos queda todo el día, aún quiero ver algunos museos, así que mejor levanten sus presencias y salgamos de aquí.

—Definitivamente una pequeña mandona —dijo Milo divertido.

Mu asintió y Siena les sacó la lengua a ambos caballeros que la miraban con diversión.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Milo, Mu y Siena se pasaron entre atractivos turísticos y diferentes tiendas, Siena caminaba contenta por toda la zona comercial, mientras los dos caballeros iban cargados con una cuantiosa cantidad de bolsas en sus manos. Milo no entendía como había terminado en aquella situación, aunque no es que le molestara del todo, pero…

—Vamos por algunos dulces —comentó feliz Siena.

—¿En serio? —replicó Mu con una ceja alzada—, ya estás bastante acelerada como para darte más azúcar. Te colocas como una pequeña niña berrinchuda cuando tienes una sobredosis de caramelos en tu sangre.

Siena miró mal a Mu por su comentario.

—Y tú eres un gruñón cuando te lo propones.

Mu rodó los ojos. Por su parte Milo veía la escena divertido, encontrar a Mu y saberlo en buenas manos le había quitado un peso de encima, ahora podría volver al Santuario con una angustia menos; después de eso solo le quedaría pendiente el problema con Camus, y si los dioses lo deseaban aquel también tendría pronta solución.

—¡Mu! —bufó Siena.

Milo decidió involucrarse dándole la razón a la inglesa.

—No seas aguafiestas Mu, unos cuantos dulces no le harán mal.

—Lo dice el fanático de las manzanas, si mal no recuerdo a ti también te hace mal el exceso de azúcar.

Fue así como entre Milo y Siena intentaron convencer a Mu de ir por algunas golosinas, todo fuera por el bien de ambos.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—¿Te encuentras mejor Camus? —cuestionó Shura mientras le tendía una taza té al francés. El español había subido al templo de la vasija para poder hacerse con algunos volúmenes de novelas caballerescas cuando lo encontró hecho un ovillo en su habitación a más de media tarde.

—Sí… —dijo en un susurro, intentando mantener el control sobre sus emociones, no le agradaba que los demás pudieran ver sus debilidades, pero entre todos los caballeros prefería que fuera Shura quien lo viera en ese estado, al ser una de las pocas personas en las que verdaderamente confiaba aparte de Milo.

—Todo esto es por Milo ¿cierto?

Camus no quería confirmar las sospechas del español, pero desde su altercado con el griego no podía descansar tranquilo, la inquietud y el miedo anidaban en su corazón; desde pequeños siempre habían sido cercanos, una amistad duradera, o al menos eso pensaba él. Aunque jamás contó con que terminaría irremediablemente enamorado de su mejor amigo. Ahora con la desaparición de Mu, y el enojo de Milo hacia él, nuevas sospechas se levantaban en su mente, sentía el temor de verse fuera del corazón del escorpión, solo podía pensar en que el amor del heleno pertenecía a cierto lemuriano. Aquello solo conseguía destrozarlo interiormente.

—Camus… —volvió a intentar Shura.

—Solo necesito descansar —el galo quiso desviar el tema.

Shura suspiró. —Si niegas lo que sientes jamás podrás hallar la paz, deberías decirle a Milo lo que sientes y dejar tus tontos miedos; creo que ustedes son los únicos dos despistados que no se han dado cuenta que se quieren.

—No lo creo Shura, Milo quiere a Mu —dijo testarudo el acuariano.

—Solo ves lo que tu cabeza quiere creer, ten un poco más de optimismo y ya verás.

—No lo sé Shura —Camus no estaba nada convencido, la tristeza anidaba en él y la ausencia del escorpión no ayudaba en nada.

—Espera y lo verás, todo saldrá bien —dijo con palabras sinceras el español mientras revolvía los cabellos de Camus en un gesto conciliador.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

La noche cayó con un abrumador silencio y un frio invernal proveniente de lo más lejano del Océano griego. Para sorpresa de Saga su hermano había preparado todo en un tiempo record, pasajes en avión, hospedaje, mapas y todo lo que pudiese necesitar.

—Está todo listo, en cuanto salgas del Santuario usas la otra dimensión para aparecerte en Atenas, el avión sale dentro de una hora —informó Kanon a Saga.

Sin esperárselo Kanon sintió los brazos de Saga envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo fraternal, el gemelo menor se removió algo sorprendido por la reacción de su hermano.

—Gracias Kanon.

El aludido desvió la vista levemente avergonzado, no estaba acostumbrado a ser partícipe de las muestras de cariño del griego mayor.

—Como sea —acotó Kanon soltándose del abrazo Saga—, crearé una distracción para el patriarca, tu solo márchate antes de que te descubran.

—¿Qué harás?

—Nada demasiado grande, pero tú solo encárgate de que nadie te vea, el resto lo hago yo.

Saga sonrió, en ocasiones como aquella recordaba cuanto amaba a su hermano y lo importante que era la familia, agradecía que a pesar de todas las cosas que habían sucedido entre ambos aún permaneciera aquella conexión entre los dos. Sin más que decirse Saga salió sigilosamente de Géminis, mientras Kanon se preparaba mentalmente para el pequeño susto que le daría al Patriarca aquella noche, si todo salía bien se ganaría unas buenas carcajadas.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—Supongo que es la despedida —pronunció Mu.

—Sí, no me vayas a extrañar borrego —pronunció Milo guiñándole un ojo al ariano, quien solo pudo rodar los ojos ante la actitud infantil de Milo.

—Fue un placer conocerte Milo —dijo Siena amablemente mientras besaba la mejilla del escorpión. Los tres se hallaban en la estación de trenes de Nápoles para poder despedirse de Milo, y a su ve que Mu y Siena pudiesen tomar un tren rumbo a Roma.

—El placer fue mío pequeña —Milo le devolvió el beso en la mejilla produciendo cierta sobreprotección en Mu, de manera que el lemuriano vio de mala manera al griego, ante aquel gesto el de cabellos azules solo rio nerviosamente.

—Despídenos de Death Mask Milo —habló Mu con semblante serio.

—Ese cangrejo, que todavía no se digna a aparecer —dijo desganado Milo—, supongo que no me queda nada más que esperarlo.

—Milo… —Mu quiso hablar un último tema con el escorpión, sin embargo el aludido intuyó perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo.

—Lo sé, lo sé nada de tu paradero a los demás, sabes que cuando quiero soy una tumba, y si tengo que callarle la boca a Death también lo haré.

Mu asintió más aliviado, con Milo lograba una conversación sin palabras, en poco tiempo se convirtieron en buenos amigos, al menos desde la batalla de las doce casas habían estado apoyándose sin condiciones el uno al otro, siempre cargando las diferentes culpas y pesares de sus almas, quizás fue el dolor lo que los cruzó, pero fueron sus propias convicciones y acciones lo que os mantuvo unidos y cercanos a pesar de las diferencias.

Mu y Siena fueron los primeros en partir, Milo veía a ambos desde la estación del tren, aunque no sin cierta melancolía. El tren poco a poco se alejaba con uno de sus mejores amigos a bordo.

—A sí que el carnero volvió a marcharse —una voz por detrás asaltó a Milo, quien apenas se inmutó.

—Sí, y nuestro tren es el siguiente Death, te tardaste demasiado.

El canceriano simplemente se encogió de hombros, lo había pasado de maravilla en la ciudad, además en cierta forma quería devolverle la mano a Milo por dejarlo esperando.

—Como sea, lo que importa que es que ya estoy aquí.

Milo suspiró cansado, por ahora lo único que deseaba era poder regresar al Santuario y descansar por largas horas, necesitaría de todas sus fuerza si quería enfrentar a Camus.


	15. Entre confesiones e historias

**Capítulo 15: Entre confesiones e historias**

* * *

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Sé que me tardé con este, pero juro que estoy trabajando en los próximos capítulos. Espero les guste.  
**

**Nota: Aquí habló algo sobre rituales religiosos cristianos catolicos especifica, también hago referencia a la religión anglicana. Solo quiero aclarar que los uso detro del contexto de la historia y sin ánimos de ofender a nadie. Particularmente no soy adepta a ninguna religión y respeto todos los tipos de creencia, así que espero que aquí pueda ser de la misma forma. Más que nada es una nota informativa para que esten al tanto.**

**Saludos!**

* * *

El agua era oscura, ondulante y tempestuosa, los últimos recodos del invierno llegaban al altamar del mar Jónico. El viaje desde Italia hasta la entrada del mar había sido más bien efímera comparado con el tiempo que llevaban en el mar. Milo calculaba que tardarían alrededor de mediodía en volver al Santuario, todavía quedaba el paso terrestre a través de Grecia, la llegada hacia Atenas, seguido del transporte rural rumbo a Rodorio. Estaba ansioso, muy ansioso a decir verdad, ahí residía la razón por la cual no pudo esperar hasta el día siguiente para volver a Grecia. La incertidumbre lo agobiaba, ¿Debería abarcar a Camus apenas llegara al Santuario?, Milo estaba dubitativo, tenía mucho que decir y pocas palabras salían de su boca, no solía perderse demasiado en asuntos que parecían tener una solución sencilla, pero cambiar su relación con Camus no era un paso sencillo, habían sido amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora parecía que una magnitud de nuevas opciones se abría ante él, muchas de ellas probables y otras tanto menos deseadas, lo único que en verdad quería Milo fuera de todos los conflictos que ha tenido con el francés era poder estar a su lado sin complicaciones, secretos o cualquier otra cosa sin sentido que interviniera entre ambos. Ciertamente los humanos son complicados, se dejan llevar por su orgullo y penalidades, y después es poco lo que pueden hacer para remediar los que tanto afecta a su corazón. Es solo por su propio ser que un humano puede caer en los más profundos remansos de la desesperación, y eso es a lo que Milo temía llegar con lo nuevo que se presentaba ante él. El miedo es fuerte, y eso suele marcar las acciones de los hombres.

Las horas siguientes no fueron sencillas, Milo solo había hablado lo suficiente para amenazar heladamente a Death Mask con no pronunciar palabra alguna sobre el encuentro con Mu, con mirada pesada el caballero de Cáncer accedió, quien diría que el miedo por Antares podía llegar a ser tan pulsante.

El arribo al Santuario fue hecho por dos cansados y algo irritados caballeros, la tarde se hacía presente, y a pesar de que ambos sabían que debían presentar reporte al Patriarca acordaron que lo mejor era dejarlo para el día siguiente cuando ambos tuviesen más energía, la cabeza despejada, y la tensión se hubiese esfumado.

Las escalinatas de los templos nunca le habían parecido tan extensas e innecesarias, era en esos momentos de fatiga donde detestaba estar entre las casas más altas en el Santuario. Milo no había podido dormir durante todo el viaje, sus ojos le pesaban, su mente estaba agotada, al igual que su cuerpo, pero parte de su alma yacía tranquila, solo quedaba un asunto que reparar y…

—Milo —una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, desde hacía varios minutos que se hallaba caminando de manera automática mientras ascendía y sin percatarse había llegado hasta su templo. Camus se hallaba ante él, con el rostro pálido, semblante sombrío y actitud reticente, aquella persona frente a él no se parecía en nada al francés serio y de porte elegante que tanto amaba. La apariencia desmejorada del acuariano le hacía prever lo mal que este lo hubo pasado durante su ausencia, las imágenes que vio en el recinto de Pompeya todavía estaban en su mente. Le desesperó ver a Camus en ese estado, la tristeza que demostraba, la angustia que parecía carcomerlo, hubiera dado lo que fuera para menguar su dolor y quitar de su rostro las lágrimas que había derramado por su presencia. Y ahora que estaba frente a él podía hacerlo, pero… no sentía las fuerzas necesarias para continuar, su travesía, el largo camino, sus constantes pensamientos de las infinitas posibilidades y escenarios, no estaba preparado.

Camus prácticamente se dejó llevar por un impulso al sentir el cosmos del escorpión acercándose al Santuario, no razonaba en que diría al verlo, solo necesita la presencia de su rostro, bajó a su templo a la espera de su llegada. Si bien es cierto que las palabras de Shura abrieron una pequeña brecha de esperanza, su corazón todavía tenía dudas, Mu era una constante peligrosa entre él y Milo. Amaba a Milo, aunque se lo negase en ocasiones por miedo a cambiar la situación entre ambos, y es por eso que tenía temor del lemuriano, que él ocupase su lugar, que fuera quien tuviese el corazón del griego, pese a las palabras de los demás acerca de lo que Milo sentía hacia su persona. Sin embargo más allá de sus miedos más profundos una parte seguía fiel al heleno, y es por eso que estaba ahí, vulnerable, débil en apariencia y quebrado por dentro, en el templo de Escorpio, porque no podía esperar por más tiempo después de que su lucha se gatillara, ya no más, no aguantaría más. Necesita redefinir sus emociones y lo que Milo tuviese que decir era muy importante en aquella escena.

—Camus —Milo apenas reconocía su voz grave y pastosa por el cansancio, miró con atención al galo, el inconfundible brillo de sus mismos miedos yacían en los azules ojos de su acompañante. Eran como dos niños, esperando la palabra del otro, apenas unos cuantos movimientos, la respiración suave de ambos, contemplación en la vista de los dos. Las palabras podían definir su destino y su relación. Tenían cosas que aclarar, eso lo sabían, sin embargo…

—Yo… —ambos intentaron hablar, Milo con un gesto incomodó boqueó y Camus también intentó retomar la palabra, no era sencillo crear un ambiente agradable y basto donde poder expresarse con libertad acerca de las emociones que los han cubierto durante tanto tiempo. Finalmente fue Milo quien tomó la iniciativa para poder acabar con aquello que tanto los intimidaba.

—Es raro verte Camus —soltó de manera casual, aunque con cierto cansancio mientras intentaba mantener la conversación, sus parpados pesaban más de los esperado. Camus veía los gestos de Milo, quizás después de todo no había sido tan buena idea acercarse a escorpio de esa manera tan impulsiva, las misiones solían ser largas y cansadoras, y los estragos que estas dejaban en ellos podía mermar de buena manera su humor.

—Quería hablar contigo, pero se te ve demasiado cansado, quizás deba esperar —dijo Camus dudando de sus propias palabras

Milo bostezó, pero negó con la cabeza, con la visita del francés no podría quedarse tranquilo si no eran capaces de resolver sus diferencias en ese instante, su descanso quedaría arruinado por los miles de pensamientos que lo bombardearían sino mantenía esa conversación.

El griego dejó su coraza, prefería en esos momentos mantener una actitud amable y abierta hacia Camus, aquella faceta donde resaltaban más sus similitudes y el cariño que ambos se poseían.

—Hablemos, hay muchas cosas que debemos aclarar —habló Milo cálidamente.

Camus titubeó, la actitud de Milo era muy diferente a la que tenía cuando se marchó, se parecía mucho a ese querido mejor amigo que siempre había estado a su lado haciéndolo reír, cuidándolo y apoyándolo. Quizás lo que Shura le hubo dicho si tenía matices de verdad, por ahora solo se dejaría acurrucar por la suavidad y confianza que el heleno estaba dispuesto a darle.

Milo indicó el sofá cercano de su sala, ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro. El griego se acomodó con placer sobre la suave superficie, respiró con lentitud relajándose por estar en su hogar. Camus observó con atención el gesto de regocijo de Milo, por primera vez desde hace tiempo se sentía a gusto estar en soledad con Milo, era extraño, pero solo bastaron unas pocas acciones y palabras por parte de su mejor amigo para mermar los males que crecían en su interior, en verdad el heleno era el sosiego en su vida, no podría vivir sin él, aunque lo intentase. Camus tomó con delicadeza una de las manos de Milo, gesto que fue aceptado de buena gana por Milo, quien acomodándose y guiado por la calidez que irradiaba el cuerpo de Camus se repantingó contra él, su cansancio era grande, y el francés ofrecía un lecho confortable y conocido. Cerró los ojos con cansancio sin llegar a dormirse por completo, el apoyarse contra Camus había actuado como el perfecto somnífero, si bien tenía intenciones de hablar con él, se encontraba demasiado cómodo en esa posición.

Camus no pudo evitar el calor que nacía en su corazón, y las palabras que purgaban por salir de su boca, sinceramente le dolía pensar en Mu y Milo juntos, pero por sobre todo había comprendido que lo que más deseaba era la felicidad de Milo. Más su corazón también era fuerte y como tal quería expresarse, fue un pequeño impulso, pero también un enorme alivio que su alma requería.

—Te amo —fueron dos simples palabras, Milo las escuchó en la placidez de su lecho, y las deliciosas caricias que Camus comenzó prodigar sobre sus cabellos. Abrió sus ojos y sonrió, su respiración profunda secundada por los fuertes latidos de su corazón marcaron el compás para su siguiente acción, Milo con lo que quedaba de fuerza se fue sobre los labios de Camus, quien un primer instante se vio sobrecogido por la sorpresa, pero los labios suaves y el movimiento lento de los labios de Milo lo atraparon, no fue un beso apasionado, ni lleno de salvajismo, sino uno dulce repleto de todos los sentimientos que siempre habían guardado el uno por el otro. Fueron minutos sin iguales, llenos de inusitada ternura.

Milo sonrió una vez más antes de pronunciar la frase que cambiaría las cosas entre ambos. Una respuesta querida y esperada.

—También te amo Camus.

Los ojos del francés brillaron, llenos de ilusión, afecto y una comprensión que comenzaba a abrirse en su interior, los gestos de Milo desde siempre habían estado plasmados de cariño, una acción que él no había sabido ver con claridad, y le habían causada aquella desazón, la cual por fortuna pudo ser curada solo con el único remedio que sanaría su alma.

A los ojos de Milo Camus se veía mucho más tranquilo, quizás no habían hablado todo lo que hubiese deseado, pero tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para aclarar cualquier conflicto que tuviesen, más en esos momentos sus fuerzas escaseaban y la comodidad en la que estaba era lo suficientemente atractiva como para dejarse llevar por el sueño. Milo relajó la pesadez de sus músculos y en un reflejo por buscar descanso sus ojos se cerraron, el sueño no tardó en cubrirlo y hacer de su respiración una sinfonía de acompasadas inhalaciones y expiraciones. Por su parte Camus sonrió mientras envolvía al escorpión en la seguridad de sus brazos, todo había sido diferente a lo imaginado, solo fueron dos palabras de su parte, y una pequeña repuesta por razón de Milo, pero fue suficiente para devolver el sentido a su mundo, Milo curó su tristeza, y él como tal debía velar con celo el sueño de su amado, solo para permitir que la tranquilidad reine en su semblante. Dejaría que aquel día diáfanas de confesiones y dulces besos transcurriera como en un sueño, tranquilo y etéreo, mañana sería otro día donde ambos podrían hacer frente con mayor fuerza a su propias acciones y equivocaciones.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Siena veía fascinada la antigua arquitectura de una de las ciudades más antiguas del mundo, decir que Roma era otro mundo era poco, el arte del pasado y las construcciones del presente se entremezclaban en una curiosa unión. Italia destacaba por el buen mantenimiento de su milenaria historia, los grandes espacios abiertos diseñados por los grandes genios del pasado parecían mantenerse intactos ignorantes del tiempo que ha transcurrido desde su construcción. El viaje desde Nápoles había durado cerca de seis horas, la llegada hasta la ciudad Santa fue hecha de madrugada, para fortuna y descanso de Mu Siena ya había programado el lugar donde se quedarían; eso era una de las facetas que más le gustaba a Mu, la inglesa a pesar de ser joven y arrebatada en ocasiones tenía esa habilidad de ser previsora ante todas las situaciones que se presentaban. Por su parte a él le agradaba por primera vez delegar algunas responsabilidades a los demás sin tener la duda de que quizás las cosas se saldrían de control, la confianza y la calma que había construido con Siena en pocos días había sido casi absoluta, como si mantuvieran una extensa amistad por años.

Habían llegado justo a tiempo para la semana de Pascua a Roma, de la forma como Siena había querido en un principio, aunque no lo admitiese en primera instancia. Mu veía que la inglesa tenía una mayor emoción que de costumbre, sentía curiosidad por toda la energía que irradiaba y el entusiasmo plasmado en su rostro. Poco y nada sabía de la historia de la joven, solo unas pocas pesquisas que ella misma ha llegado a comentarle. Más específicamente que tiene que ver con sus dos abuelos, pero hasta ahí llegaba su conocimiento, le gustaría conocer un poco más, pero por prudencia guardaba silencio a la espera de que la joven algún día se abriera por completo con él.

La mañana estaba fresca, el viento era sutil y el cielo era ligeramente cubierto por una fina capa de nubes que cubría con pereza al Sol, que iluminaba con una delicada calidez. Los últimos momentos del invierno se estaban viviendo, en Italia las temperaturas se vieron drásticamente mermadas por la pronta llegada del equinoccio de la primavera. Habían salido de su residencia cerca de las siete de la mañana, durmieron poco, pero Mu seguía estrictamente las instrucciones de Siena, le gustaba ver una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro, la felicidad que la bañaba al estar de pie frente a una de las ciudades más famosas y antiguas del mundo no tenía precio para ella. Aunque esa no era la única razón del gran aprecio que sentía por ese lugar, aquel sitio le recordaba tanto a sus abuelos, quizás era lo único que le quedaba de ellos, fue su miedo, reticencia y culpabilidad lo que un comienzo no le habían permitido acercarse, pero con la presencia de Mu se sentía segura y con mayor confianza para superar sus propios conflictos internos. Él no sabía prácticamente nada de su pasado, sin embargo ahí estaba con su aura de hermano mayor brindándole una cálida sonrisa que la confortaba, con él se sentía en casa.

_"Quiero ver la liturgia del Domingo de Ramos, y también la bendición de palmas y ramos de olivo"_, le había dicho Siena mientras esa mañana tocaba a su puerta, con el sueño estampado en su rostro no le quedó más que aceptar. El camino desde la Plaza Navona lugar donde estaba su residencia hasta la Basílica de San Pedro fue calmo y confortable. Siena le había explicado acerca de la tradición de la Procesión de las palmas que salía desde muy temprano para llegar hasta la Basílica, donde conmemorarían la entrada de Jesús a Jerusalén. También de la extendida tradición de portar ramas de olivo para la glorificación del Cristo representante de la iglesia Católica. La travesía había sido corta, los veinte minutos se fueron rápidamente. Como Siena le había comentado debían estar desde algunas horas antes, dada la gran cantidad de feligreses y turistas que se reunían en aquel sitio para la liturgia del Domingo de Ramos. La muchedumbre se apiñaban a la espera de poder ingresar, el emplazamiento central estaba acordonado y asegurado por una guardia civil estoicamente enfilados. Siena jalaba a Mu de un lado a otro con su brazo engarzado junto al suyo, recorría con la mirada las construcciones aledañas fascinada por la elegancia y opulencia que decoraba a la Sagrada ciudad del Vaticano. Mu hacía lo posible por mantener su posición ante una hiperactiva muchacha a su lado. Al llegar a la cabeza de la cola, uno de los encargados del emplazamiento les entregó a ambos una entrada azul, la cual les permitía el paso. Mu seguía como podía a la energética muchacha, que a pesar del leve frío que se presentaba, se movía incansable; él por su parte se acurrucaba contra su cálida bufanda a la espera de que todo comenzara. Nunca fue adepto a ningún tipo de región o culto en particular, ser caballero de Athena no lo hacía directamente un adorador de la diosa, sino más bien un humano a su servicio que creía en los particulares valores que la Diosa prodigaba. Sin embargo, el catolicismo, una de las principales religiones del mundo le llamaban la atención culturalmente, eso amenizaba un poco la espera y la incomodidad por el exceso de personas. Mu estaba acostumbrado al silencio y la poca presencia humana, aquel viaje le había enseñado algo más que solo paciencia, sino también tolerancia hacia cierto tipo de situaciones que nunca antes había vivido. Vivir como un humano normal le traía una satisfacción que no había imaginado. En su día a día siempre había estado su deber como caballero y maestro en primer lugar, pocas veces se permitía el regocijo de complacerse como persona, la relación con Saga era una de las pocas excepciones que había hecho en torno a su vida, es por eso que su brusco rompimiento le había herido el corazón a tal magnitud. Siena había sido una luz en su vida, incluso en esos momentos que la sombra de Géminis amenazaba con baldearlo de la peor manera, es por eso que durante ese viaje había decidido vivir para él y su propio bienestar.

Ante la expectación de todo el mundo la hora de la liturgia llegó, estar parados dos horas sin hacer nada no le hizo mucha gracia a Mu, pero Siena estaba feliz, y eso es lo único que le importaba. Los rituales cristianos le parecieron alucinante al lemuriano, las palabras, las historias residentes en su libro sagrado, y mucho más la devoción de las miles de personas reunidas provenientes de múltiples naciones. Mu miraba interesado todo, cuando el sumo Pontífice dirigente de la iglesia comenzó con la bendición de los olivos Siena hizo un pequeño movimiento que fue captado por el ariano de reojo, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño rosario de perlas azules y blancas. Siena lo trataba con mucho cuidado, casi como si de un frágil objeto se tratase, Mu desvió su vista para ver más claramente su accionar, Siena en respuesta le sonrió para luego dirigir su mano con el rosario en dirección hacia donde estaba cayendo el agua bendita. Mu la vio con ternura.

La liturgia terminó con un acto simbólico de soltar dos palomas blancas con ramos de olivo engarzado en su pico. Mu dedujo que trataba de un gesto para pedir por la extensión y mantención de la paz.

A decir verdad toda aquella ceremonia lo había tranquilizado, mucho más de lo que esperaba. Pero anhelaba poder salir del abarrotado lugar. Siena aceptó la propuesta de Mu por salir de la Plaza de San Pedro, sería cerca de mediodía y el estómago de ambos ya empezaba a rugir. Ambos se dirigieron de vuelta a la plaza Navona, a un restaurante que había llamado la atención de los dos al salir de su residencia por la mañana. La plaza Navona es uno de los centros culturales más prolíferos y conocidos de Roma. Antro de la vida social, cultural y turística de la ciudad. Decidieron pedir algo sencillo y no muy contundente para después seguir recorriendo el resto de la ciudad con tranquilidad. Pasta y verduras, con un jugo para beber, al menor por parte de Siena, Mu prefirió un cálido café, en aquel día que todavía mostraba los estragos de los últimos vientos del norte. Siena solo sonrió ante la adicción del ariano, ambos tenían sus particularidades, y aunque Mu lo negase si tenía un problema con la aromática bebida.

Mu al entrar al recinto escogió un lugar apartado y silencioso, Siena comenzó a notar la predilección que el ariano sentía por esos sitio, era ahí cuando se preguntaba cómo podía soportarla si ella es tan charlatana. Al menos ahí con su comida servida, y el grato ambiente podían relajarse.

La charla entre ambos fue amena y plácida, la comida excelente, pero a Mu todavía le rondaba una duda, aquel rosario que Siena extendiera durante la liturgia.

—Siena —llamó Mu reticente en preguntar, pero con curiosidad latente.

La castaña lo miró extrañada por su gesto vacilante, Mu solía ser alguien directo y categórico.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Bueno… —dijo Mu pensando claramente como expresar su duda—. Acerca del rosario.

Siena parpadeó y en una acción automática llevó su mano a su bolsillo y sacó la pieza de cuentas mostrándosela al carnero dorado.

—¿Esta? —aludió la chica, mientras acariciaba con afecto las perlas—. Es una reliquia familiar, de mis abuelos.

—¡Oh! —aquel tema tomó por sorpresa a Mu, sabía lo reservada que era su amiga, no quería incordiarla ni hacerla recordar malos tiempos—. Siento haber preguntado.

Siena sonrió, la inocencia de Mu a su edad era algo que pocas personas poseían, al igual que su amabilidad. Le gustaba eso de él, y también la perfecta confianza que le transmitía, podía contar con él con los ojos cerrados, por lo que contarle su pasado solo sería un gaje más entre los dos.

—No hay nada que perdonar Mu, solo es algo complicado, pero tú tienes derecho a saber.

—No es necesario, yo…

—Lo es, has sido mi compañero y mi apoyo todo este tiempo, tú me has traído mucho más de lo que alguna vez pude desear, me sentía perdida y tú me diste un camino que seguir.

Mu pensaba en la ironía de las palabras de Siena, en su caso Siena había significado algo muy similar para él, aquella pequeña entusiasta marcaba un antes y un después en el ciclo de su vida, su jovialidad y tersa sonrisa le brindaban un regocijo que pocas veces había alcanzado. Su calma y su tormenta a la vez.

Ambos sonrieron a la par reconociendo el fuerte lazo que habían formado. Con el desvelo del pasado de la muchacha otro capítulo se escribía entre ambos fortaleciendo aún más el vínculo que tenían.

Siena volvió a tomar la palabra, esta vez sus gestos y su rostro, en especial su mirada tomaron un caris triste y culposo, Mu notó el esfuerzo que la inglesa hacía para soltar las palabras, agradecía profundamente el acto de confianza, haría valer aquello como uno de sus más grandes tesoros.

—Pasé casi toda mi infancia en compañía de mis abuelos, ellos fueron quienes me criaron. Mis padres…, como decirlo, estaban más preocupados por su propia aristocracia que por sus relaciones familiares.

—Vienes de una familia noble —dijo Mu más como afirmación que pregunta.

Siena asintió. —Ducado Somerset más bien —habló suspirando—. Uno de los títulos nobiliarios más importantes y antiguos de Inglaterra. Una maldición para mí.

Siena bajó la mirada a su plato mientras jugaba con el tenedor y la pasta.

—Mis padres nunca fueron afectuosos conmigo, por lo que siempre quise complacerlos para poder siquiera agradarle, pero nada parecía funcionar. Mientras fui creciendo me convencí a mí misma que me bastaba con el amor que me entregaban mis abuelos. Eso era suficiente, al menos hasta que comenzaron las mayores peleas con mis progenitores, apenas tenía diecisiete años, y ellos ya querían buscarme prospecto de marido. **_"Bien quieta, cortés y comportada"_**, solían decir mis padres, así lograras que alguien se fije en ti—Siena petrificó su mirada alzándola hacia la de Mu—. Mis queridos padres eran todo un amor —dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Mu comenzaba a entender un poco la historia de la inglesa, pero sospechaba que todavía había mucho más, una razón más específica para haber escapado de su hogar.

—Eso solo fue el principio —continuó la castaña—, en esa época yo solía estudiar en una academia para artes, siempre he sido buena dibujando y pintando. Mis abuelos iban a una de mis exposiciones en un día de invierno muy lluvioso cuando derraparon en una curva en la carretera y chocaron contra la berma. Ninguno de los dos sobrevivió, aquel día me quedé sola hasta tarde en la exposición. Fue el mayordomo de la familia quien me fue a buscar aquel día y me contó lo sucedido, mis padres no hicieron acto de presencia hasta que los ritos fúnebres comenzaron. A mi padre ni siquiera le importó la muerte de mis abuelos, y mi madre, bueno, ella es solo apariencias. Todo ese tiempo, desde el velorio, hasta el entierro estuve sola, mis abuelos no tenían más hijos, por lo que no tenía más familia. Mis padres ni siquiera fueron capaces de respetar las creencias de mis abuelos, y prefirieron seguir sus propios ritos anglicanos. Mis abuelos eran de los pocos católicos que habían en la nobleza de Inglaterra, eso avergonzaba a mis padres, en especial a mi madre. Y yo…estaba destrozada, era una adolescente que había perdido a quienes consideraba sus padres, quizás si ellos no hubieran ido a aquella exposición todavía estarían con vida, era lo que me repetía continuamente. Me sentía culpable, más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Y lo peor es que no había pasado un mes cuando comenzaron a buscarme matrimonios concertados, eran propuestas concretas, que no me dejaban ninguna salida, yo solo era un medio para mis padres, para que ellos pudieran seguir manteniendo los estándares de la aristocracia. Mis abuelos habían denegado todo ese tipo de propuestas anteriormente, pero en esos momentos cuando ellos ya no estaban, con mi edad no podía hacer nada, estaba a merced de las intenciones de mis padres. Fue un infierno pasar por todo el protocolo de conocer a la familia y al candidato del matrimonio, todo el arte que alguna vez había amado, quedó renegado por prohibición de mis progenitores. Entre tantas apariencias, formalidades y ceremonias estaba perdiéndome, mucho más de lo que hubiera podido soportar. Fue gracias a Belice, la mujer que estuvo con mis abuelos cuidando de mi padre y la casa de la familia desde hacía años, que pude levantarme y salir de ese infierno. Mis abuelos habían dejado una carta y un fuerte fideicomiso para cuando me hiciera mayor de edad, pero las condiciones del fideicomiso cambiaron cuando ellos murieron. Entre el dinero y las últimas palabras de mis abuelos pude tomar la decisión de dejar todo atrás. Desde entonces he viajado sin un rumbo específico. Algunas veces he querido volver a dedicarme al arte, pero no hallo la inspiración necesaria.

—Ahora entiendo —dijo Mu una vez que Siena terminó de contar su historia.

—¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

—Tu enorme amor por el arte y la historia —habló Mu entrecruzando sus manos sobre su barbilla.

La inglesa rio quedamente, le había contado la historia de su vida, y él se fijaba en los detalles más nimios. Valoraba que no la hubiera tratado de pobre niña rica que no es capaz de soportar su vida. Mu la veía como algo más que solo la muchacha recatada que sus padres querían que fuera.

—Tonto.

—Niña pequeña.

La risa suave de Siena distendió el serio ambiente que se había formado mientras la inglesa contaba su historia. Mu deseaba que ella disfrutara de todo lo que había a su alrededor, pues él estaría apoyándola y ayudándole a superar cualquier dificultad que esta pudiese tener, ahora ninguno de los estaba solo, sino que se tenían el uno al otro. Él se encargaría de mantener aquella sonrisa en su rostro, era lo menos que podía hacer por la persona que lo había salvado de caer en un abismo. Ambos en diferentes situaciones y medidas eran almas lastimadas que buscaban cobijo, y ciertamente lo habían encontrado.


	16. Reflejos lejanos

**Capítulo 16: Reflejos lejanos**

* * *

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Hola! Finalmente actualice, pero tengo mis motivos para el atraso para todas mis historias, no he estado pasando buenos tiempos y muchas veces las ganas de escribir no estan muy presentes, aunque todos los días intento avanzar un poco más, aunque sean 200 palabras.**

**En fin, me han llegado algunos review comentandome acerca de la realación de Siena y Mu, y ciertamente los agradezco, por que de esa manera me ayudan a ver las cosas que debo modificar y no dar a entender cosas que nunca fueron mi intención, pero lo que más agradezco es la forma constructica en la que los estructuraron ayudandome a cierta manera a despertar un poco más el interes en hacer cambios en la historia.**

**Espero que los capítuos que quedan los disfruten y le siga gustando la historia.**

**Se supone que iba a subir esto el fin de semana, pero hasta ahora volvió mi internet.**

**Saludos!**

* * *

Irónicamente el cielo sobre las nubes se presentaba esplendoroso y brillante con las estrellas rebosantes de luz. Todo lo contrario al caos impregnado en su interior, la batalla continuaba entre su corazón y su mente; y es que producto de los errores y sus veleidosas acciones todo parecía ir en picada. Había tomado una decisión y el curso de su proceder era relativamente claro, de lo que no tenía ni el más mínimo atisbo era de los canales que iba a transitar para obtener su objetivo, **_"encontrar a Mu"_**, pero… ¿Después que…?, jamás se había movido producto de sus impulsos, desde siempre había actuado usando la razón y midiendo mesuradamente cada posible consecuencia, pero en aquellos instantes ningún modelo de acción tenía cabida, el amor exigía sacrificios que producto del miedo muchas veces no se realizaban. ¿Podría él dejar de lado todo lo que su mente gritaba dentro de su dualidad?, el alma individual separada de la humanidad siempre ha buscado el equilibrio, pero el temor inherente en la naturaleza del hombre los alejaba de ese objetivo. Para Saga Mu era calma, equilibrio, pero también era apego y dependencia. Debía luchar con el estilo de vida que había llevado desde que era un niño, cuando se vio en la necesidad de valerse por sí mismo para sobrevivir en aquel frío mundo donde fue a nacer.

Saga seguía observando por la ventanilla de su asiento, sus pensamientos volaban en conjunto con el avión que se desplazaba calmamente por sobre el firmamento. Su único acompañante a esas horas de la noche era el tenue brillo rojizo que despedía una ampolleta dispuesta al lado de la compuerta del piloto indicando la presencia del conductor del avión en su interior. Kanon siempre había sabido cada una de sus hábitos, como su imperante necesidad de soledad, y el no tener un acompañante indeseado a su lado le ayudaba a poder concentrarse en que es lo que debía hacer.

Ciertamente los minutos eran largos y torturantes, y el cielo negro e infinito no ayudaba a que no divagase.

Recordaba con claridad la primera vez que había visto a Mu, su corta y lisa melena, sus rasgos delicados y su piel sumamente blanca, en un inicio pensó que se trataba de una niña, pero al ver la cara de enojo del pequeño ante la suposición y la corrección no pudo sino avergonzarse.

_Faltaba un mes para que Saga cumpliese los doce años, los aspirantes a las armaduras doradas poco a poco llegaban al Santuario guiados por el destino que las estrellas habían demarcado para ellos. Aquel día de primavera era especialmente cálido para su percepción, hostigante en verdad, y estaba molesto, muy molesto. Había peleado con Kanon una vez más, desde hacía meses que las cosas entre ambos se estaban haciendo insoportables, sentía que su hermano cada día cambiaba un poco más, su mirada gentil poco a poco se transformaba en un oscura y sin brillo, temía que aquello los perjudicara a ambos, amaba a su hermano y no deseaba separarse de su persona por nada del mundo. Aioros era su única fuente de deshago, pero durante las últimas semanas había estado ocupado enseñándole las bases del control del cosmos a su hermano pequeño y casi no tenía tiempo suficiente para interactuar con él entre su deber de maestro y las obligaciones de caballero dorado._

_Solo en su templo, sin su armadura y tirado sobre el piso de piedra del templo de Géminis fue en la forma en la que el Patriarca lo encontró, en un primer instante entre el relajo y la somnolencia en la que había caído no se había percatado de su presencia, fue un leve tosido el que lo sacó del mundo de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al perfilar su figura. Saga se paró de un brinco ante la sorpresa._

_—Saga de Géminis —pronunció el sumo pontífice con cierto mutismo, aunque Saga veía que las facciones del anciano lemuriano luchaban por no reír ante el desconcierto y el sonrojo que presentaban sus mejillas._

_—Excelencia —contestó Saga en un murmullo bajando la cabeza, jamás nadie lo había tomado desprevenido, pero cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos el resto del mundo se hacía difuso hasta desaparecer. Aioros se burlaba a menudo de esa mala costumbre que había desarrollado con el pasar de los años._

_—Necesito que cumplas una labor por mí._

_Cuando Saga escuchó aquellas palabras levantó su rostro prestando mayor atención a su alrededor y al Patriarca que se presentaba ante él. Recién en ese escrutinio se percató de la tercera presencia que se encontraba con ellos. Saga quería golpearse, lo mínimo que debió haber advertido fue el sutil cosmos que se presentaba junto al sumo pontífice. Una niña de apenas unos seis años, de cabello corto y lacio de color lavanda, mirada verde y brillante, y una tez delicada, con las mismas marcas que presentaba el Patriarca, un fugaz pensamiento de que la niña debía pertenecer a la misma gente del Sumo pontífice pasó por la mente de Saga. La niña lo miraba con atención escondida detrás de la túnica Patriarcal, casi como si se estuviera cuidando de él, ¿Tan amenazante se veía?_

_Shion estuvo a la espera del escrutinio de Saga._

_—Lo que usted necesite excelencia —fue finalmente la respuesta que le dio el griego, mientras miraba de reojo a la niña._

_—Necesito que cuides de mi aprendiz por esta tarde mientras visito a Dohko, el antiguo caballero de libra —Saga parpadeó mirando a la pequeña quien fruncía el ceño ante las palabras del mayor que lo cuidaba. Por su parte Shion sabía que quizás la convivencia entre ambos no sería tan sencilla dado el carácter desconfiado y cabezota de su pequeño alumno—. Su nombre Mu, y entrenará para poder conseguir la armadura de Aries._

_—¿La armadura de Aries? —dijo Saga impulsivamente._

_Shion asintió ante la pregunta imprevista de Saga sin hacer mayor énfasis, seguidamente se irguió sobre una de sus piernas para quedar a la altura de Mu._

_—Mu, él es Saga, el caballero de Géminis, deberás quedarte con él mientras voy con Dohko, solo serán unas horas._

_Saga vio atentamente el intercambio de miradas y palabras._

_—No se preocupe Patriarca yo cuidare bien a la pequeña._

_Shion vio a Saga durante unos segundos mientras Mu colocaba mala cara, ninguno de los dos mayores se esperaba el accionar del pequeño._

_—Eres un idiota para ser un caballero —fue lo que soltó Mu como primera frase de presentación a Saga._

_Ciertamente Shion quería reír de las palabras de su aprendiz y la confusión de Saga, pero como figura de autoridad debía mantener la seriedad._

_—Saga, Mu es un niño, creo que has sufrido una pequeña confusión._

_El caballero de Géminis se ruborizó, mientras veía intercaladamente a Mu y a Shion._

_—Yo…_

_—¿Maestro de verdad tengo que quedarme con él?, no puede diferenciar a un niño de una niña, ¿Cómo va a poder cuidarme?_

_Shion suspiró, Mu era de carácter muy difícil._

_—Te aseguró que Saga es uno de los mejores caballeros dorados Mu, además él también te enseñará._

_Mu asintió ante las palabras de su maestro, pero con cierta desconfianza en su semblante._

_Aun con la vergüenza Saga se sentía atacado por el pequeño al que había confundido, hasta idiota se había atrevido a llamarlo. Se había ganado su lugar como caballero de la tercera casa con mucho esfuerzo._

_—Bien —dijo Shion mientras se levantaba de su posición en el suelo—, disculpa a Mu Saga, pero es la primera vez que se relaciona con alguien más que no pertenezca a nuestra raza aparte de Dohko, como puedes ver su carácter es un poco difícil, así que espero que puedas tener paciencia._

_Saga asintió sin muchas ganas, no creía que jamás pudiera llevarse bien con aquel niño de mal carácter que lo veía con una mueca de insatisfacción mientras el Patriarca terminaba de despedirse._

Saga sonrió un poco ante aquel accidentado encuentro, llamarlo idiota, aquello solo Mu podía hacerlo. No fue una buena primera impresión para ninguno de los dos, pero extrañamente las cosas habían resultado bien. Una fuerte química y simbiosis había nacido de ambos durante su convivencia. No todo fueron flores y primavera, los primeros días juntos fueron complicados, pero lograron congeniar y crear un fuerte vínculo, vínculo que ahora peligraba por su culpa.

Un fuerte suspiró, los recuerdos recorrían su mente como un torrente, la noche estaba siendo mucho más accidentada a medida que se acercaba a su destino. Los días en los que él tomó el poder del Santuario por la fuerza no fueron los más cálidos para desarrollar su relación con Mu, estuvo por muchos años separado del lemuriano por aquella acción, pero con mucho esfuerzo después de que las guerras cesaron pudo reconstruir su relación con este, primero como una sólida amistad.

_—Mu —Saga con algo de reticencia se había introducido en el templo de Aries, pero al no obtener respuesta su incomodidad aumentó, quizás el lemuriano no quisiera verlo. Decidió volver a intentarlo, tenía tanto que hablar y solucionar con él, lo mínimo que le debía después de todo lo que había sucedido por su causa era una disculpa, por su debilidad le había arrebatado todo lo que este tenía, y por causa de la sucesión de batallas jamás encontró el tiempo para sentarse hablar y arreglar culpas. Su espíritu y consciencia necesitaban eso. Nuevamente la respuesta fue silencio, volvería en otro momento. Cuando Saga se hubo volteado para regresar a Géminis escuchó un fuerte estruendo de metal y un leve quejido. Con cautela se aproximó hacia el sitio de dónde provino el sonido, su sorpresa fue grande al ver a un Mu desparramado en el suelo de su taller cubierto de pies a cabeza con polvo estelar y las armaduras que tenía que reparar sobre él._

_Con premura Saga se aseguró de ayudar a Mu quitándole las armaduras de encima, quien en primera instancia no se había percatado de la presencia del gemelo al estar imbuido en su trabajo._

_—Saga —musitó dudoso Mu al verlo de frente tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. El ariano aceptó la mano y de un solo tirón logró levantarse entre arrastrados sonidos del metal de las armaduras._

_—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto Saga viendo el desastre, una vez hubo soltado la mano de Mu, la cual era tal como recordaba, cálida y suave._

_Mu avergonzado desvió la mirada, ¿Cómo decirle que en un descuido se había subido en una de las cajas de pandora de las armaduras para alcanzar el polvo estelar que tenía en uno de los estantes más altos?_

_—Me caí —dijo Mu en un susurro._

_—Eso puedo ver —corroboró Saga—, pero mi pregunta es ¿Cómo?_

_—Solo me resbalé —habló Mu si entregar mayor información._

_Saga miró a su alrededor con más atención y le llamó la atención una caja de pandora a medio voltear. Una clara suposición surgió en la mente de Saga, quien sonrió de medio lado._

_—¿Por qué no usaste tu telequinesis? —dijo Saga agachándose a recoger el frasco derramado donde había estado el polvo estelar. Mu boqueó cayendo en razón de lo que Saga le había dicho, entre tanto trabajo ni siquiera se le había ocurrido._

_Saga agrandó aún más su sonrisa, Mu con expresión ceñuda ante la sardónica sonrisa del geminiano le arrebató el bote de polvo estelar con poca sutileza._

_—Ya no importa —pronunció Mu intentando cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Saga dudó unos segundos. —Quería hablar contigo, te llamé desde la entrada, pero no respondías, y después escuché todo el estruendo que hiciste._

_Mu bufó._

_—Bueno ya estás hablando conmigo —dijo Mu con cierto hastió, no le molestaba la presencia del geminiano, pero con todo el desastre que quedó en su taller y todo el trabajo de reparar las armaduras que quedaron despedazadas después de las guerras, no tenía mucho tiempo para charlar._

_—Veo que mantienes tu mal carácter —dijo Saga a modo de burla._

_Mu lo dejó pasar, con los años había aprendido a controlar su carácter, aunque Saga siempre lograba sacar lo peor de él cuando quería enfadarlo._

_—Saga ¿Si viniste a molestar…?_

_—Lo siento —soltó el griego de repente viéndolo de manera sería y fijo a los ojos, el ambiente se tensó en segundos ante la declaración del heleno. Mu no entendía el porqué de la ansiedad que presentaban los ojos del geminiano, y tampoco la disculpa que le había prodigado_

_—¿A qué te refieres Saga?_

_Saga hizo una mueca, había soltado de improviso la disculpa al no querer seguir teniendo todo esa melancolía y culpa en su interior. El enfadar a Mu solía ser una medida de defensa ante el desconcierto que este le producía._

_—Todo lo que has pasado es mi culpa, yo…_

_Mu frunció el ceño._

_—Saga todo quedó perdonado, no es necesario._

_—Lo es —cortó rápidamente el griego—, necesito poder hablar contigo todo lo que sucedió. Tantos años y todos los crímenes, no pude hacer nada, dejé que mi lado malvado tomará posesión de mí; no es que me esté justificando ni nada…_

_Mu dejó de escuchar la verborrea que Saga comenzó a soltar, recordaba con claridad que cuando el griego entraba en el estado de nerviosismo hablaba sin pausa y sentido. _

_—Saga —dijo tratando de calmarlo, sin embargo este no lo escuchó, en un impulso le dio una fuerte palmada el frente, Saga se sorprendió viéndolo con los ojos titilantes, la expresión de Mu era de exasperación._

_—Ya basta, todo eso ya pasó, han sucedido muchas cosas para andarse con arrepentimientos._

_Saga cerró los ojos meditando las palabras de Mu, había ido con la intención de disculparse, pero fue Mu quien terminó haciéndole ver las cosas. Él no guardaba rencor ni culpas._

_—Supongo que las sombras del pasado son mucho más pesadas para alguien cuyos pecados no son capaces de lavarse ni con la muerte. Pero no por eso he de arrepentirme de mi pasado, solo puedo corregirlo._

_—Siempre hay manera de sanar las heridas —dijo Mu posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Saga. _

_Saga sonrió aceptando el gesto de Mu y admirando la capacidad del lemuriano de no guardar rencores ni odios, sino de aceptar que todo es parte de un gran ciclo llamado vida. Sin duda ante los ojos de Saga Mu era mucho más fuerte que él._

No fue la disculpa que él quiso prodigar, pero Mu lo obligó a ver dentro de sí y aceptar todo lo que había pasado como parte de su vida y vivir sin avergonzarse.

Mu siempre tenía una sonrisa en su resplandeciente rostro, poseía un alma fuerte, mucho más que él, pero sabía que con su inconstancia lo había lastimado mucho más de lo que jamás nadie se había atrevido. Aunque se prometió nunca volver a hacerle daño, no pudo cumplir su promesa. Aquel amor que él tan generosamente le brindó no supo apreciarlo.

Las memorias de esa primera vez cuando pudo confesar lo que sentía todavía estaban marcadas en su piel y mente como uno de los días más cálidos de su vida.

_—Sigo insistiendo Saga, estás baboso por ese niño, las sonrisas de idiota que colocas cada vez que lo vez te delata._

_—¿No sé de qué estás hablando Kanon? —Saga intentó hacerse el desentendido mientras terminaba de acomodar los muebles en la sala de Géminis._

_—Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, sino no pasarías todo el tiempo en Aries._

_—Mu solo es mi amigo Kanon._

_—¿Y por qué te colocas tan celoso cuando Milo está cerca de Mu?_

_Saga chirrió los dientes ante la mención del escorpión, es cierto que le molestaba la intromisión de su compatriota con Mu, pero nada podía hacer, ambos eran buenos amigos y su cercanía era obvio, pero le molestaba, demasiado para ser realistas, y él tenía más que claro la razón, pero no se lo diría al burlón de su hermano, quería ahorrarse las bromas y jugarretas._

_—No estoy celoso de Milo._

_—Díselo a ti mismo hasta que lo creas —continuó jocosamente._

_—Kanon —refunfuñó Saga a modo de advertencia._

_—Eres demasiado cabezota, a veces en verdad me pregunto si eres mi hermano_

_—Somos gemelos idiota —Saga rodó los ojos._

_Saga tomó parte de la porcelana de loza que tenía cerca para guardarla, una vez que hubo terminado con la mesa. Los pesados platos fueron acomodados con firmeza sobre el pecho del griego mayor._

_Kanon miraba toda la actividad de su hermano con una sonrisa, desde hacía unos minutos había notado una presencia interesante subir por las escalinatas de los templos inferiores. Solo debía sacar un poco más de quicio a su testarudo hermano._

_—Supongo que no te importa que Milo quiera intentar algo más con Mu —dijo Kanon mientras se desperezaba sobre un sofá cercano._

_—¿A qué te refieres? —aquello alarmó a Saga._

_—Nada —Kanon palmeó el aire con desinterés—, solo algunas conversaciones con el bicho._

_—Serán solo tus suposiciones, todo el mundo sabe lo que Milo siente por Camus._

_—¿En verdad? —Kanon alzó una ceja sembrando la duda en Saga—, supongo que simplemente se cansó de esperar, no es fácil agrietar a un cubo de hielo._

_Saga calló sin saber que responder._

_—Como sea, lo importante es lo que esos dos quieran, y como no hay inconveniente de tu parte quizás pueda ayudarlos un poco… —Kanon dejó el resto de la frase inconclusa para tasar la reacción de su hermano. Una sonrisa inmediatamente se plasmó en su rostro, Saga estaba desfigurado por el disgusto._

_—Será mejor que no te entrometas Kanon._

_— ¿Por qué no?_

_—No es de tu incumbencia._

_—Milo es mi amigo, es suficiente motivo._

_Saga apretó los labios. —Pero yo soy tu hermano._

_—Dijiste que no te importaba._

_Saga comenzaba a sulfurarse, Kanon entrometiéndose era un peligro seguro, no podía permitir que se acercase a Mu con esas intenciones._

_—Solo no te metas._

_Kanon frunció el ceño. —No tengo por qué escucharte, de todas formas ya hablé algo con Milo._

_—¡¿Qué tu qué?! —Saga agachó la mirada escondiéndose detrás de su flequillo; Kanon era su hermano, pero…_

_—No te enojes tanto —dijo Kanon en tono serio—, a ti no te interesa, ni siquiera debería molestarte lo Milo intente con Mu._

_—No voy a dejar que ese bicho rastrero se acerque a Mu _

_Kanon sonrió disimuladamente, Saga había caído, si bien había hablado con Milo por una ligera sospecha, esta fue descartada de inmediato ante la confesión de los sentimientos del escorpión por acuario, pero eso era algo que Saga no sabía._

_—Creo que él que esta sobre reaccionando eres tú —Kanon sintió el cosmos de Mu aproximarse, era ahora o nunca, si no lograba que Saga dijera lo que sentía este nunca se confesaría, tanto por moral como por miedo—. Tú no lo quieres._

_—Tú no sabes nada —dijo Saga arrastrando las palabras._

_—Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿Acaso era mentira?_

_—No tergiverses lo que digo._

_—No lo hago, tú dijiste que era solo tu amigo._

_—Eso… —Saga dudó—, no es importante._

_—Ah ¿No? —Kanon alzó una ceja intrigado a la espera de la respuesta de su gemelo—. Entonces por qué te niegas tanto a que Milo y Mu estén juntos._

_—Por qué Mu no lo quiere —habló Saga seguro de sus palabras._

_—Eso no es lo que yo he observado._

_Saga ya no podía más con aquella conversación, de seguir así terminaría explotando._

_—¡No te metas Kanon! —volvió a arremeter Saga ya un poco más fuera de sí._

_Kanon bufó. —Dame una buena razón Saga._

_El corazón de Saga latía fuerte ante la frenética corriente sanguínea que corría por sus venas, aquella conversación con su hermano había calado fuerte en su psique y había producido gran molestia, hasta lograr que sus emociones se salieran de control. Fue solo un arrebato en el que todo lo que sentía por el lemuriano salió de golpe siendo escuchado por Kanon y una persona más que había hecho acto de presencia justamente en ese preciso instante._

_—¡Porque amo a Mu, y no voy a permitir que nadie más lo tenga!_

_Se escuchó el golpe de algo desparramarse por el suelo, una cesta de madera y algunas manzanas estaban sobre el piso de la sala de Géminis. Kanon por su parte sonreía triunfante viendo la expresión perpleja de Saga y la de vergüenza de Mu._

_—Yo… —Mu intentó vocalizar mientras observaba a Saga, pero no podía sostenerle la mirada, aquella confesión lo había descolocado._

_—Mu —pronunció Saga en apenas un murmullo._

_Kanon sabiéndose un intruso en la escena se escabulló silenciosamente, esperando que todo saliera bien entre esos dos, aunque siempre portando una sonrisa de travesura._

_Mu desviando su vista de la fuerte mirada de Saga se agachó para recoger las manzanas y el cesto que habían caído de sus manos, estaba de subida para poder visitar a Milo y hablar con él acerca de ciertos pensamientos recurrentes que comenzaban a rondar por su mente, que irónicamente tenían directa relación con aquel guardián que había profesado su amor hacia él de la manera más inusual posible._

_Saga estaba vacilante, jamás se imaginó que algo como aquello sucedería, estaba seguro que el idiota de Kanon lo tuvo planeado todo el tiempo._

_—Creo que será mejor que me vaya —Mu fue el primero en hablar de manera clara, pero con tono bajo y renuente._

_Saga frunció el ceño, no dejaría que Mu se marchara dejando tantas dudas en su interior._

_—Mu acerca de lo que escuchaste…_

_Mu dio un respingo ante el recordatorio y sus mejillas se inundaron de un fuerte carmín. Se sentía acorralado, la fuerte presencia del caballero de la tercera casa siempre le había parecido imponente, pero mucho más en esa situación, en la que él apenas estaba descubriendo sus sentimientos._

_—No tienes nada que aclarar, sé que salieron en un momento de impulso y…_

_Saga cerró los puños mientras Mu hablaba, sentía la reticencia que este estaba colocando, pero los gestos de nerviosismo y vacilación no se debían a una incomodidad pura como pudo pensar en un primer instante, sino que había algo más, los cristalinos ojos de Mu eran como un libro abierto, había algo creciendo en su interior que le causaba temor y vergüenza, lo mismo que le hubo sucedido a él hace meses al encontrarse observando con mayor atención al caballero de la primera casa. Siguió con claridad el hilo de sus pensamientos y una poderosa necesidad de apoderó de él; demarcó cada rasgo del rostro ruborizado del ariano, su piel blanca y tersa, sus brillantes y sinceros ojos, los marcados pómulos y sus redondas mejillas, pero por sobre todo esos dulces y rosados labios que lo llamaban como a un sediento viajero que bebiera de las aguas de una mágico oasis. Un escalofrío se apoderó de su piel, como una chispeante corriente que rebozó por todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo se sentirían aquellos carnoso y seductores labios? No se esperó para pensar la respuesta, sino que se que lanzó para averiguarlo, cuando se hizo plenamente consciente, estaba sobre Mu tomándolo con uno de sus brazos por la cintura y devorando sus labios con tal ansiedad que no se reconocía a sí mismo. Mu estaba petrificado. ¿En qué momento bajo la guardia?, los hábiles y experimentados labios de Saga estaban arremetiendo contra él, la sensación de sorpresa apenas duró una milésima de segundo, la tibieza del contacto, el dulzor del movimiento y sus sentimientos revueltos fueron un poderoso sedante de su voluntad, Saga estaba atrapándolo, envolviendo en la fuerza de su persona y él era arrastrado sin posibilidad de salvación. Desde ese primer movimiento hecho por el geminiano quedó condenado. Sin llegar a sospecharlo se había enamorado de Saga de Géminis y su corazón frenético y doliente, y la sensación electrizante, así como su atontamiento general eran las pruebas más fehacientes de su inusual condición._

_La mirada brillante de Saga se posó sobre los orbes cerrados del ariano una vez que el profundo beso finalizó. Las respiraciones de ambos eran entrecortadas y Mu se daba un tiempo para asimilar lo que acababa de suceder entre ambos. Lentamente cuando comenzó a sentir lejos la calidez de los labios griegos, cuando su respiración y sus latidos se repusieron abrió sus ojos encontrándose con una mirada segura llena de palabras por pronunciar._

_—No me arrepiento de lo que acabo de hacer —fue la declaración hecha por Saga, quien aún mantenía su brazo en la cintura del lemuriano._

_—Eres un descarado Saga de Géminis —respondió Mu con una sonrisa, al final de todo, las cosas entre ambos habían surgido de manera natural sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera controlar el fluir de sus sentimientos; el corazón no elige a quien amar, y la mente solo debe adaptarse a la idea de necesitar a alguien más para poder respirar con tranquilidad._

_Saga no necesito más para saber que de alguna manera sus sentimientos se veían correspondidos. No era la escena más romántica, pero la esencia de ambos era comunicarse sin muchas parafernalias y acciones, solo escuchaban lo que sus corazones querían decirles._

Tarea en la que Saga había fallado. ¿Cómo había olvidado con tanta facilidad todo el mundo de maravillas y colores que se abría ante si con solo tener a Mu en su vida?, no era Mu quien estaba hostigándole en su día a día, sino que era él mismo, con su propio malestar y su rutina mal ensayada. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía solo darse un respiro y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones, justamente como en aquel primer viaje que ambos hicieron durante su primer mes juntos.

_Saga quería que fuera algo sencillo y digno de recordar, jamás había estado en una relación de pareja seria y ahora quería hacer lo mejor para que ambos pasaron un feliz y divertido día, al menos en el poco tiempo libre que tenían de sus labores en el Santuario. Les había costado mucho trabajo poder coordinar con exactitud su día libre de la semana justo en la fecha de su primer mes juntos. Mu le había dicho que no necesitaba nada especial, pero el griego sabía que la ocasión lo ameritaba._

_Con antelación y con la ayuda de su gemelo había podido arreglar su salida aquel día desde antes que los rayos solares alcanzaran a tocar por completo la línea del horizonte en su llegada del amanecer._

_Al bajar a Aries junto con su nerviosismo y la ansiedad se instaló la ternura, al ver a un somnoliento y algo desaliñado Mu, con su pijama recién despertando._

_Mu al verlo llegar listo y ataviado con todas las cosas preparadas le sonrió avergonzado. No era común que él se quedase dormido hasta muy tarde, pero había batallado la noche anterior con Kiki para que este pudiera quedarse con Aldebarán aquel día, finalmente el más pequeño acabó pasando la noche en el segundo templo._

_Saga se acercó a su pareja y lo besó con delicadeza, Mu con gusto respondió el contacto, jamás se aburriría de los besos de Saga y su adictiva sensación._

_—Me arreglo y nos podemos marchar, de paso también me cuentas hasta dónde quieres ir._

_Saga asintió mientras sonreía de manera misteriosa. —Tendrás que esperar hasta que lleguemos carnero ansioso._

_Mu negó mientras se adentraba hasta la zona de habitaciones para poder lavarse y vestirse._

_Saga apenas podía creer que llevaba un mes saliendo con Mu, aunque todavía no lo comunicaban de manera oficial, por su parte el griego temía la reacción del Patriarca. Sabía de la excesiva sobreprotección que este le brindaba, como un padre celoso caería ante él queriendo asesinarlo. Mu solía reír cuando se lo comentaba_

_Mu llegó minutos después portando una ligera camisa de color verde que resaltaba su brillante mirada jade, unos pantalones de tela blanco lo suficientemente cómodo para moverse durante todo aquel cálido día de verano. Saga se le quedó mirando embelesado, lo amaba en demasía, su larga cabellera lavando sujeta en una fina coleta y su atuendo sencillo tan propio de él, que lo hacía resaltar como una de las criaturas más bellas que hubiera conocido. Mu se ruborizó por la intensa mirada, los ojos penetrantes de Saga era algo a lo que no podía acostumbrarse con facilidad, después de todo aquel individuo de largo cabello añil, fuerte piel bronceada y curtida, y cuerpo tonificado, era respetado como el caballero más fuerte de toda la orden, alguien quien sin duda podía dejar impresiones muy fuertes en las demás personas._

_Saga se aproximó hasta Mu y le susurró al oído. —Te ves demasiado apetecible._

_Mu dio un respingo, desvió la mirada por vergüenza mientras sus mejillas se atizaban aún más de rojo._

_Saga solo rio por la reacción de su pareja, amaba hacerlo sonrojar y avergonzar, era algo a lo que sin duda había aprendido a tomarle gusto, aunque no siempre fuera sencillo lograrlo, con aquel tozudo carnero eran más las veces que salía lastimado por sus atrevimientos, que en las que lograba su cometido, pero él no se daría por vencido. Ambos listos y seguros salieron del Santuario rumbo hacia el sitio donde tomarían el ferry, lo que Saga había alcanzado a explicarle a Mu es que no se quedarían en el continente, sino que viajarían hasta una de las islas cercanas. Fueron dos horas y medias entre el puerto más cercano y el viaje en ferry, Mu miraba maravillado el mar en toda su extensión, Saga comprendía lo nuevo que debían ser muchas de las experiencias para el lemuriano, que había pasado tantos años recluidos en su torre en Jamir por su causa, y es por eso que anhelaba mostrarle cada maravilla que gobernaba aquel mundo donde ellos podía vivir en paz disfrutando de su vida._

_El ferry de color grisáceo anunciaba su llegada hasta la Isla de Corfú, Saga fue el primero en colocar un pie en tierra y Mu lo seguía por detrás lleno de curiosidad acerca de lo que el gemelo había planeado. Caminaron alrededor de quince minutos por un camino de tierra no muy transitado antes de adentrarse en la zona boscosa de la isla, la profusa vegetación del lugar hacia de la isla un sitio de increíble belleza, Mu no dejaba escapar ningún detalle a su aguda vista, desde la pequeñas flores rojizas que crecían a un costado del camino, hasta el trino más melodioso de las aves, la naturaleza era un gran tranquilizado para su alma, estar en contacto con ella hacia mucho más feliz a su espíritu, que estar todo el tiempo entre todos los templos álgidos y fríos. No le molestaba vivir en el Santuario, pero en muchas ocasiones Mu se descubría así mismo mirando hacia el horizonte añorando la esencia natural que recubre a Jamir._

_—Te ves feliz —fue la acotación hecha por Saga al ver al sonriente Mu contemplando la isla y sus alrededores._

_—Lo estoy —respondió resplandeciente._

_Saga sonrió ante la respuesta, había sido una buena idea sacarlo del Santuario, una de las cosas que había notado con mayor fuerza era la mirada anhelante que el ariano solía soltar en ocasiones cuando realizaba sus silenciosas contemplaciones. Le había llevado un tiempo entender cuál era la raíz del problema, pero finalmente con algo de atención y ayuda logró comprender que era lo que pasaba por la mente del lemuriano. _

_Caminaron un poco más adentrándose hacia la espesura verde, sin embargo Mu pronto comenzó a sentir no solo la fragancia propia de la vegetación de la isla, sino la intensidad del sabor salobre que hubo degustado al pisar la isla por primera vez en la zona del pequeño puerto, el ariano dedujo que debían estarse acercando a una de las zonas de la costa. Ciertamente la curiosidad atizaba de manera poderosa en su mente, las acciones de Saga solían ser misteriosas solo para poder sorprenderlo, y aquella ocasión no era la excepción._

_—Llegamos —dijo Saga mirando la tersa playa de arena blanca y fina, que apenas parecía intervenida por el hombre; el agua turquesa refulgía por el Sol entre los movimientos calmos de las olas. Una suave brisa sobre los semblantes de ambos visitantes fue el saludo de bienvenida de aquel bello lugar. A unos cuantos metros más allá de la playa, sobre la planicie del césped se veía una sencilla cabaña de troncos gruesos que embonaba perfectamente con todo el panorama—. Nos quedaremos esta noche aquí disfrutando de nuestro día libre, y mañana al alba regresaremos al Santuario._

_Mu asintió con regocijo, no se esperaba aquel paisaje, ni la consideración que Saga estaba presentando._

_—Gracias Saga —respondió con una cálida mirada y el corazón expandiéndose al interior de su pecho._

_—Sabía que extrañabas todo esto —habló Saga aproximándose a Mu y acariciando con cariño su rostro—, solo quise darte un poco de tranquilidad y no vi mejor opción que nuestro primer mes juntos —finalizó el griego, mientras besaba con dulzura los labios del lemuriano._

_Mu se dejó llevar por aquel beso, en tan solo un mes toda su vida había cambiado sorprendentemente, pero no se arrepentía de abrir su corazón, que si bien fue difícil, cada día con Saga le demostraba que los miedos no eran más que solo sombras que se presentaban desde su pasado._

_Saga por su parte solo quería reivindicar su pasado y poder entregarle la mayor cantidad de momentos felices a la persona que amaba y que era su corazón._

**_"Entregar la mayor cantidad de momentos felices a la persona que amaba y era su corazón"._**

¿Acaso la rutina había despedazado aquella convicción de la cual había hecho su consigna?

No era tan sencillo, antes de que todo se suscitara, antes de que él impulsivamente dejara a Mu por sus miedos, ambos estaban unidos, muy unidos, y fue ese compromiso lo que llegó a aterrarlo, y es el mismo que intentaba frenarlo en su búsqueda por recuperar al ariano.

Saga dio un suspiro mirando el de horizonte casi impalpable sobre las nubes, la negrura no le daba mucho panorama que observar.

Cerró los ojos meditando una vez más en sus recuerdos, aquel primer viaje entre ambos solo fue el comienzo, todavía rememoraba lo que quizás fue lo más difícil de su relación, comunicarle al Patriarca y hacerle entender a Kiki lo que ambos tenían. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió al pensar en la mueca de enfado y el rostro aterrador que le dedicó aquel día el Sumo Pontífice.

_Mu miraba a un alterado Saga que se movía por toda la sala de Aries, su rostro siempre estoico y seguro hoy se mostraba despavorido y con una mueca de preocupación. Por su parte el ariano no sabía si carcajearse por la actitud de su pareja o alarmarse. Al cumplir tres meses juntos y estar seguros de mantener una relación estable decidieron que era momento de dar a conocer su noviazgo a los demás, en especial a su maestro, a Dohko y a su pequeño alumno. Por parte de Saga, Kanon ya estaba enterado de todo para variar, Saga siempre supo que en su relación tuvo que ver su hermano, pero más que nada le agradecía su intervención, quizás si no lo hubiera provocado en esa ocasión jamás hubiera sido capaz de confesar lo que sentía; a pesar de lo que lo demás decían de él, de ser alguien de voluntad implacable y confianza férrea, no todo era cierto, era humano y como todos temía al rechazo._

_—Calma Saga, todo va a salir bien, estoy seguro —intentó tranquilizar Mu al gemelo, aunque sin resultado._

_—Tu maestro va a querer asesinarme._

_—No creo, además si algo sale mal, está el maestro Dohko, él detendrá a Shion._

_—¿Por qué Dohko tendría que detenerme? —se escuchó una voz entrando al templo._

_Géminis y Aries pegaron un salto ante la repentina interrupción._

_—Por nada maestro —dijo Mu con un sudor frio recorriéndole la espalda—, que bueno que vinieron a comer con nosotros, hay algo que queremos decirle._

_—¿Me pregunto qué será? —pronunció Shion con desconfianza mientras le dirigía una mirada pesada a Saga._

_Dohko por su parte veía divertido la expresión turbada de Saga y la alarmada de Mu._

_—Será en su momento Shion —Dohko decidió intervenir por el bien de todos._

_—Como sea —dijo Shion de mal humor mientras se internaba hacia el comedor sin muchos ánimos, estar toda una jornada con el gemelo compartiendo su privacidad no le hacía mucha gracia; Saga podía ser uno de sus mejores y eficientes caballeros, pero eso no significaba que tenía que agradarle, después de todo él fue en primera instancia quien le arrebató la vida, y aunque lo negase cierto resentimiento todavía continuaba en su interior._

_—¿Dónde está Kiki? —preguntó Dohko viendo alrededor sin encontrar el desastre hiperactivo de color rojizo._

_—Esta con Aldebarán —aclaró Mu dudando—, consideré que era más prudente con lo que tenemos que decirles —habló mirando en dirección a su maestro._

_Dohko alzó una ceja como signo de intriga, pero no profundizo en la conversación._

_Aquel almuerzo programado con tanto esfuerzo por parte del lemuriano menor transcurrió en un ambiente de tensión. Saga se mantuvo en silencio durante todo ese tiempo y Shion intercambiaba su vista entre Mu y Saga, sospechando que era lo que ambos tenían que decirle, y aquella idea no le agradaba para nada._

_Fue al momento del postre en conjunto con un aromático café para todos que Mu se decidió a hablar._

_—Supongo que es hora de decirles por que le pedimos que vinieran —dijo Mu mientras se aproximaba al gemelo y lo tomaba de la mano._

_Saga se tensó ante las palabras de su pareja, pero no rehuyó al contacto, sino que aumentó la presión sobre la unión de sus manos._

_Shion hizo una mueca ante la demostración de afecto de ambos y Dohko por su parte intentó destensar un poco el semblante del lemuriano mayor colocando un mano sobre su hombro._

_—Shion, Dohko —esta vez fue Saga quien tomó la palabra haciéndose cargo de la situación, si quería estar con Mu plenamente debía ser capaz de enfrentarse a este tipo de escenas, y por sobre todo poder hacerle frente a los que eran la familia más cercana de su amante—, hay algo que queríamos comunicarle, pero por sobre todo algo que yo, personalmente quería decirles y pedirles… —Saga pausó por unos segundos para tomar aire. —Amo a Mu, como no lo he hecho con nadie, y para fortuna mía me he visto correspondido, es por eso que quiero pedirles que acepten nuestra relación y la aprueben, porque de una u otra forma estaré con él, pero sería mucho mejor que ustedes pudieran estar de acuerdo._

_Shion mantuvo la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, mientras Dohko permaneció en silencio. Dohko lo veía venir, las miradas indiscretas entre ambos durante los entrenamientos, las sonrisas escondidas que se dedicaban, las salidas nada sutiles, él como estaba mucho más tiempo al aire libre los veía con mayor frecuencia a diferencia de Shion, que pasaba gran parte de su día encargándose de los temas administrativos del Santuario, por lo que para el lemuriano mayor era una sorpresa, una nada agradable sorpresa._

_Shion paseó su acerada mirada sobre la pareja, Saga mostraba una postura firme y decidida, y se veía respaldado por el fuerte apretón dado por Mu. Cuando fue el momento de ver la expresión de su pupilo, su mirada presentaba una muda suplica, y eso fue lo único que necesito para verse desarmado, no podía negarle nada a aquel muchacho al que consideraba su propio hijo._

_—Será lo que tu desees —dijo Shion sin mucho confort._

_—Gracias —pronunció Mu con una sonrisa amable._

_Dohko suspiró más tranquilo viendo la cara de pocos amigos de Shion, que mostraba por sobre todo resignación._

_—Me alegro por ambos —habló Dohko—, si se aman nada malo debería pasar._

_Saga asintió ante el apoyo de Dohko, y agradeció a los dioses el hecho de que Shion no haya querido destriparlo, "su suegro" al menos había tenido el control de mantenerse cuerdo por su discípulo._

_—¿Kiki ya sabe de esto? —fue la interrogante repentina que soltó Shion a la pareja, viendo en especial a su pupilo de forma seria._

_—Si maestro, nos costó un poco hacerle entender, pero él siempre se ha llevado bien con Saga —informó Mu._

_—Déjalos Shion —regañó Dohko amablemente al lemuriano mayor—, no intentes buscar otros temas para provocar conflictos._

_El aludido bufó y desvió su mirada, ya no quedaba nada que se interpusiera entre esos dos, por más que no quisiera que Mu estuviera con Saga, no podía hacer nada si él era su felicidad._

_Saga sonrió con complacencia para sí mismo, todo había resultado mejor de lo esperado y podría estar con Mu sin tener que esconderse, su futuro se perfilaba en una estela brillante para ambos._

Aquellos eran buenos momentos, que poco a poco fueron haciéndose más comunes, y por los cuales se olvidó de tomarles el valor necesario. Si no era capaz de resarcir su error, se quedaría solo con los dorados momentos junto a Mu, donde pudo hallar la calidez de su corazón y la enorme dicha de lo que es amar.

Aquellas dos horas de vuelo fueron las más largas de su vida, los mil trescientos kilómetros que un principio lo separaban de su destino inicial fueron casi insoportables entre sus recuerdos, y ahora Nápoles se mostraba ante él con las luces titilantes deslumbrando la penumbra. Si por él fuera no tendría reparo alguno en comenzar a investigar el paradero del lemuriano de inmediato, pero como Kanon le hubo aconsejado lo mejor sería comenzar con el alba, cuando sus pensamientos fueran más frescos y calmos.

El aterrizaje se produjo sin turbulencia alguna u otro contratiempo, llegaría al hotel donde tenía la reservación, trazaría su plan de acción para la mañana siguiente y descansaría unas horas en busca de reponer fuerzas para localizar a Mu, quizás no era tan buen rastreador como Milo o Kanon, pero si tenía mucha convicción para lograr sus objetivos, y ahora lo único que su mente repetía continuamente era el nombre de su amante, a quien nunca debió dejar ir, y a quien recuperaría de cualquier manera, aunque el resto del mundo se interpusiera entre él, y que su propio temor atizara su corazón. No dejaría que los preciados recuerdos que había compartido con su amado Mu se transformaran solo en reflejos lejanos de lo que alguna vez fueron.


	17. Semblantes pasados

**Capítulo 17: Semblantes pasados**

* * *

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Hola, traigo otro capítulo, se que debo muchas actualizaciones, pero entre la universidad y otras responsabilidades me queda poco tiempo y ánimo para escribir, pero no teno ninguna intención de dejar inconclusas mis historias.  
**

**Por mensaje me han preguntado que es de Shion y Dohko, bueno una parte del capítulo se trata de ellos.**

**Tengo que organizarme y ver cual actualizar primero, si tienen alguna preferencia con alguna historia en particular aparte de esta haganmelo saber para que la coloque como prioridad a finalizar. Saludos!**

**Nota: "La gran obra para quienes no lo saben es un término usado para la referencia de la creación de la piedra filosofal, un tema de alquimia, al igual que la tabla esmeralda que es un texto breve que supuestamente revelaría el secreto de la creación de la misma piedra.**

* * *

Las emociones negadas y los miedos escondidos son las afrentas más duras que tenemos que pasar contra nosotros mismos, sin embargo esta en la naturaleza del hombre enfrentar con entereza todo obstáculo que se fija en su camino, solo se necesitaba un pequeño incentivo para dar el primer paso, a pesar de que el corazón rebose de miedo, el valor no es la ausencia del miedo, sino saber que hay algo más allá y que tenemos la suficiente fuerza para alcanzarlo.

Saga sabía lo que era luchar contra sus demonios, durante más de trece años había estado dando la batalla contra su propio egoísmo y el otro lado de su alma, no fue fácil, ni mucho menos placentero, fueron muchas las veces en las que se salió de control, sin embargo la experiencia y todos los sucesos que había vivenciado le habían otorgado el suficiente control sobre sí mismo para que en la actualidad supiese mantener el claro equilibrio, pues aunque no lo desees esa otra parte siempre será uno con nosotros, no podremos deshacernos de ella, debemos aprender a convivir en su presencia y mantener todo lo negativo y caótico fuera de la mente, aunque en ocasiones esporádicas este lado más negro y producto del miedo tome control de nosotros, cosa que le había sucedido a Saga al caer en el pánico y la confusión de saberse enamorado más allá de la razón misma. Ahora buscaba resarcir su error con una búsqueda incansable que rogaba en su alma no fuera en vano y se le arrebatase todo lo maravilloso que conoció al lado de Mu.

Quería salir en una búsqueda frenética y no parar hasta dar con el paradero del lemuriano, pero tal actitud sería desbocada e irresponsable, nada conseguiría con apresurarse y malgastar tiempo infructuosamente.

Saga pasó una de las noches más pesadas de las que tiene memoria desde que la paz y una vida más tranquila y normal se había instaurado en el Santuario, la mullida cama de hotel donde intentaba dormir no hacía más que espantar el sueño que trataba de conciliar, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas recordando cada detalle de Mu, el perfil de su rostro, su dulce sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos rebosantes de un profundo cariño, se preguntaba ¿cómo demonios pudo dejar todo eso por un arrebato de cobardía? El gemelo mayor intentó acomodarse una vez más en su lecho entre la oscuridad de la habitación, a la mañana siguiente tendría un arduo trabajo y sus pensamientos no colaboraban. Cuando el cansancio mental y físico llegaron a su punto culmine Saga terminó rindiéndose a las redes del sueño, recordando siempre la sonrisa acogedora que Mu le dedicaba cada noche antes de dormir.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

El despacho del Patriarca era uno de los sitios más cuidados e inaccesibles del Santuario cuando no se hallaba en su interior el Sumo pontífice, pero para Kanon no era problema flanquear la seguridad de los guardias que custodiaban la entrada principal del despacho. Escondido entre las sombras divisaba como los guardias aburridos y somnolientos en plena madrugada bostezaban y se recargaban sobre uno de sus pies buscando ajustar el peso de su cuerpo ante el cansancio de mantenerse en pie por tanto tiempo.

Sabía moverse sigilosamente por todo el Santuario, durante años pasó inadvertido para todos los residentes del lugar, y a pesar de haber sido una de las épocas más dura de su vida, le había dejado habilidades que les han sido de mucha utilidad.

Kanon dio un paso sutil fuera de las sombras, tan silencioso como una gota de agua que cae sobre un charco, con un pequeño respiro se fue en contra de los guardia que no fueron capaces de percatarse de que es lo que les había sucedido, en un par de milésimas de segundo Kanon había dejado fuera de combate a los seis guardias que custodiaban la puerta al despacho y el pasillo que daba a este. Cuando todos estuvieron inconscientes Kanon abrió con suavidad la puerta de roble, tenía que encontrar algo que le fuera útil para distraer lo suficiente a Shion para que no se percatara con facilidad de la ausencia de Saga y mandase a alguien en su búsqueda, necesitaba al menos un día completo.

Kanon paseó por la habitación, el escritorio estaba limpio con algunas carpetas almacenadas en los costados, alrededor se veían estanterías con los archivos más importantes del Santuario y libros a montones. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?, si causaba desorden en el lugar Shion se alteraría y mandaría en busca de toda la orden dorada, aquel no era un buen plan. ¿Papeleo atrasado?, eso podría abarrotar a Shion durante horas en su escritorio en busca de acabar con su trabajo, pero…

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Le había dicho a Saga que no se preocupase, que él se encargaría. Kanon se sentó con descaro sobre la silla del escritorio, dando vueltas mientras meditaba la mejor opción. Fue entre esas vueltas que se percató de una pequeña ranura escondida entre uno de los costados del cajón, el espacio apenas abarcaba un pequeño recuadro, la curiosidad innata en Kanon lo llevó a posar sus dedos en aquella superficie, un ínfimo espacio, quizás un abertura secreta, intentó con fuerza separar el pequeño recodo del escritorio, pero estaba sellado a presión y con jalarlo no bastaría, debía haber algún mecanismo que lo ayudara a destrabarlo, pero… ¿Cómo?

Kanon se mordió el dedo pulgar mientras analizaba que hacer, la intriga estaba atizándole y quizás en aquel escondite estuviera lo que necesitaba para poder distraer a la máxima autoridad del Santuario.

Kanon decidió seguir estudiando con cuidado el escritorio, rozando con sutileza cada detalle de la superficie de madera, con tersura palpaba cualquier irregularidad que pudiera presentarse, precisó cada centímetro en busca de alguna pista, estaba por terminar de examinar el escritorio cuando una sonrisa descarada adornó el rostro del menor de los gemelos. Era un grabado sutil, muy suave al tacto, que pasaría desapercibido para quien no tuviese el cuidado necesario, Kanon se agachó para ver con sus ojos que es lo que había perfilado con sus dedos, con sorpresa vio un tenue brillo, solo visible para quien tuviese su vista lo suficientemente entrenada, para él no era un problema, rastrear lo imposible estaba en su naturaleza. Un símbolo antiguo con forma de rosa engarzado en una cruz de veleta(1), que resaltaba por el fino metal de polvo estelar, **_"Un símbolo lemuriano"_**, pronunció en su mente el griego, Kanon recordaba haber leído la memoria de muchos regentes del Santuario, para su fascinación mucho de ellos habían provenido de la misma estirpe de Mu y Shion, aquel escritorio era clara obra de aquel antiguo pueblo que se había asentado en las montañas. Escrutó por algunos segundos el símbolo para decidir su próxima acción, la cruz presentaba cuatro superficies hundidas con forma circular en cada una de las puntas, lo suficientemente grandes para colocar la punta de un dedo. La primera idea que se le vino a la mente sería presionar los sitios, pero no sería tan sencillo, con su experiencia sabía que ese tipo de mecanismos resaltaban por abrirse solo si usabas la secuencia correcta, y en aquel caso las posibles combinaciones eran demasiadas. Kanon suspiró, pensando en que lo más lógico sería dejarlo, sin embargo era muy testarudo. Estuvo varios minutos tratando de recordar con exactitud donde había observado aquel símbolo. Un antiguo libro de alquimia de un tal Hakurei. El griego hizo una mueca, era un símbolo alquímico de eso no había duda, decidido a no dejarlo pasar Kanon se levantó del lugar de donde estaba sentado observando el símbolo para dirigirse a las estanterías donde Shion mantenía viejos manuscritos de su pueblo, para Kanon tenía sus ventajas ayudar al Patriarca en ocasiones con sus investigaciones, aunque siempre solicitara su ayuda con el ceño fruncido. Repasó con cuidado más de diez pergaminos hasta que divisó en uno de los bordes el mismo símbolo del escritorio. El lenguaje del título del pergamino era arcaico, pero Kanon pudo leerlo con claridad **"La gran obra" **colocaba, seguido del nombre del autor **"Hermes Trismegisto".**

—La tabla esmeralda —susurró Kanon al silencio de la habitación.

Observó con detalle el pergamino viendo que la segunda frase estaba remarcada y para su sorpresa tenía su traducción al griego antiguo.

**«_Lo que está más abajo es como lo que está arriba, y lo que está arriba es como lo que está abajo. Actúan para cumplir los prodigios del Uno»_**

¿Sería acaso esa la combinación?, sin pensarlo demasiado Kanon se dirigió de nueva cuenta al escritorio con el pergamino en mano decidido a intentarlo, se agachó a la altura del grabado y con la punta de su dedo índice presionó la misma secuencia que dictaba la segunda estrofa del pergamino, primero abajo, luego arriba, una vez más arriba y otra vez abajo. Y con algo de renuencia hundió su dedo sobre la rosa que se hallaba al centro del grabado, citando en su mente la última frase del párrafo **_"Actúan para cumplir los prodigios del Uno",_** donde el uno sería la unión de la rosa con los otros cuatro puntos.

En la oscuridad se sintió el crujido de un mecanismo moviéndose, Kanon sonrió victorioso, observó el símbolo y se dio cuenta de que ya no brillaba, no le tomó más importancia. Desvió sus ojos a la abertura y un pequeño borde sobresalía donde antes había estado solo una ranura sellada. Con cuidado extendió una de sus manos y tomó la caja, sobres envejecidos y papeles amarillentos eran lo que más abundaban. Kanon vació los papeles y al fondo del pequeño cajón había una piedra roja que brillaba con luz tenue, ¿Era eso lo que el Patriarca guardaba con tanto celo?, Kanon hizo una mueca, en la oscuridad pocas conclusiones sacaría, por lo que decidió llevarse con él todo el contenido de la caja, con suerte tendría algo para antes de que amaneciera.

Al llegar a Géminis y resguardase con seguro en su cuarto, Kanon examinó con mayor énfasis las cartas, habían muchas y de variadas fechas. Otro tanto de papeles yacían doblados con escritura en ellos esperando llegar a su destinatario, pero por alguna razón nunca llegaron. El nombre que más abundaba en las cartas era el del antiguo maestro, contándose viejas vivencias, las misiones largas, y las más melancólicas, aquellas del periodo donde debieron mantenerse alejados por más de doscientos años. Fue al desdoblar los papeles que estaba sin sobres que Kanon se percató de las muchas cartas que Shion le había escrito a Dohko confesando sus verdaderos sentimientos durante todos esos años, pero estas nunca habían llegado a su destino.

Kanon era una persona descarada, pero los sentimientos son muy frágiles e importantes, sería muy cruel jugar con aquellas cartas, pero si era capaz de hacerlas llegar a Dohko quizás Shion tuviese más que solo el profundo cariño de un antiguo amigo, y él podría tener la distracción que necesitaba; debía llegar a Rozan esa misma noche antes de que el Patriarca se percatase de la ausencia de las cartas y del colgante, si su plan salía mal sería blanco de toda la furia del lemuriano.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

No recordaba que el ambiente en el Santuario fuera de tanta presión y agobio, dos días o quizás tres días desde que había estado fuera, ciertamente no llevaba la cuenta del tiempo, eso es algo que dejó de importarle desde hace más de un siglo. Dohko pegó un suspiro mientras prestaba mayor atención a su alrededor, los frondosos bosques, la helada corriente de aire, aquel sonido tan característico, estaba ya cerca de Rozan, le hubiese gustado ir directo a ese lugar como le hubo dicho a Shion, pero primero se vio en la labor de trazar el paradero de Mu, solo esperaba que Saga fuera capaz de hallar lo que tanto su corazón parecía instigarle a que buscase, y que de paso no rompiese más el alma de Mu.

Su cuerpo era joven y vigoroso nuevamente, el aire helado que entraba por sus pulmones al inspirar ya no hacía arder su pecho con tanta fuerza como cuando era más viejo, la bendición de Athena había rendido sus frutos trayendo de vuelta su vieja energía y jovialidad. Había muchas cosas que tenía deseos de realizar, en especial en la compañía de una persona específicamente, pero para su disgusto Shion nunca dejaba el Santuario y todo lo que involucrara el cuidado directo del recinto sagrado, sin importar cuantas veces se lo hubiera pedido desde que la Tierra estuviera a salvo, con el paso del tiempo terminó por dejarlo de lado y simplemente bromear acerca del tema, pero en su interior una duda atizaba haciéndolo estremecerse, quizás Shion no quería su compañía cerca y esa es la razón por la que nunca aceptaba pasar tiempo con él en otras circunstancias. Intentaba convencerse de que aquella era una pésima idea, pues veía el semblante triste de Shion cada vez que se marchaba, pero tal vez fuera solo melancolía por ser la única persona que le recordaba el pasado vivo del que ambos fueron parte, era su única conexión

Dohko sonrió un poco más aliviado al sentir el olor dulce y puro que destilaba la cascada de Rozan, aquel sitio había sido su refugio durante las épocas más oscuras y era el único lugar donde podía meditar con tranquilidad para dejar sus erráticos y dañinos pensamientos. A pesar de que la noche había caído se sentía tranquilo de llegar al lugar que podía llamar hogar.

—Maestro Dohko —escuchó una voz gruesa y peculiar. Ante el reconocimiento hizo una mueca, no esperaba ver a Kanon tan pronto, después de haberle entregado la información en Japón.

—Kanon ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Surgió algún problema en el Santuario?

El gemelo menor negó con la cabeza mientras mantuvo su semblante estoico, había llegado a Rozan unos minutos después de que terminó de revisar las cartas, esperaba encontrarse con Dohko, pero para su sorpresa no se veía indicio de su presencia y la de nadie más, ni siquiera de la niña que Dohko había criado como su propia hija. Estuvo a punto de marcharse por el portal dimensional que había convocado cuando sintió el cosmos de Dohko aproximarse a la cascada, por lo que decidió esperarlo desechando cualquier intención de huida.

—Quería entregarte algo que te pertenece —dijo Kanon entregándole las cartas y el colgante.

—¿A que te refieres? —pronunció con duda Dohko mientras recibía con desconfianza los papeles y el colgante. Le dio un rápido escrutinio a todo para mirar con sorpresa la piedra roja que era lo que más resaltaba entre todo. Dohko frunció el ceño severamente—. ¿Dónde conseguiste esto Kanon?

—Solo diré que es de Shion —murmuró Kanon antes de marcharse con rapidez, sin tiempo de que Dohko lo detuviese, no podía decirle que había entrado clandestinamente al despacho del Patriarca y había saqueado alguno de los tesoros más escondidos de su Santidad, Dohko podía ser más permisivo que Shion en algunas cosas, pero sus sermones y castigos solían ser más severos. No estaba dispuesto a enfrentar ninguno de los dos, por lo que usando el antiguo portal que había invocado y que simplemente había camuflado con su cosmos se marchó de China y lejos de Grecia por algunos días mientras todo el revuelo pasaba. ¿Quizás volver con Poseidón por un tiempo no era una mala idea?

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer con lo que Kanon le había entregado? Sabía que aquello no fue obtenido de la manera más honesta, pero ese era un hecho que ya no importaba, pues ahora estaban en sus manos.

Miró con mayor detenimiento el colgante, claro que lo recordaba, como no hacerlo, si fue la primera vez que se hizo consciente de lo que sentía por Shion.

_El arduo entrenamiento había sido fructífero y después de duros años de entrenamiento exhaustivo había conseguido su armadura dorada, esperaba poder volver a ver a Shion, quien había sido ordenado caballero de Aries una semana antes que él, ahora ambos estaban a la misma altura._

_Su dorada armadura resonaba contra el suelo de tierra, levantando polvo en esa calurosa tarde, Dohko se enfiló hacia el sendero que daba a las doce casas, la imponente casa de Aries reflejó al gran Carnero en lo más alto de la cúpula del templo, Dohko esperó poder ver a Shion custodiando la entrada de la casa, pero solo oía el sonido del viento y de algunos pájaros cantando. Con paso pesado se adentró en la primera casa colocando atención a su alrededor, fuertes golpes resonaban desde el interior, no pudo contener su curiosidad y en silencio siguió la dirección del sonido, se encontró a un Shion sudoroso con ropa de entrenamiento golpeando con un pequeño cincel un fino adorno dorado que rodeaba una pequeña piedra roja, Shion se veía muy concentrado y no quería distraerlo, pero la imagen del pensativo lemuriano observando su obra en cada pequeño golpe lo tenía abstraído. Shion golpeó un par de veces más para ver su trabajo terminado con una sonrisa. Pero fue lo que Shion pronunció en su ensimismamiento lo que le estrujó el corazón._

_—Con esto al menos podre decirle que lo amo sin llegar con las manos vacías._

_Dohko se fue sin meditar mucho más la escena y sin importarle si hacía mucho ruido, solo sintió que debía salir de ese lugar; todo el esfuerzo que había colocado en ser fuerte y demostrarle a Shion que ambos estaban a la misma altura, que sería capaz de seguirle el paso ahora tenía una razón de ser, no hacia todo aquello por que quería que el lemuriano lo aceptara como un igual, sino que quería que posase su vista en él y fuera capaz de obsérvalo como algo más que un compañero. Pero Shion estaba enamorada de alguien más y no deseaba estropear la relación con su mejor amigo por lo que acaba de descubrir, por lo que decidió guardar silencio por la amistad de ambos._

—Pensé que se lo había dado a la persona que amaba —Dohko volteó el colgante y vio el delicado trabajo, realmente era una pieza muy hermosa hecha con mucho cariño. Dohko suspiró y guardó el colgante su bolsillo, no quería torturarse más con viejos recuerdos. Por lo que desvió su atención hacia las cartas, muchas de ellas las había escrito él mismo. Pero las notas dobladas eran la clara letra de Shion y el titulo era el mismo en todos **_"Querido Dohko"_, **tal parecía que iba dirigidas a él, pero nunca llegaron a sus manos, hasta ahora.

Dohko quiso leerla, pero mantenerse afuera en la oscuridad y el frio que comenzaba a poblar el ambiente no era buena idea, se encaminó a la pequeña cabaña que estaba solo a unos metros de la cascada, esta se veía lúgubre y vacía sin la presencia de Shunrei, que para su pesar se encontraba en Japón con Shiryu. Al abrir la puerta de madera un ligero rechinido lleno el ambiente, el olor a polvo era tenue, demostrando que hasta hace poco había estado poblada, Dohko sonrió, aquel hogar le traía muy cálidos recuerdos. Decidió prender la chimenea para cocinar algo y paliar el frío de la noche. Dejó las cartas sobre una mesa cercana y con los ingredientes que había en la cabaña se preparó una sencilla sopa de verduras, mientras cocinaba el fuego crepitaba llenando de su esencia la estancia. La calidez le otorgó a Dohko un estado de placidez y comodidad, se sentó con regocijo a la mesa, y con nueva curiosidad tendió su mano derecha hacia las cartas, a la vez que con la izquierda agarraba los palillos para poder cenar la sopa de fideos con verduras que había cocinado. Tomó la primera nota doblada y leyó con mucha atención su contenido.

**_"Querido Dohko:_**

**_Hace un tiempo que te fuiste de misión, me hubiese gustado poder despedirme de ti, pero necesitaban mi presencia en Jamir._**

**_Yo…, hay algo que desde hace algún tiempo me gustaría decirte..._**

**_Shion de Aries._**

Una de las líneas yacía tachada para sorpresa de Dohko, muchas eran de veces que en el pasado salía a largas misiones. Sin embargo rara vez recibía ese tipo de cartas de su amigo, sino más bien era hechos triviales que pasaban en el Santuario.

Dohko siguió leyendo y muchas tenían líneas tachadas, haciendo difícil su lectura, pero otras, como aquella que tenía en la mano dejaban muy en claro lo que el lemuriano quiso decir en su momento.

**_"Querido Dohko:_**

**_En verdad esto es muy difícil, los Dioses pueden ser muy egoístas. Cuando pensé que al fin podría…_**

**_¿Por qué tuviste que irte? ¿Por qué Athena te encomendó alejarte de mí?_**

**_Me duele el corazón, te marchaste y no hay nada que pueda hacer, nunca tuve el valor para decirte lo que sentía, lo que siento y siempre sentiré. ¿Acaso tú puedes sentir el mismo dolor que yo? ¿Me extrañas o ya me has olvidado?_**

**_Dohko, TE AMO, es lo que nunca he podido pronunciar de mis labios, lo único que no he tenido valor de compartir contigo._**

**_Shion de Aries._**

¿De verdad Shion sentía lo mismo que él? ¿Incluso desde esa época? ¿Sentiría lo mismo en la actualidad?

Dohko hizo una mueca mientras su corazón latía agitado, no pensaba quedarse con la duda, era joven nuevamente, pero no era un niño, había vivido por más de doscientos años, y todo ese tiempo le había enseñado a afrontar su miedos de frente, necesitaba preguntarle a Shion sobre el contenido de las cartas sin importar cual fuera la respuesta que pudiera recibir.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Intentó cerrar los ojos, pero su mente jugaba con él de manera egoísta, cada noche para su desgracia era lo mismo. La imagen de Saga era recurrente en sus sueños, aunque durante el día mantuviese una gran sonrisa en su rostro, con la llegada de la oscuridad y en la privacidad de su cuarto todo cambiaba, no habían pasado ni dos semanas desde que el suceso con el griego se suscitara, su corazón terco aún amaba al gemelo, y duda que algún día pudiera olvidarlo en su totalidad, ese hombre marcó diferentes etapas durante su vida, buenas y malas, pero todas tuvieron un significado en su crecimiento como persona, y ahora le había otorgado el peor de todos los conocimientos que alguna vez pudo pedir, el saber cómo se sentía un corazón roto. Mu trató de conciliar el sueño, moviéndose de un lado al otro sobre su cama, apretó con fuerzas sus labios intentando retener traicioneras lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse al recordar la escena con Saga, seguidamente de todas los memorias que habían acumulado juntos, quería comprender el proceder del mayor de los gemelos, quería de alguna manera justificarlo, intentar escudriñar en sus propias acciones pasadas que fue lo que hizo mal, pero nada llegaba a su mente, verdaderamente creía que todo entre los dos estaba bien, ambos se amaban, o al menos era lo que creía, estaban más unidos que nunca.

**_"Te dejo porque ambos necesitamos volver a encontrarnos como personas, la relación que teníamos nos estaba uniendo cada vez más hasta el punto de pasar todo nuestro tiempo juntos, sin diferenciar lo que queríamos el uno del otro, estábamos perdiendo nuestras identidades individuales."_**

Las palabras de aquella ocasión daban vuelta por su mente como el más insano de todos los venenos, él quería a Saga, no necesitaba nada más, sin embargo el griego decidió el camino de ambos sin siquiera darle tiempo a replicar. Y ahora a pesar del dolor que pudiera estar experimentando estaba haciendo lo que Saga le pidió, encontrándose a él mismo, sin saber dónde iría a parar en esa búsqueda. Soltó las últimas lágrimas antes de evocar una vez más la imagen del griego, la lejanía del Santuario lo colocaba melancólico, mucho más teniendo en cuenta la fecha que se aproximaba y que hace menos de un mes pensaba pasar en única compañía del gemelo. Aquel domingo de ramos era veintitrés de Marzo, cuatro días antes de su cumpleaños número veintiuno y para su pesar se encontraba fuera de casa, y aunque estuviera en compañía de Siena no podía evitar sentir nostalgia y un creciente dolor que se instalaba en su corazón a medida que el calendario avanzaba un día más. Quizás sería estúpido, un deseo inútil y una ilusión, pero en lo más profundo de si, y a pesar de las palabras de Saga, deseaba ver al gemelo una vez más, aunque solo fuera unos pocos minutos, el corazón no tiene compasión con el alma, y solo se rige por sus propias intenciones, y por más que lo negara era lo que quería.


	18. Un recuento de sentimientos

**Capítulo 18: Un recuento de sentimientos**

* * *

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**En este episodio trataremos la historia de Shion y Dohko, en los próximos que quedan la historia estará absolutamente centrada en Mu y Saga.**

**Saludos!**

* * *

El tiempo y el peso del alma causan estragos en la vida del día a día, poseía mucha más experiencia e historia que casi todos los caballeros que tenía a su cargo; por más de dos siglos había servido de manera ferviente y estricta a su Diosa, sin jamás haberse cuestionado su destino, después de todo en tiempos de guerra no había espacio para las dudas. Pero con el restablecimiento de la paz y la restitución de toda la orden dorada muchas cosas habían cambiado, no solo el siglo en el que habitaban, sino las relaciones del pasado. Había criado a Mu como un hijo hasta que la vida le fue arrebatada, y el saberlo hoy todo un hombre y guerrero era tanto un orgullo como una tristeza. Era por eso, que a pesar de estar en desacuerdo con la decisión de su pupilo lo dejó marchar, confiaba en él y en su manera de afrontar los obstáculos que la vida iba interponiéndole, cada ser humano tenía su forma de ver el mundo y madurar en consonancia.

Su habitación en el recinto patriarcal siempre le había parecido excesivamente grande para una sola persona, en días como aquel el enorme espacio lo hacía sentirme en exceso solitario; ser el líder de las fuerzas de Atena parecía un gran orgullo, pero también significaba un arduo sacrificio como ser humano, debía dejar de lado sus propios deseos e interés en pos de mantener el orden en el Santuario, su libertad se veía condicionada a su puesto y deber, y todo sentimiento fuera de la devoción a su diosa podría ser malinterpretado.

Recorrió con la vista su habitación, la cómoda cama adornada con donceles, los ornamentos ricos y fastuosos, aquello no era para nada su gusto, pero de esa forma había sido decorada la habitación patriarcal durante generaciones. Como añoraba la sencillez de su primera vida, cuando todo era más simple; recordaba con calidez los extensos entrenamientos a los que era sometido por su maestro Hakurei, que a pesar de largos y pesados lo hicieron lo que es hoy en día, hasta en la actualidad se cuestiona si su maestro hubiese estado orgulloso de su persona, de las decisiones que había tomado; no siempre fueron fáciles, en muchas oportunidades se vio en la necesidad de dar la orden de acabar con aquellos que amenazaban la autoridad del Santuario y el orden en el mundo. Ser patriarca jamás fue su sueño ni intención, cuando tomó el cargo era demasiado joven para entender a lo que se enfrentaba y la soledad nunca ayudó. Cada día de separación lejos de Dohko llegó a convertirse en su más grande tortura, ¿De qué sirvió que ambos sobrevivieran si no podía estar a su lado?

Jamás pudo confesarse, aunque lo intentó. Lo que terminó de romperlo fue el rechazo indirecto de Dohko mucho antes de que siquiera pudiera pronunciar palabra acerca de sus sentimientos.

_Había terminado con dificultad el colgante que había estado fabricando, la semana había sido ardua y cansadora, el sofocante calor griego no ayudaba con su humor y el constante trabajo. Escrutó cada detalle de la joya y sonrió con suficiencia, era hasta el momento su mejor trabajo. Había pasado desde la vergüenza hasta el constante nerviosismo cuando estaba en presencia de Dohko, fue un proceso lento desde la inocencia de la amistad hasta la comprensión de sus sentimientos, sin darse cuenta de cómo y por qué terminó enamorándose de quien se suponía es su mejor amigo. Cada sonrisa dada, cada toque fraternal se sentía muy diferente y eso lo hacía sentirse abochornado, él no podía pedir nada más, no a Dohko quien tan amable y lealmente le había ofrecido su amistad, pero su corazón jamás estuvo de acuerdo con sus vacilantes pensamientos. Bajo el miedo que lo petrificaba y la negación de su razón decidió dar un paso hacia adelante y enfrentar los sentimientos que lo agobiaban, quería decirle a Dohko lo que sentía, pero no deseaba hacerlo solo con palabras y las manos vacías. Esa era la razón del porqué del colgante. Ahora solo esperaba que Dohko regresase pronto de obtener su armadura; hacia una semana él mismo había obtenido la brillante armadura de Aries jurando lealtad hacia Atena. Sus ansias y sangre corrían frenéticamente por sus venas en pos del tiempo que faltaba para estar una vez más en su presencia._

_Después de haber terminado con el colgante pasó el día ensimismado en su trabajo de reparar armaduras, aquello era lo único capaz de distraer su mente de Dohko. Sin darse cuenta la noche cayó, su cuerpo tembló por la brisa helada que se colaba en la gran estructura del templo._

_—Si sigues ahí sin ningún abrigo te resfriarás._

_Shion volteó ante la voz que lo interrumpió. Al reconocer la figura sus mejillas automáticamente se tiñeron de carmín y una cálida sonrisa se instaló en su rostro._

_—Dohko…_

_El chino se acercó a Shion a paso lento, devolviéndole la sonrisa de manera tímida._

_—¡Oigan! —una pesada voz los interrumpió, Manigoldo hizo acto de presencia y ante la atónita mirada de Shion le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros a Dohko, quien se removió incómodo para la repentina aparición y contacto con el caballero de la cuarta casa. Shion ante la escena apretó la mandíbula molesto._

_—Ya te dije que no es necesario Manigoldo._

_—Ni lo sueñes, este aguafiestas —dijo Manigoldo señalando a Shion—, no nos dejó celebrar su investidura de caballero, pero tú no te escaparás._

_—Pero…_

_—¿Por qué diablos se demoran tanto? —Kardia entró al taller de Aries refunfuñando._

_—Ustedes dos no escuchan —habló molesto Dohko a la vez que se separaba del agarre de Manigoldo—, no quiero celebrar nada, el patriarca…_

_—El viejo no se molestará si no se entera._

_Manigoldo dio un pequeño zape a Kardia. —Mi maestro podrá ser molesto, pero no por eso debes llamarlo viejo._

_—Pero si tú lo haces todo el tiempo —bufó el griego._

_—Es diferente —refutó Manigoldo._

_Kardia rodó los ojos. —Mejor será que nos vayamos si queremos encontrar asientos en el bar._

_—¿Bar? —cuestionó Shion pasando la mirada de Kardia a Manigoldo y luego a Dohko._

_—Sí, ¿Algún problema borrego?_

_—No soy un borrego Kardia —musitó Shion con molestia—, saben que está prohibido salir por las noches del Santuario y mucho más si van a esos bares de mala muerte._

_—Demasiado puritano —se burló Kardia._

_—No seas tan gruñón Shion —pronunció Manigoldo._

_—Tú deberías ser un ejemplo para los caballeros Manigoldo, eres el discípulo del patriarca._

_—Para eso está Sísifo, a él le queda mejor el papel de obediente y servicial caballero._

_—¡Ya basta de tanta tontería, nos vamos! —Kardia jaló a Manigoldo y Dohko lejos del taller de Aries._

_Shion saltó del sitio desde donde había estado reparando las armaduras para seguir a los tres caballeros._

_—¡Oigan!_

_—¿Qué quieres Shion? —Manigoldo se detuvo para mirar al ariano._

_El lemuriano estuvo dubitativo durante unos segundos antes de considerar sus próximas palabras, pero Kardia y Manigoldo eran una muy mala influencia para Dohko, no les quería cerca del chino._

_—Iré con ustedes —dijo con cierta vacilación._

_—¿Tú? —Manigoldo se quedó en silencio cuando escuchó al discípulo del hermano de su maestro._

_—Si —dijo Shion afirmando sus palabras anteriores._

_Dohko y Kardia que habían estado observando la interacción del italiano y el lemuriano se quedaron tan atónitos como Manigoldo, al final Kardia terminó carcajeándose por la ocurrencia del ariano, mientras que Dohko lo miraba desencajado. Shion siempre había sido una persona reacia a compartir aquellos pasatiempos tan banales y el que haya aceptado a ir a un bar por la noche no era nada común._

_Manigoldo sabiendo lo testarudo que podía ser el lemuriano decidió no insistir en lo contrario._

_—Haz lo que quieras —cedió suspirando el guardián de la casa de cáncer—, sin embargo…_

_—Sin embargo… —repitió ceñudo Shion._

_—No puedes ir con ropa de entrenamiento —señaló Manigoldo, Shion iba a replicar, pero el italiano ni siquiera lo dejó hablar—, y tampoco con las ropas que usas en Jamir._

_—¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? _

_—No es adecuada, incluso el idiota de Kardia lo sabe._

_—¡Oye! —Kardia miró ofendido a Manigoldo._

_Entre largas discusiones con Shion, risas de Kardia, suspiros de Dohko y la mala cara de Manigoldo pudieron convencer que la ropa de entrenamiento no era la más adecuada para una salida a un bar. Tardaron alrededor de media hora antes de salir del templo de Aries, Manigoldo y Kardia guiaban a los menores por los caminos más insólitos para no ser descubiertos por quienes realizaban las guardias nocturnas. Dohko y Shion caminaban uno al lado del otro, el chino sentía enormes ganas de cuestionar a su amigo acerca de su comportamiento y el porqué de que había decidió acompañarlos, sin embargo mantenía silencio. Por su parte el lemuriano veía de reojo a Dohko, todo se produjo de la manera más extraña, primero solo había deseado poder ver nuevamente al chino, pero las cosas se distorsionaron de tal forma que acabó acompañando a Kardia y Manigoldo en una improvisada noche de parranda para celebrar la investidura de Dohko, él solo quería pasar un momento ameno con el chino, solo con eso le bastaba, y si se daba la ocasión poder confesarle los sentimientos que embargan a su corazón, mucho mejor._

_Lograron salir del Santuario por la zona más próxima a los acantilados, los más cuerdos jamás solían acercarse a aquel lugar, por lo que lo hacia el sitio idóneo para que cualquier persona pudiese pasar desapercibida. Manigoldo y Kardia se movían con pasos cautelosos por la delgada área que dejaba el suelo entre las rocas antes de romper en un peligroso acantilado. Dohko y Shion observaban atentamente, copiando cada uno de los movimientos de los mayores, cinco minutos después entre el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la roca y la brisa helada llegaron a una zona de bosque que conectaba con un camino cercano que se dirigía hacia el pueblo._

_Manigoldo instó a Shion y Dohko a caminar más rápido, no tardaron en llegar al bar de interés, Kardia y Manigoldo sonrieron al ver la fachada del lugar, Dohko por su parte disfrutaba de vivir nuevas experiencias, sin embargo había algunas situaciones que encontraba innecesarias, entre ellas el emborracharse. Shion y él aún eran muy jóvenes, apenas conocían sus responsabilidades para comenzar a involucrarse en aquellos vicios._

_—Ya aprenderán novatos —dijo Kardia con una sonrisa perturbadora. Shion al ver el semblante del escorpión se cuestionó lo inteligente de su impulsividad al arrimarse a la salida programada._

_Manigoldo rio de la expresión de horror de Shion, la actitud de este demostraba lo joven que todavía era._

_—Bien Dohko, vamos a celebrar —pronunció Manigoldo impulsando al chino hacia el interior del recinto, Kardia y Shion lo siguieron, el último no de muy buena gana._

_Los cuatro se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas en las que todavía había lugar, Kardia y Manigoldo saludaba a algunas personas conocidas, mostrando lo habitual de su presencia en aquel bar. En contra de la decisión de los dos menores el caballero de escorpio pidió una ronda de cervezas, Manigoldo instaba a Dohko a beber más de lo que podía soportar, Kardia se reía de la débil resistencia que el chino intentaba colocar, Shion por su parte apenas había dado unos pocos sorbos a su amarga bebida, la cual no fue de su total agrado. La noche transcurrió entre varias rondas de tragos, Shion solo vigilaba a un muy alcoholizado Dohko, nunca se esperó estar en una situación como aquella en un bar de ambiente algo sombrío con personas claramente en un estado nada sano, junto con Kardia y Manigoldo._

_—Vamos, dinos Dohko, debe al menos gustarte alguien —dijo Kardia de manera casual._

_Dohko se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y Shion dio un respingo ante la pregunta. Manigoldo observaba a esos dos mientras terminaba de beber su cerveza._

_—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —a pesar del estado etílico de su organismo, el instinto de supervivencia era más fuerte y con Shion a su lado no podría dejarse al descubierto._

_—Ah, vamos —apremió Kardia sin dejarse converse—, ¿Ni siquiera Shion?, sé que tiene cara de niña, pero ustedes dos siempre están juntos._

_Manigoldo sonrió para sí, de reojo vio las reacciones de Dohko y Shion, el chino se removía nervioso y el lemuriano se sonrojaba furiosamente._

_Dohko habló sin pensar ante el interrogatorio de Kardia. —¡¿Cómo crees eso?!, Shion es solo mi amigo, jamás podría verlo como algo más._

_Ante la declaración Shion sintió romper su corazón, agachó la mirada abatido, sus sentimientos habían sido rechazados mucho antes de ser confesados. Se levantó de la mesa para poder salir del local, necesitaba algo de aire y pensar. _

_Dohko a pesar de su avanzada borrachera quiso seguir a Shion, pero un muy alegre Kardia no se lo permitió; por otro lado Manigoldo previendo lo que el ariano estaría sintiendo lo siguió al exterior._

_—Shion… —llamó Manigoldo a un derrotado Shion que se apoyaba sobre la muralla de una casa._

_—Déjame en paz Manigoldo._

_El aludido suspiró._

_—Sé cómo te sientes._

_—No tienes idea de lo que hablas._

_Manigoldo hizo que Shion levantase la cabeza, su mirada era de mucha tristeza._

_—Un corazón destrozado no es fácil de sobrellevar._

_—¿Tu que sabes de eso?_

_—Más de lo que crees —Manigoldo vio con melancolía el cielo estrellado—. Albafica puede ser más cruel de lo que te imaginas —confesó el italiano._

_Shion miró asombrado a su compañero de armas._

_—Tú…_

_—Sí, es difícil aprender a convivir con aquello, pero a veces es mejor que perder la amistad de aquellos que son tan importantes para ti._

_—¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?_

_Manigoldo sonrió con dolor._

_—Aprender a vivir con ello y ser el mejor caballero que puedas._

_Shion interiorizó las palabras de Manigoldo, quizás no tuviera más remedio, quería a Dohko con locura, no podía mantenerlo lejos; aunque no poder ser nada más que su amigo le causaba un agudo sufrimiento. Sus sentimientos deberían permanecer en las sombras, mientras intentaba que su sonrisa no demostrara todo el pesar que cargaba su corazón._

Los recuerdos eran dolorosos a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Muchos dicen que el pasar de los años logra curar las heridas del pasado, pero el amor que sentía por Dohko no había disminuido ni en sentimiento ni pasión, es de esos amores que te llenan por completo y no eres capaz de sacar de tu corazón.

Y ahora cuando deseaba poder permanecer más tiempo a su lado, aunque fuera solo como su amigo, Dohko se alejaba cada vez más, y sus sentimientos no confesados se enterraban como dagas, causando heridas que sabía que nunca podrían cicatrizar.

La noche sería larga en compañía de sus melancólicos recuerdos, a pesar de estar cansado, decaído y algo deprimido no tenía las fuerzas para poder obligar a que sus párpados a permanecer cerrados, y su preocupación por todo lo que comenzaba a baldearlo no le permitiría dormir. Con confusión y un fuerte suspiro Shion se sentó sobre su lecho, no había nada que pudiera hacer, solo mantenerse como un pobre espectador, mientras todo lo que ama y aprecia se aleja de su lado. En ocasiones como aquella, de nostalgia, dolor y culpa quería maldecir a los dioses por ser alguien tal longevo y por haberle dado un destino tan cruel.

El cielo irónicamente estaba despejado, mostrando el destello de cada una de las estrellas, sin embargo nada de esa luz era capaz de llegar hasta él, sentía que se estaba hundiendo cada vez más en un abismo tan profundo, y que su alma se perdía un poco cada día.

Se levantó de su lecho y se acercó hacia una mesa de madera antigua de estilo romano. Tomó con cuidado una fina botella de cristal llena con un caro whisky, se acercó un vaso cercano de tamaño mediano y destapó la botella, sirviéndose una generosa cantidad del líquido en el vaso. El fuerte olor a alcohol inundó sus fosas nasales, sin embargo en esos momentos poco le importaba la intachable moral que debía mantener, en la privacidad de su habitación podía permitirse esos pequeños gestos humanos de fragilidad. Bebió el líquido de un solo trago, su garganta ardió, sus labios se cerraron en un gesto inconsciente, intentando sesgar el fuerte dolor de su tracto digestivo. Se reincorporó de la incómoda sensación unos segundos después, y sin importarle nada más se sirvió todavía más whisky, bebiéndolo con la misma avidez. Al sexto trago sus sentidos estaban embotados, sus ojos picaban y su mente estaba menos lúcida. Sin embargo pudo sentir el cambio en la energía de la habitación. Shion hizo una mueca, nadie sería tan estúpido de entrar de improviso en los territorios de Atena y mucho menos a los aposentos del Patriarca. Una figura comenzó a dibujarse frente a sus ojos, reconoció de inmediato la silueta. Dohko había vuelto con él, al pensar en su presencia sonrió tontamente, sin perder tiempo se abrazó al cuerpo del chino que apareció de la nada en su habitación, no le interesaba la forma en la que el chino había llegado hasta ahí, solo que estaba a su lado.

—Dohko —dijo Shion en un claro estado de ebriedad.

El aludido se sorprendió de la condición de su viejo amigo, desde que tenía memoria no recordaba haber visto a Shion en aquel estado, el lemuriano a sus ojos siempre ha sido alguien de actitud recta y ejemplar, y el verlo así…

—¿Estas bien Shion? —preguntó de improviso Dohko, que aunque estaba asombrado por el arrebato del ariano al abrazarlo así, no lo alejó.

—Estoy mejor ahora que estás aquí —mencionó el lemuriano abrazándose todavía más al caballero de libra—. Te extrañé mucho, odio que siempre me dejes —continuó balbuceándole en tono bajo y al oído al chino. La respiración cálida del ariano y sus nada comunes palabras lograron perturbarlo, haciendo que se sonrojara. Shion no estaba en todos sus sentidos, el notable olor a alcohol en su aliento era la prueba de eso.

—Shion… —murmuró Dohko tratando de llamar la atención del sumo pontífice.

—¿Sí..?

—¿Por qué estabas bebiendo?

Ante la pregunta Shion frunció el ceño y se alejó del abrazo que estaba dándole al chino.

—¿Hay algún problema con aquello? —cuestionó irritado, cambiando rápidamente de humor.

A Dohko un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, aquel Shion ebrio le recordaba mucho al Shion de su juventud, cabezota, impulsivo y de humor cambiante.

—No ninguno, solo era un pregunta —dijo Dohko para tratar de calmarlo.

Shion sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo como si nada. Dohko suspiró, se suponía que había llegado al santuario para poder hablar con Shion de las cartas, pero en aquel estado no se podría hacer nada.

El lemuriano en ningún momento soltó a Dohko, se mantuvo arrimado, llevándolos a los dos hasta su cama para que ambos pudieran apoyarse sobre la colcha, el chino quiso negarse a cada una de las ideas y de las acciones del ariano, pero Shion ebrio no le permitía replica alguna, por lo que terminó recostado en la cama de donceles con Shion sobre su pecho; el lemuriano cansado, alcoholizado y estresado se durmió siendo arrullado los latidos del corazón de Dohko, aspirando levemente su aroma que lograba tranquilizarlo, sus párpados cedieron al sueño a los pocos minutos de sentir la comodidad de su posición. Dohko escrutó con atención cada movimiento de Shion, las oscuras ojeras, el cabello desarreglado y su tez pálida, su amado no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones y él no había estado a su lado para apoyarlo, aunque fuera solo como su amigo. Cambiaría eso y se mantendría el mayor tiempo posible al lado de Shion, y esperaba que no fuera solo como una vieja amistad. Con eso en mente cogió una de las mantas de la cama y los cubrió a ambos, a medida que la noche avanzara la temperatura descendería, y deseaba proteger a Shion de todas las formas posibles.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Había tenido un grato y alegre sueño, no se sentía con tal sensación de calma desde hacía mucho tiempo, ni siquiera el leve dolor de cabeza producto de la bebida podía empañar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, estaba consciente, sin embargo se negaba a abrir sus ojos, se encontraba demasiado cómodo y cálido en su lecho como para pensar en colocar un solo pie fuera de la cama. Sin embargo tuvo que abrir sus ojos al sentir un movimiento a su lado, una suave respiración susurraba a su oído, mientras un fuerte brazo se enredaba en su cintura. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? Él no compartía la cama con nadie. Observó quien se hallaba en su cama, asustado de lo que podría encontrar y de lo que hubiese hecho la noche anterior, lo primero en divisar fue una alborotada melena castaña rojiza, cabellera que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar, su corazón latió con fuerza ante la inusitada posición de Dohko a su lado, este se apoyaba contra su hombro durmiendo plácidamente. Fui ahí cuando una interrogante se instaló en su mente ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Al menos nada muy grave, ambos se encontraban con ropa, cubiertos por una manta. Respiró con cautela, no deseaba despertar a Dohko aún. Moviéndose ligeramente de su posición escrutó la tranquila expresión del chino, Dohko no había cambiado nada en todo ese tiempo, ambos había sido revivido con la juventud del pasado, y el caballero de libra seguía manteniendo aquella juvenil belleza que tanto lo había encandilado; no pudo evitar sonreír, no podía negárselo, estar de esa forma era un sueño, uno que por mucho tiempo mantuvo entre sus más oscuros secretos, y poder cumplirlo se le hacía insólito. Aunque era un bello cuadro tarde o temprano debería acabar, y hallar la razón por la que ambos estaban durmiendo en el mismo lecho. Shion prolongó la observación hacia un Dohko dormido por al menos media hora, fue cuando la luz solar comenzó a invadir la habitación que el chino volvió al estado de conciencia. Dohko se movió unos pocos centímetros de su lugar y al cabo de unos segundos se sentó sobre la cama, miró con desorientación la lujosa habitación donde se encontraba, poco a poco recordó lo acontecido la noche anterior, su decisión de encarar a Shion acerca de las cartas, su llegada al santuario, el encontrar ebrio al lemuriano, su reproche por las continuas ausencias, el fuerte y posesivo abrazó, para rematar con yacer en la misma cama; no pude evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran ante el recuerdo del tibio cuerpo del ariano contra su pecho, y la gran satisfacción que sintió al verlo descansar a su lado. _"Los dos juntos", _pensó, automáticamente su rostro desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba el lemuriano, se encontró de lleno con la mirada dudosa y avergonzada de Shion, que permanecía recostado junto a él.

Shion se mordió el labio y se atrevió a hablar en primer lugar.

—Dohko… —apenas musitó

El chino sonrió ante la vacilación del lemuriano, se esperaba algo como aquello, Shion podía ser terco, cabezota, malhumorado, pero también alguien de una extrema timidez cuando tenía miedo de afrontar alguna situación que fuera capaz de perturbar su auto estudiada calma.

—Supongo que tienes algunas dudas, en especial por la borrachera de la noche anterior.

Shion se sonrojo ante la mención de su estado, no solía buscar ese tipo de salidas y cuando tomaba la peor opción ante la desesperación Dohko tenía que ser testigo.

—Yo…no…, solo…

Dohko rio, Shion vacilaba en cada sílaba, y la risa del chino no lo ayudaba, se sentía cohibido y sin fuerzas, no recordaba haber sentido tal emoción desde que era joven y luchó en la primera guerra santa. Y frente a él estaba su fuente permanente de turbaciones.

—Eres un pulpo muy fuerte Shion, no quisiste soltarme ni siquiera cuando me trajiste hasta la cama.

Shion se estremeció ante la imagen de su comportamiento la noche anterior, temiendo en su interior que su lengua lo hubiese traicionado y haya hablado más de lo recomendado.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—¿Te encontré…? —continuó Dohko la pregunta, y Shion asintió—. Necesitaba verte, tengo algunas cosas que aclarar.

—Entonces anoche hablamos —dijo Shion más en forma de afirmación que de pregunta.

—Estabas demasiado ebrio para eso.

—Lo siento —susurró el lemuriano—, mi comportamiento fue reprochable, soy el patriarca y…

Dohko suspiró y sin más golpeó ligeramente con sus dedos la frente del ariano. Este detuvo su discurso para mirar desconcertado a su compañero.

—Podrás ser el patriarca, pero antes que nada eres humano Shion, tienes derecho a cometer acciones como aquella, así como también tienes derecho a sentir, dolor, furia, enojo, amor…

—Pero…

—Sabes bien que Atena desea que seamos felices.

Shion negó con la cabeza y quiso cambiar de tema, aquello era algo que no le gustaba discutir.

—¿Qué querías hablar conmigo entonces?

Dohko sonrió ante la acción de su amigo, y de la natural postura que colocaba a su lado, muchas veces sin percatarse de lo que sucedía alrededor.

—Algo importante, pero quizás no sea lo mejor hablarlo mientras ambos estamos todavía recostados en la cama.

Shion se hizo consciente de su entorno y su vulnerable posición frente a Dohko. De un salto se incorporó y se sentó sobre el lecho, se descubrió de la manta y le dio la espalda al chino.

—Lo mejor es levantarnos.

Dohko estuvo de acuerdo, se levantó y rodeó la cama hasta quedar de frente con el lemuriano. Shion por todos los medios trataba de evitar la brillante y penetrante mirada de Dohko, por su parte el chino no estaba seguro de como comenzar con lo que quería preguntar. Al final el caballero de libra asumió que lo mejor sería ir directo al grano.

—Shion… —dijo suavemente, el aludido se irguió—, ¿Tú me amas?

Sudor frío recorrió la espina dorsal del sumo pontífice, a la vez que se petrificaba en su lugar, ¿Qué diablos le había cuestionado Dohko?

—¿A qué te refieres Dohko?

—Creo que fui claro Shion —rio incomodo Dohko y con nerviosismo—, te pregunté si me amas.

El lemuriano trató de entender el porqué de ese bizarro acontecimiento; cuando era joven hubiera dado hasta lo que no tenía por todo eso, pero ahora, con el paso del tiempo, con muchas guerras encima, y con más de una vez de haber estado con el corazón roto le cuestionaba a los dioses su accionar.

—Shion…

—Dohko…, tú… —el lemuriano suspiró, no sabía cómo actuar ante su mejor amigo.

—Pude leer tus cartas y vi el colgante —mencionó Dohko mostrando los sobres, las notas dobladas y el colgante que habían estado resguardadas en su bolsillo.

El ariano se quedó con la boca abierta mientras el horror lo atravesaba, ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta Dohko si las tenía escondidas de forma segura en su despacho?

—¿Cómo…?

—No importa cómo, solo que estas están en mis manos, y que también pude ver lo mucho que te dolieron mis palabras aquella noche en el bar, Shion tembló ante el recuerdo, en alguna de las notas rememoraba haber escrito el dolor de aquella fatídica noche y ahora Dohko lo sabía todo, inclusive lo que seguía sintiendo por él, ¿Acaso venía acabar con su amistad, o tal vez a solo verlo con lastima?

—Eso fue en el pasado, no puedo hacer nada para remediar el que no sientas nada por mí, aunque yo te siga amando —dijo Shion cerrando fuerte los ojos y aprontando los labios en un gesto de frustración.

_"Aunque yo te siga amando"_

Dohko sonrió, Shion seguía amándolo, a pesar de su estúpido error.

—Quien debe dar explicaciones soy yo Shion, por miedo a tu rechazo, aquel día cometí el peor error de mi vida al negarte y no decirte lo mucho que te amé, te amo y te seguiré amando por siempre.

Shion apenas pudo reaccionar ante las palabras de Dohko, sus ojos se desbordaron en lágrimas antes de que pudiera emitir frase; de su corazón desapareció el terrible dolor que por tantos años lo acongojó.

Dohko se aproximó a Shion y limpió con delicadeza las lágrimas del lemuriano, el patriarca del Santuario, líder de todo el ejercito de Atena, podía ser un feroz guerrero, pero su corazón amaba como ninguno y conocía el dolor de primera mano, y las lágrimas solo eran el contraste de todo lo que había pasado durante su larga vida, una expiación de todo su camino.

Ambos se abrazaron en un impulso que llevaba dos siglos resguardándose en sus corazones, quizás habían pasado las peores vivencias como caballeros, cosas que nunca le hubiesen deseado a nadie, pero aquel había sido su destino, y ahora ambos tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos, sin nadie que los separara, aunque solo fueran unos pocos minutos de felicidad absoluta en esas cuatro paredes; a Shion por esos segundos no le importó ser el patriarca, a Dohko no le interesó ser el sabio maestro, lo único valioso era su amor. Tanto Dohko como Shion se acercaron el uno al otro, en un estado de hipnosis donde solo se veían a los ojos; sus labios se encontraron en un anhelado y cálido contacto, un beso sin demanda ni prisas, expresando toda la dulzura de sus corazones y la espera que sus almas por tanto tiempo soportó.


End file.
